Past Expectations
by joedan84
Summary: When Lex begins his transfer to darkness he takes Chloe with him. Chloe finds out Lex's destiny(Think Cassandra's vision)and she takes responsibility to see that his destiny is changed. Everyone knows fire can melt ice, but in some cases ice freezes fire.
1. Alpha-Chloe

Started Writing: May 3, 2002  
  
Finished Writing:  
  
Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Drone/Crush/Obscura/Tempest  
  
1 Author's Note: I would like to thank FindMe (a.k.a. Chandlercanfly, a.k.a. Kat) for helping me with this story! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to pull it together! I appreciate all the sane advice! You have been so much help! I can't thank you enough!! (Everybody…go read all her stories! NOW!)  
  
2  
  
3 Past Expectations  
  
Chapter 1- Alpha-Chloe  
  
Chloe sat in a corner booth in the Talon. She had been sitting there for over an hour waiting for him to show up. She knew he would come, just like he always did. This time would be different. She was not going to let him get away without her speaking her mind. She was tired of liking him from a distance. She hated the angst most of all.  
  
If he didn't know how she felt by now, then he was pretty dense. Chloe wasn't going to hint around anymore. She was going to 'take the bull by the horns', as her dad liked to say.  
  
Chloe felt herself become more confident as she drank her ninth cup of coffee. Pete and Clark joked that she should be hooked up to an I.V. so she wouldn't have to waste her time drinking the brown fluid.  
  
When he walked in her breath caught in her throat. It was doing that more and more these days. He immediately sought out Lana, like Chloe knew he would. Chloe watched as Lana seemed to light up at his attention. He sat down and Lana brought him a cup of coffee before going to wait on another table.  
  
Chloe stood up, smoothed her pants, and walked purposefully over to his table. She placed one hand on her hip as she waited for him to set down his paper and look at her.  
  
"Hello, Chloe," he said looking up at her.  
  
"Hello," Chloe said coolly.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" he asked innocently.  
  
"I want you to ask me out," Chloe told him confidently.  
  
"Excuse me," he asked almost choking on his coffee. He tried to hide his shock so as not to embarrass his friend.  
  
"I want you to ask me out…on a date," Chloe repeated her confidence slipping a little.  
  
"Chloe, will you go out with me?" he asked deciding to play along with her game.  
  
Chloe had to stop herself from gasping as her breath left her. She didn't think that she would get this response. She had hoped for a 'no, I can't,' at the very best. "Yes," she answered.  
  
"When?" he asked with a sly smile.  
  
Chloe quickly wiped the shock from her face and squared her shoulders. "I'll call you," she said successfully gaining the upper hand. Chloe winked at him before turning to walk away.  
  
"Do you have my number?" he asked to her retreating back.  
  
"Lex, I'm a reporter. I have everyone's number," Chloe threw over her shoulder. She smiled smugly to herself as she left the Talon.  
  
Lana walked to Lex's table and set her tray down. "Did you just ask Chloe out on a date?" she asked amazed.  
  
"I…I think so," Lex said dazed. All he could do was stare at the door Chloe had just exited through. 


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2- The Truth  
  
"Chlo," Clark yelled as he ran through the halls of Smallville High School.  
  
Chloe turned at his voice. She felt relieved when she realized that her heart no longer raced when he said her name. "Hey, Clark. What's up?"  
  
"I heard you had a date with Lex this weekend," Clark said as they walked into the Torch office.  
  
Chloe turned on her teasing smile. "Yes, I do. You're not jealous are you, Clark?"  
  
"Of Lex…or you?" he teased back.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Well, I meant Lex, but the interpretation is up to you."  
  
"Do you want to come over tonight?"  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to go buy a new outfit for my date this weekend."  
  
Clark winced involuntarily.  
  
"Clark? Are you okay?" Chloe asked placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Clark quickly composed himself. "The thought of you shopping is a scary mental image."  
  
Chloe punched his arm and then sat down at her computer and turned it on.  
  
"Hey, I know from experience. Remember when your dad forced you to go to the eighth grade formal? He gave you money and you dragged Pete and me to every store in Smallville and Metropolis. We went to over ten different stores before you decided to get the first outfit you had tried on in the first store," Clark said.  
  
"What are we talking about?" Pete asked walking into the room.  
  
"We were talking about Chloe's date this weekend and her shopping history," Clark recapped.  
  
"The eighth grade formal?" Pete asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was trying to explain to her," Clark said with a laugh.  
  
"I'm right here, you guys. Don't be rude," Chloe said rolling her eyes at her friends' joking.  
  
"Oh, that's right. You have a date with Lex Luthor this weekend. I'm sorry," Pete said.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked giving him a dirty look.  
  
"You know how I feel about the Luthors. It's no secret," Pete told her.  
  
"Yeah, but that was Lionel, not Lex. Get over it," Chloe said only half-joking.  
  
"What about…?" Pete asked nodding toward Clark. Clark was oblivious to the gesture.  
  
Chloe shook her head. "No clue, he is absolutely clueless," Chloe said knowing Clark had no idea that the subject of their conversation had switched to him. "I'm tired of waiting."  
  
Pete shrugged. "Well, that's too bad."  
  
"Not really. I'm fine with it. I guess it just wasn't meant to be," Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"Wait, I have a feeling we aren't talking about Lex anymore," Clark said sitting on the edge of Chloe's desk.  
  
Pete and Chloe burst into laughter.  
  
"Here's my article," Pete said handing Chloe a disk.  
  
"Thanks. What about you, Clark? Lately you've only been desk candy. Why don't you try writing an article?" Chloe asked gesturing toward the corner of her desk.  
  
"How would the desk feel?" Clark teased.  
  
"Lighter," Chloe answered and she and Pete laughed again.  
  
Clark rolled his eyes and walked to his own desk. To his dismay there was a fine layer of dust on his monitor and keyboard. He checked to see if Chloe was looking. When he saw her talking to Pete he quickly wiped it off.  
  
"I saw that," Chloe said not taking her eyes off Pete.  
  
Clark grumbled under his breath.  
  
"I heard that," Chloe said, still talking to Pete.  
  
Clark wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at his blond friend. It hit her squarely in the back of the head.  
  
"She felt that," Pete said and all three burst into laughter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Tell me again why I'm here," Clark whined.  
  
Clark and Pete both had arms full of skirts and shirts. Chloe was in a dressing room trying on yet another outfit.  
  
"Because you love me," Chloe said.  
  
"That's not good enough," Pete whined.  
  
"You two are such babies. You want a reason. How's this? Clark, you're here because you are friends with Lex and you know what he likes. Pete, you're here for moral support for Clark," Chloe yelled from the dressing room.  
  
"You want to know what Lex likes?" Clark teased. "He likes-"  
  
Chloe cut him off abruptly. "If you say something to the effect of 'nothing at all' I swear I will kick you!" she said opening the door.  
  
"Wow, Chlo," Pete said and Chloe blushed.  
  
Clark had to stop himself from grabbing her and kissing her. "Well, it's not-"  
  
"I'll still kick you," Chloe warned.  
  
"I was just going to say that it's not bad. You look beautiful," Clark said.  
  
Pete rolled his eyes at his friends, but neither noticed.  
  
"Pete?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Lex will drool," Pete said.  
  
"Oh, please. Lex Luthor drool? The day you become president is the day Lex will drool!" Chloe exclaimed.  
  
"I don't want to be president, I want to be vice president…the man behind the man," Pete said.  
  
"Okay, vice president," Chloe corrected.  
  
"Are you buying that one?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yeah, just let me change," Chloe said walking back into the dressing room.  
  
"Finally," Clark said looking at Pete.  
  
"Hey, be nice," Chloe called.  
  
Pete and Clark laughed. When Chloe had paid for her outfit the three made their way to Chloe's car. Clark climbed in beside Chloe, and Pete climbed into the back.  
  
"So, what caused this sudden interest in Lex?" Clark asked.  
  
"Who said it was sudden?" Chloe replied.  
  
"I didn't know anything about it. Pete?" Clark asked.  
  
"I've known, man. She's liked him for a while now," Pete said.  
  
"Thank you, Pete," Chloe said smugly.  
  
"Anytime," Pete said with a grin.  
  
"Just because I don't fall over when he walks into the room and I haven't gone out to buy a telescope doesn't mean I don't like him, Clark," Chloe said.  
  
"I was just saying," Clark said. "You never tell me anything anymore."  
  
"Correction: You never listen to me anymore," Chloe said. "Pete, how many times have I talked about Lex when Clark was around?"  
  
"I am so staying out of this one. I don't have a death wish, contrary to popular belief," Pete said shaking his head.  
  
"I do listen to you. How can you say that?" Clark asked.  
  
"No. You have no right to get upset with me, Clark. No right!" Chloe stated pulling into Pete's driveway. "Thank you for going, Pete. I'll call you later."  
  
"Bye, you guys. Clark, stay safe," Pete teased.  
  
"Bye Pete," Clark said before they pulled away from the Ross' house.  
  
"What are you talking about, Chlo?" Clark asked.  
  
"Nothing, Clark. I shouldn't have said anything," Chloe said.  
  
"Tell me," Clark demanded.  
  
"You said that I didn't show that I liked Lex. You said that I never talk to you. There were plenty of signs Clark. You just always have your head so high up in what me and Pete call your 'Lana-cloud' that you didn't notice what was going on with me. You never seem to notice or even care about what I'm doing or how I'm feeling," Chloe said in one big breath.  
  
"Chlo…" Clark started.  
  
"No, Clark. I'm so tired of it. I have blown it off so many times, but not anymore. I have talked about Lex before. I know of at least two times last week that I talked about him in front of you. You don't pay attention to me anymore, Clark," Chloe explained.  
  
"Chlo, I'm sorry. I didn't know," Clark said sadly.  
  
"That's my point," Chloe said gently. "You know I love you. You are my best friend. But lately you have hurt me so much without even realizing it."  
  
"I'm sorry. You're right, I had no idea. Will you tell me from now on? Don't keep it in until you explode. Tell me when you feel like I'm ignoring you," Clark said.  
  
Chloe took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. "I'll try, Clark. I'll try."  
  
Clark nodded and they spent the last few minutes of the ride in silence. Chloe pulled in to the Kent's driveway and Clark turned to get out of the car. Chloe put her hand on his arm to stop him.  
  
"Clark, I'm sorry," she said looking into his eyes.  
  
"It's okay," Clark said.  
  
"No. It's not. I shouldn't have said that. It was wrong of me," Chloe said searching his eyes.  
  
"It was the truth. I'm glad that I know," Clark said sincerely.  
  
"Clark?" Chloe asked but was interrupted when Clark hugged her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Chlo," he said into her blond hair. "I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Chloe said pulling back. She flashed him a smile before he climbed out of the car.  
  
"Call me?" he asked.  
  
"Top of the speed dial," she said as he shut the door. 


	3. Lex And Late Night Talks

Chapter 3- Lex and Late Night Talks  
  
"Hey, I'm up here," Chloe told Lex.  
  
Lex slowly lifted his eyes to Chloe's face.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Typical," she said with another laugh.  
  
"I am not typical," Lex told her.  
  
"I meant typical Lex Luthor," Chloe said, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"That I am," Lex said with a small smile. "Tell me something about you."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Something that almost no one knows," Lex said with a sly smile.  
  
"I can sing."  
  
"You can sing?"  
  
"Like an angel, Clark says. Clark and Pete are the only ones who have ever heard me sing," Chloe said. Her features darkened at the thought of Clark.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Lex asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing," Chloe said.  
  
"You're preoccupied. Do you want to talk about it?" Lex asked.  
  
"It's nothing. I got into an argument with Clark. Well, more like I argued with Clark and he sat there and listened. We're fine now," Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"Really? I could talk to him," Lex said.  
  
"No! We're fine, I promise. Anyway, I'm not here to talk about Clark."  
  
"Then what are you here for?" Lex asked with an amused smile.  
  
"I'm here to talk about you," she told him. When Lex raised an eyebrow at her she went on. "I don't mean an interview, Lex. I just mean that I want to get to know you better." When Lex's look didn't change she said, "Stop looking at me like that!"  
  
Lex couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face.  
  
"I like that," Chloe said simply.  
  
"You like what?" Lex asked.  
  
"When you laugh. The sound of your laugh. You don't do it often."  
  
"I don't usually have a reason. Not until now," Lex said looking into Chloe's eyes. When Chloe blushed he smiled genuinely.  
  
"You treat all the girls like this?" Chloe asked, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yes," Lex teased.  
  
"Thought so," Chloe said. "I-"  
  
Her sentence was cut off when Lex kissed her. His kiss was so gentle that it felt like butterfly wings. Chloe was amazed at how soft Lex's lips were. The kiss was over too soon when Lex pulled back. Lex looked into Chloe's eyes for a moment before moving in for another kiss. She moved out of his reach.  
  
"Am I just another one of your many girls? Your one-night stands?" Chloe asked searching Lex's eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure yet," Lex said looking deep into Chloe's eyes. "But I don't think so."  
  
Chloe nodded. "I can live with that…for now," she said with her trademark smile.  
  
Lex smiled at Chloe before they began to kiss again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Chloe knocked on Lana's door it was almost midnight. Lana opened the door in her pajamas. "Chlo, is something wrong?" Lana asked worriedly.  
  
"No. I just wanted to talk. If it's too late I can go home," Chloe said turning to leave.  
  
"No, Chloe. Nell and I were watching a movie. You can come in. Are you okay? I thought you had a date with Lex?" Lana asked.  
  
"I did. I know we aren't really friends, but I needed to talk to someone. I can't talk to Clark or Pete," Chloe tried to explain.  
  
"Do you want to come in and talk about Lex?" Lana asked trying to save Chloe some embarrassment.  
  
"Yes," Chloe admitted.  
  
"We can talk in my room," Lana said allowing Chloe to step past her into the house. When they passed the living room Lana said, "Aunt Nell, me and Chloe are going to go talk in my room."  
  
"Okay, sweetheart. If you need anything, let me know," Nell called back.  
  
"We will," Lana said leading Chloe up the stairs. Lana opened her door, let Chloe come in, then shut the door behind them. She curled up on the bed, and Chloe sat on a beanbag chair at Lana's feet.  
  
"Thank you, Lana," Chloe said fiddling with her jacket.  
  
"I'm glad you came to me. You're right, we haven't really been friends, but I'd like to be. You can talk to me about anything. It will stay between us," Lana said sincerely.  
  
Chloe nodded. "Okay, I guess my main worry is that it's Lex Luthor," Chloe said.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand," Lana replied.  
  
"In really like Lex. I really do," Chloe started.  
  
"I thought you liked Clark," Lana interrupted.  
  
"I did. I guess I realized that it wasn't 'meant to be.' I don't really know why I am so worried about Lex, I'm not even sure if we are dating."  
  
"There has to be a reason. Think hard."  
  
"I want to be Lex's girlfriend so bad. I'm just afraid that instead of being his girlfriend, that I'll only be another one of his tramps. Does that make sense?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Perfectly. What about Lex? Did he treat you like a tramp?" Lana asked.  
  
"No. Well, half-and-half. I mean we made out. I asked him if I was another one of his one-night stands. He said that he wasn't sure but he didn't think so. I just don't want to get my hopes up when I have no chance," Chloe said.  
  
"Like you did with Clark," Lana said. It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Exactly. It's so hard to read Lex," Chloe said.  
  
"He's had a lot of practice hiding his emotions. To tell you the truth, I don't think that your affections are totally one-sided," Lana told her friend.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've seen the way he looks at you. He may not feel as strongly as you do, but there's something there. All you have to do is find it," Lana explained.  
  
Chloe nodded thoughtfully. "What about you? How are you doing?"  
  
"Well, besides being lonely, I'm pretty much okay. I feel like I need to find out who I am. I have always been 'Whitney's girlfriend', now I'm just Lana Lang. It's going to take some getting used to."  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"Because I realized that I had spent most of my life being attached to Whitney. It made me think that I couldn't survive on my own, and that scared me. I knew that the only reason that I was still with him was because of his dad. If his dad hadn't gotten sick, and then passed away I would have done it a long time ago. It wasn't fair to either of us," Lana said.  
  
"How is Whitney?" Chloe asked.  
  
"At first he was angry. He thought that I broke up with him for Clark. When I didn't go to Clark after we broke up, he calmed down. We talked and he saw that it was better this way."  
  
"I'm glad you two are still friends. I think that Whitney needs a friend more than a girlfriend, now that his father has passed away," Chloe said.  
  
"My thoughts exactly. Do you want to stay over? It's pretty late."  
  
"No, I better get home."  
  
"I'll drive you. Let me tell Nell."  
  
"I don't want to be any trouble," Chloe said following Lana into the hall.  
  
Lana walked to a door down the hall. She knocked lightly then opened the door. "I'm going to take Chloe home," she whispered.  
  
"Thank you, Lana," Chloe said on the way to her house.  
  
"Anytime, Chlo. Seriously. Thank you for letting me vent about Whitney."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Friends," the brunette agreed.  
  
Chloe smiled before stepping out of the car. She was relieved to find her father hadn't waited up for her. Chloe made her way to her room and shut the door before changing into her pajamas. She climbed into bed and curled up under the covers. Her last conscious thoughts were of Lex. 


	4. Jealousy

Chapter 4- Jealousy  
  
"Where were you last night?" Lex growled. "I called after I dropped you off. Your dad said you never came home."  
  
"I went to Lana's," Chloe explained.  
  
"Don't lie, Chloe. You don't even like Lana. You went to Clark's, didn't you?" he sneered.  
  
"No, I told you. I went to Lana's," Chloe said becoming a little frightened at the pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
He took a step toward her. "I'll give you one more chance to tell the truth. Then, I can't be responsible for my actions," Lex told her.  
  
Chloe wrapped her arms around her waist in an absentminded attempt to protect herself.  
  
"Well?" Lex asked. He was close enough that Chloe could feel his warm moist breath.  
  
"Lex, please. I'm not lying to you. I wasn't at Clark's. I went to see Lana. Call her, she'll tell you," Chloe said in an attempt to get Lex to back off.  
  
Lex growled and stalked to the phone. He dialed Lana's number and flipped on the speakerphone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Lana. It's Lex," Lex said, his voice immediately softening.  
  
"Hi, Lex. What's up?" Lana asked sweetly.  
  
"Did Chloe come see you last night?" Lex asked innocently.  
  
"No. I never saw her. Why?"  
  
"Lan-" Chloe started but was cut off.  
  
"Thank you Lana. Good bye," Lex said disconnecting the call. "You went to Clark. I knew it. Admit it!"  
  
"I wasn't at Clark's, I promise. Please believe me, Lex," Chloe resorted to begging.  
  
Lex pulled a dagger down from his wall.  
  
"Lex…" Chloe tried to reason. "I wasn't at Clark's!"  
  
"I know you like him, Chloe. I see it in your eyes. You want him," Lex said absently twirling the dagger.  
  
"I don't. I like you, Lex. I really do. I don't like Clark anymore. Not anymore, not for a long time," Chloe said backing up until she was pressed against the wall.  
  
Lex continued to advance on her. "I liked you, Chloe. I really did. I liked you and I had to sit around watching you pine over your Clarkbar!"  
  
"What can I do to prove it to you," Chloe asked.  
  
"Nothing," Lex growled kissing her forcefully.  
  
Chloe tasted blood when she bit her tongue. She tried to put passion into the kiss to prove her affection for him, but the fear paralyzed her. The last thing Chloe felt was the dagger being plunged into her stomach. She screamed into Lex's mouth as her world went black. 


	5. Chloe's Thoughts

Chapter 5- Chloe's Thoughts  
  
Chloe gasped and sat bolt upright in her bed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't catch her breath. She needed to think about her dream. What did it mean? Chloe never put a lot of credit into dreams, but they never hit this close to home. She knew that she needed to calm down and analyze the dream and its relation to her life. Chloe couldn't think in her room. It was too closed in, it made her feel like a caged animal. She was hesitant about going to Clark's, but she knew that his 'fortress of solitude' was the best place for her to get her thoughts together.  
  
Chloe climbed out of bed and slipped on her socks and shoes. It was a chilly night, so she put on an over-sized sweatshirt to cover her tank top. She glanced at her clock as she grabbed her keys. It was five thirty.  
  
Chloe climbed into her car and coasted it out of the driveway before starting the engine. She didn't want to risk waking her father. When Chloe got to Clark's she drove her car inside the barn so that it wouldn't be seen. She climbed out and shut the massive wooden doors of the barn before climbing up the stairs to the loft.  
  
Clark woke when he heard the barn doors shutting. He walked to his window and scanned the yard. When he saw nothing, he scanned inside the barn. As soon as he saw the car and petite person climbing the stairs, he knew it was Chloe. He knew that Chloe liked to use his 'fortress' whenever she needed to think. Clark went to the kitchen to prepare a tray of food and drinks.  
  
Chloe crossed the loft to the old sofa. She sat down and curled her legs under herself.  
  
What did the dream mean? She knew that she liked Lex, now. Did she still like Clark? Chloe admitted to herself that Lex had darkness in him. But murder? He had been so mad. Right before he kissed her the anger had turned to pain and betrayal. That look had taken her breath away. To see pain in Lex's eyes and know that she had caused it had made her want to cry. Why was he in pain? Did Lex truly care about her that much? So much that he would kill her so that Clark couldn't have her?  
  
Chloe shivered in the cold night air and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. Before she could continue her thoughts she heard someone on the stairs. She knew that it was Clark, and felt guilty for waking him. Clark appeared a few seconds later holding a tray and blankets.  
  
Chloe was glad to see her friend, despite the role he had played in her dream. Her stomach growled when she saw the food. There was a pot of steaming coffee, along with sodas, cookies, Twinkies, and chocolate.  
  
Clark set the tray on a crate in front of the couch without a word. He silently wrapped a blanket around Chloe's shoulders and draped another across her lap. Only after he sat down did he speak. "Was it bad?" he asked, his face full of concern.  
  
Chloe nodded and rubbed her stomach where she had been 'stabbed.' When she realized what she was doing she took a cookie to keep her hands busy.  
  
Clark poured them both a cup of coffee and Chloe took it gratefully in her cold hands. When Clark put his hand reassuringly on her knee she pulled away. Lex's 'accusations' were too vivid in her mind. When she saw the hurt look in Clark's eyes she began to cry. Her hand flew back to her stomach as Clark took the cup from her and handed her a tissue.  
  
"It was horrible," Chloe said between sobs.  
  
"Come here," Clark said gently.  
  
Chloe shook her head. "I can't. That was why he did it," she said crying even harder.  
  
"Chloe, what happened?" Clark asked.  
  
"He was so mad. The pain, it hurt so much," Chloe said, still absently rubbing her stomach. "He was mad, then so, so sad. Then the pain. I was so scared."  
  
Clark's jaw clenched at the thought of someone hurting Chloe. "Chloe, it was a dream, wasn't it?" Chloe looked so frightened that Clark wasn't sure that it really had been a dream.  
  
Chloe nodded and wiped her eyes with the wet tissue. "The look in his eyes. He wouldn't believe me. Then the kiss, and the dagger. Oh, Clark, I was so afraid," Chloe said with a new wave of tears.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Clark asked wishing with all he had that he could hold his best friend.  
  
Chloe nodded. "Last night Lex dropped me off at my house. I had things to think about and I needed someone to talk to, so I went to Lana's," Chloe explained.  
  
"In your dream?" Clark asked.  
  
"No, this was before. Lana and me talked for a few hours, then she took me home. That's when I had the dream," Chloe said her tears beginning to subside.  
  
"Now tell me about the dream," Clark told her, his voice full of worry.  
  
"I was at Lex's house and he was yelling. He said he wanted to know where I went after he dropped me off. He said that I had gone to you. I told him that I went to Lana's, but he refused to believe me. I convinced him to call Lana; I knew that she would tell him where I was. So, he did. Lana told him that she hadn't seen me all night," Chloe said the tears starting to fall again.  
  
Clark looked at her intently, his eyebrows furrowed in worried concentration.  
  
"He flipped out. He took a dagger off of the wall and started twirling it and playing with it. I tried to reason with him. I told him that I liked him, and that I hadn't come here. He said he didn't trust me. Then he kissed me so hard that I could taste blood. I tried to kiss him in a way to prove my feelings for him," Chloe said as her quiet tears became less controlled. She struggled to catch her breath.  
  
All Clark could do was listen to her. He felt so helpless.  
  
"I looked into his eyes, and I could see all the pain that I had caused him. He stabbed me in the middle of the kiss. The metal was so cold. I have never felt such a searing pain. My last thought was that he might go after you, and I couldn't let him do that. I blacked out before I could do anything. That's when I woke up."  
  
"And you came here," Clark clarified.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It was a dream, Chloe. Only a dream. Lex could never do anything like that. He likes you, Chloe. He would never hurt you, or let anyone else hurt you," Clark explained.  
  
"I can see the darkness in him, Clark. I try not to let it, but it scares me."  
  
"If you're scared of him, then why date him?"  
  
Chloe wiped her eyes and took a sip of coffee. "Not him, Clark. I'm not scared of Lex. I'm scared of the darkness. I think that's part of what draws me to him. The mystery," Chloe explained before eating a Twinkie.  
  
"What about me?" Clark asked, his voice barely audible.  
  
"What?" Chloe asked, her breathing still ragged.  
  
"Nothing. Can I hold you now?" Clark asked hopefully.  
  
Chloe nodded and Clark pulled her to him. When he wrapped his arms around her, she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It hurt so much, Clark," Chloe whispered, already half-asleep.  
  
Clark put one hand protectively on her stomach and tightened his arm around her. Soon, Chloe's breathing evened and she fell asleep. When Clark was sure that she was asleep he picked her up and carried her into the house. Clark's mom had woken up in the hour and a half that they had been in the barn. When Clark walked inside he signaled to his mother that Chloe was asleep.  
  
"Put her in your room," Martha whispered.  
  
Clark nodded and climbed the stairs to his room. When Chloe was safely tucked into his bed Clark went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Clark, what happened?" Martha asked worried for her son's friend.  
  
"She had a bad dream. It really scared her, mom. I've never seen her cry like that," Clark explained.  
  
"Chloe was crying? It must have really shaken her up badly," Martha replied.  
  
"It did. She looked so afraid. Like a little kid. I wish I could do something about it."  
  
"I know, Clark. I'm sure talking to her helped. It's Saturday. Why don't I fix up the couch and you can go back to sleep," Martha offered.  
  
"Good idea," Clark said with a yawn. "Where's dad?"  
  
"He had to go to Metropolis, he'll be back this afternoon," Martha said fixing up the couch.  
  
Clark's mumbled a reply before lying down and going back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Author's Note: I started writing in the dream sequences before I found out about Lana's visions in the episode 'Obscura.' I was not trying to steal the WB's idea. Anyway, mine aren't visions through someone else's eyes. You'll find out what they are all about later in the story. Also, it was purely coincidence that Chloe mentioned having nightmares in that same episode!) 


	6. Quartet O' Fun

Chapter 6- Quartet O' Fun  
  
"He was staring at your chest?" Lana asked. She was laughing so hard that her sides hurt.  
  
"Yes," Chloe admitted with a sly smile.  
  
"That sounds like Lex Luthor to me," Pete chimed in.  
  
"Clark? Why the scowl?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I wasn't scowling," Clark replied.  
  
"Yeah you were, man," Pete said with a chuckle.  
  
"What's wrong Clark?" Lana asked with a smile.  
  
Clark was spared the trouble of making up an excuse when the phone rang.  
  
"Smallville High School, Torch office. This is Chloe Sullivan," Chloe said into the phone.  
  
Pete, Lana, and Clark could only hear one side of the conversation, but they could tell that Chloe was excited.  
  
"Oh, hi!…Really?…Everyone?…When?…What time?…I'm sure they'd love to," Chloe blushed before continuing," Yes, I'd love to, also…Do we need to bring anything?…Are you serious?…Alright…" Chloe laughed, "I'll tell them…Okay, see you then…Bye," Chloe finished hanging up the phone.  
  
"Who was it?" Pete asked.  
  
"Lex," Chloe answered nonchalantly.  
  
Lana squealed and clapped her hands together, excited for her friend.  
  
"Lana!" Clark said. His voice was almost a growl.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Cool it, Clark. She's just excited. She's not hurting anyone ."  
  
"Thank you," Lana told Chloe.  
  
"Lex wants to invite us to his house Saturday night," Chloe explained.  
  
"All of us?" Pete asked.  
  
"Yes. He told me to tell you, Pete, that he would like you and him to put your differences behind you. He would be honored if you would come," Chloe said.  
  
"I just might go," Pete said with a smug smile.  
  
"Lana," Chloe said and had to stifle a laugh. "Lex said that he will give you Saturday night off just this once, but don't expect it to happen again."  
  
"I'll have to thank him for his never-ending kindness," Lana said with a laugh.  
  
"Clark, as his best friend, of course he wants you to be there, too," Chloe said.  
  
Clark smiled slightly at the 'best friend' comment.  
  
"What else did you talk about?" Lana asked excitedly.  
  
"Calm down. You act like we're dating," Chloe said.  
  
"Well, you will be soon enough," Lana said back.  
  
"We'll see," Chloe said with a shy smile. "He is going to pick me up in his limo at five thirty. Then we'll pick up Pete, Lana, and then Clark. We will eat dinner at his house," Chloe explained.  
  
"You mean castle," Pete said.  
  
"Mansion," Chloe corrected. "We need to bring swimming suits for the indoor hot tub and pool. He'd like for us to stay the night. Of course we'd each have our own rooms," Chloe finished.  
  
"Wow! I'm in," Lana said.  
  
"Me too," Pete agreed.  
  
"Clark? Please? For me?" Chloe asked with her best puppy dog face.  
  
Clark smiled at his blond friend. ""Yes Chlo, I'll go."  
  
"Good. I'll tell Lex," Chloe said happily.  
  
"Let's continue this at the Talon," Lana suggested. "Don't tell Lex, but I'll give you guys coffee on the house just this once."  
  
"Sounds good to me. I have my car," Chloe offered.  
  
"I have mine," Pete said.  
  
"I rode the bus," Clark admitted.  
  
"Ditto," Lana replied.  
  
"Lana, ride with me?" Pete asked.  
  
"Okay," Lana said with a smile.  
  
"Clark, you're mine," Chloe said with a grin.  
  
The group said good bye and the pairs made their way to the cars.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Does Clark like Chloe?" Lana asked Pete on their way to the Talon.  
  
"Those two have horrible timing," Pete said shaking his head in amusement. "Chloe liked Clark for years. She almost had him once, too. They were so close, but she wasn't quite fast enough," Pete explained.  
  
"Because of me?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just as Clark was starting to have feelings for Chloe, Whitney started thinking about joining the army. When Clark realized that Whitney might have been out of the picture that launched him back into his obsession with you and away from Chloe. When you and Whitney broke up, Clark totally forgot about Chloe. It crushed Chlo in a way you couldn't imagine."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question," Lana pointed out.  
  
"I'm getting there. Chloe got tired of his affections changing so frequently. So, she decided to move on," Pete said.  
  
"To Lex," Lana clarified.  
  
"Right. When Chloe stopped obsessing over Clark, he realized that he really did like her. By the time he got his head straight, it was too late for either of them," Pete finished.  
  
"I see…" Lana said, not sure what to say.  
  
"You like Clark, don't you?" Pete said with a knowing smile.  
  
Lana nodded. "Yes."  
  
Pete laughed. "I'm sorry, Lana. It's just that you three are amazing when it comes to your timings!"  
  
Lana had to laugh, too. "Hey, don't forget about you. I know you like Chloe."  
  
"Am I that transparent?" Pete asked.  
  
"No. But I notice it every once in a while," Lana said.  
  
"Well, then I'd have to include myself in the joke," Pete admitted.  
  
The pair laughed as they pulled up to the Talon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Clark, I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what's wrong?" Chloe asked.  
  
Clark blushed when he realized that Chloe had caught him staring at her. "Nothing," he answered quickly.  
  
"Why can't you talk to me? We're not as close as we used to be. I can't fix it without your help," Chloe said.  
  
"There's nothing to fix. I'm fine, really," Clark lied.  
  
"You are a horrible liar," Chloe said.  
  
"Am not," Clark replied.  
  
"So, you admit that you were lying," Chloe said with a grin when she realized the meaning of what Clark had just said.  
  
"Chlo…" Clark said as they pulled into the Talon. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."  
  
"No. I want to know what's up with you lately," Chloe replied. "We can sit here until you give me an answer I'm happy with."  
  
"Lex is here. He must have called the Torch from his cell phone," Clark said.  
  
"Nice try, but you can't change the subject. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous," Chloe teased.  
  
Clark blushed and stuttered searching for something to say.  
  
Chloe's eyes widened. "Are you jealous?" she asked in shock.  
  
Clark was saved for the second time that afternoon when Lana knocked on the car window. "Let's go you guys," she said happily, oblivious to the tension between Clark and Chloe.  
  
"Shit," Chloe muttered under her breath. "You're not getting off that easily, Clark. We'll finish this later."  
  
When the four friends walked into the Talon they saw Lex sitting in a round booth in the corner.  
  
"We'll have to save those free coffees for later, you guys," Lana said when Lex waved them over.  
  
"Would you care to join me?" Lex asked gesturing to the empty seats on either side of him.  
  
"Sure," Chloe answered with a smile, sliding in beside Lex.  
  
"I better sit on the outside in case we have customers," Lana said ushering Clark into the booth next to Chloe. When Pete slid in next to Lex, Lana sat next to him.  
  
"Did Chloe tell all of you about Saturday?" Lex asked.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"I think it's a great idea, Lex," Lana said with a sweet smile.  
  
"You're coming, then?" Lex asked.  
  
"Yes," Lana answered.  
  
"Count me in," Pete said.  
  
"Good," Lex said sincerely.  
  
"Of course, me too," Chloe said shyly.  
  
"Clark?" Lex asked his best friend.  
  
"I'll have to see. My parents may be going to Metropolis all day, and I might have to go with them," Clark said and Chloe scowled at him.  
  
When Lana saw Chloe's pained expression she said, "He'll go. Even if I have to drag him kicking and screaming."  
  
Everyone including Clark laughed at Lana's threat. When Clark laughed Chloe brightened a little. Chloe blushed when Lex held her hand under the table. As soon as Lex took Chloe's hand Clark stopped laughing.  
  
"You drag Clark? I'd like to see that," Pete said laughing. "He's like twice your size!"  
  
"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that!" Lana said with a laugh.  
  
"How did you know that we were at the Torch?" Chloe asked Lex.  
  
"I know you have to have the Torch ready to send out to be printed on Fridays. I know how passionate you are about it, so I figured that you'd still be at school perfecting it. I didn't know that all of you would be there, though. I was just lucky," Lex replied.  
  
"We were lucky to find you here," Chloe said blushing at her comment.  
  
"I have to go," Clark said through a clenched jaw.  
  
"That's too bad," Chloe said sincerely. She was totally oblivious to the look on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
  
"Bye," Clark said, glancing at Lex and Chloe one more time before walking out.  
  
"What was that all about?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Chlo, can I talk to you for a sec?" Lana said standing up.  
  
"Sure," Chloe said following Lana a few feet from the table.  
  
"You should go after him," Lana told her friend.  
  
"Why? Is he okay?" Chloe asked with a worried look.  
  
"Not exactly. You and him need to sit down and talk," Lana replied. "You are best friends, right?"  
  
"Not as much as we used to be, but yes, I still consider him my best friend," Chloe said confused.  
  
"Do you remember how you used to feel about him?" Lana asked trying to get her point across.  
  
"No! You have got to be kidding me?!" Chloe said in disbelief when she caught on to what Lana meant.  
  
"He didn't know how you felt until it was too late. He hurt you so much. You have a chance to save him from feeling the same pain that he caused you," Lana said.  
  
"I like Lex, Lan," Chloe said not sure of what Lana wanted her to do.  
  
"I'm not telling you to date Clark. You need to tell him how you feel and felt. Talk about how he feels right now, too."  
  
"I have to go. Tell Lex bye for me," Chloe said running out of the Talon as fast as she could.  
  
"What was that all about?" Lex asked when Lana came back to the table.  
  
"Chloe had some unfinished business to take care of," Lana said glancing at Pete.  
  
Pete nodded in understanding.  
  
"She said to tell you bye, and she'll see you Saturday," Lana told Lex.  
  
"Did you tell-" Pete asked.  
  
"I had to, Pete," Lana said.  
  
"Is she going-" Pete asked standing up.  
  
"I don't know what she's going to do about it. Trust her, it will turn out fine," Lana assured him.  
  
"It's not her I'm worried about," Pete replied.  
  
"What am I missing?" Lex asked also standing up.  
  
"Nothing," Pete and Lana said at the same time.  
  
Lex shrugged and walked out of the Talon. 


	7. Outburst

Chapter 7- Outburst  
  
Chloe sped as fast as she could to Clark's house. She was surprised to find him already in his loft.  
  
"I'm sorry it had to be this way," Chloe said softly, sitting next to him on the couch.  
  
"What way?" Clark asked refusing to meet her eyes.  
  
"I mean our impeccable timing," Chloe said.  
  
"Chlo…" Clark said unsure of how much Chloe knew.  
  
"Tell me how you feel, Clark," Chloe urged. "Please? I need to know."  
  
Clark hesitated. "Alone…sad…angry…helpless," Clark replied.  
  
"Why?" Chloe asked.  
  
Clark looked at Chloe and shook his head sadly. "You know why," he told her.  
  
"I want to hear it from you," Chloe said placing her hand on his arm.  
  
Clark kissed her in reply.  
  
Chloe pulled back after only a moment. "Clark, I can't."  
  
"Lex," Clark clarified looking at his hands.  
  
"Why, Clark? After all those years of me liking you, why reciprocate now?"  
  
"I knew that you liked me, I was just afraid to ruin our friendship. I knew Lana wasn't whom I wanted to be with after she and Whitney broke up. I realized that I had stronger feelings for you than I did her," Clark said, his eyes still glued to his hands.  
  
"Look at me," Chloe demanded. "You know I love you. I will always love you, Clark. But, finding this out doesn't make me feel any different about Lex."  
  
"Why not?" Clark asked dejectedly.  
  
"Clark, I waited and waited for you to feel the same way about me that I did about you. We were almost at that point once, remember?" Chloe asked.  
  
Clark nodded not daring to look at her.  
  
"Then, as quickly as it had come, that moment left. I kept waiting for you to remember. I waited for you to realize that I was right beside you, and I wasn't going anywhere. After you left me at the dance, you never showed any signs of liking me as more than friends, so I decided to move on. I couldn't have an emotional attachment to someone who would never come around," Chloe explained gently.  
  
"I understand," Clark said.  
  
"No. I don't think you do. I am truly sorry, Clark. If there was a way to fix it, then I would in a heartbeat," Chloe reasoned.  
  
"You can fix it, you just won't," Clark said. Getting carried away in his emotions, he felt himself becoming angry with Chloe.  
  
"You know that's not true. Listen to what you're saying," Chloe said.  
  
"No! You listen! You claim to love me, but refuse to do anything about it!" Clark almost yelled.  
  
"I'm trying, Clark," Chloe said also becoming angry. "But you're not helping."  
  
"I've told you how I felt, I kissed you, and you still push me away."  
  
"I'm not pushing you away. You can't fix the problem by kissing me, Clark. It's not that easy! I just want us to go back to being best friends," Chloe said trying to control herself.  
  
"We haven't been best friends in years," Clark spat.  
  
"How can you say that?" Chloe almost yelled. His words cut her deeply.  
  
"I tell you how I feel and all I get is a 'poor-Chloe' speech. I would have been better off with Lana," he growled. He regretted the words as soon as he had said them.  
  
Chloe gritted her teeth and slapped Clark. As soon as her hand connected with his cheek it flew to cover her mouth.  
  
"Clark!" she whispered, horrified by what she had done.  
  
Clark clenched his jaw and stared straight ahead.  
  
Chloe stood, her hand still covering her mouth. She half-ran down the stairs and to her car. Chloe revved the engine and sped away. When she pulled into her driveway she turned the car off and leaned against the steering wheel. She stayed that way for a few minutes, trying to control her heavy breathing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Chloe left, Clark was in a daze. The one person he had cared for most had just slapped him. It didn't hurt, he barely even felt it, but it killed him that he had caused her outburst. She had come to talk to him about their problem, and he had pissed her off. He had pushed her over the edge on purpose, and he sincerely regretted it. He was sure that he had just ruined any chance of him ever getting things right with Chloe. 


	8. Reconciliation

Chapter 8- Reconciliation  
  
"You slapped Clark?" Pete asked amazed.  
  
"It wasn't like I planned to. We were talking and he got angry and said that he would have been better off with Lana," Chloe said animatedly.  
  
"Wow! Usually I'm on his side, but that comment was wrong on so many levels!" Pete exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't know what to do, so I just left. I think I really screwed up this time, Pete," Chloe said walking into the Torch office.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You said what?!?" Lana asked her eyes wide.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I didn't mean it, Lana. It just came out. I wanted her to hurt like I was hurting," Clark admitted sadly.  
  
"Oh, Clark! Then what happened?" Lana asked.  
  
"She slapped me, then walked out," Clark said afraid of Lana's reaction.  
  
Lana's jaw dropped at the thought of Chloe getting mad enough to strike Clark.  
  
"I think I really screwed up this time, Lan," Clark said as the office door opened.  
  
When Chloe saw Clark she stopped dead in her tracks, making Pete have to side step so he wouldn't run into her.  
  
"Hey, Pete can you help me with an article in the library?" Lana asked moving to the door.  
  
"Sure," Pete said following her out the door.  
  
Walking down the hall Lana asked, "Did she really slap him?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Did he really say that about you?" Pete questioned.  
  
"Yeah," Lana replied and the pair walked down the hallway shaking their heads in amazement and disbelief.  
  
"Hey, Chloe," Clark said timidly.  
  
"Hi," Chloe replied setting her laptop on her desk. "Clark I-"  
  
"Don't say you're sorry. It was my fault. I didn't mean what I said," Clark cut her off.  
  
"Yes, you did. You just didn't mean to tell me the way you did," Chloe said looking at him.  
  
Clark didn't deny it. "How do we fix it, Chlo? How do we go back?"  
  
"We can never go back. All we can do is wipe the slate clean and start again."  
  
Clark extended his hand. "Hi, my name's Clark Kent," he teased.  
  
Chloe laughed. "I didn't mean literally start over."  
  
"Oh," Clark said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Are you coming tomorrow?" Chloe asked through her laughter.  
  
"Are you going to be hanging on Lex?"  
  
"Clark," Chloe warned becoming serious.  
  
"Okay, okay. Yes, I'll come," Clark admitted.  
  
"Are you going to be nice?" Chloe asked raising her eyebrows at her friend.  
  
"I'll be nice. Scouts honor," Clark said.  
  
"You weren't a boy scout," Chloe said with a laugh.  
  
"So?" Clark asked with a mock pout.  
  
"They're laughing," Lana whispered. She and Pete had circled around to listen in on their friends.  
  
"That's a good sign," Pete whispered back.  
  
"They'll be okay?" Lana asked hopefully.  
  
"They always are," Pete answered. 


	9. Party Time

Chapter 9- Party Time  
  
"Chlo! Lex is here," Mr. Sullivan called to his daughter.  
  
"Thanks, Dad! I'll be right there," Chloe called back. Chloe slipped her duster jacket over her tan shirt and black leather pants and half-ran down the hallway to meet Lex at the door.  
  
"Hi," she said when she had opened the door.  
  
"Wow! You look sensational," Lex said.  
  
Chloe wagged her eyebrows at him with a grin. "Bye, Dad," she called picking up her overnight bag.  
  
"Bye. See you tomorrow."  
  
Lex's chauffeur opened the door for them and they climbed into the limo.  
  
"You know, it takes at least five minutes to get to Pete's house," Chloe said suggestively. Chloe had convinced herself not to worry about who she was to Lex. She was just going to enjoy being anything to him.  
  
"What will we do to pass the time?" Lex teased.  
  
"I have an idea," Chloe said mischievously.  
  
She wrapped her hand behind Lex's neck and pulled his head down for a kiss.  
  
"Pushy," Lex teased, pulling back slightly.  
  
"Who'd you think you were dealing with?" Chloe teased back.  
  
Lex laughed and shook his head. "I didn't say it was a bad thing," he replied.  
  
"Good," Chloe replied as they continued to kiss.  
  
They didn't stop kissing until they reached Pete's house.  
  
"I'll be right back," Lex said when the chauffeur opened the door.  
  
Chloe laughed. "I'll do it. The sight of Lex Luthor stepping out of a limo might intimidate Mr. Ross," Chloe said her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Good point," Lex said sitting back in defeat.  
  
"Pete, let's go!" Chloe yelled opening the door.  
  
"Hold on! I'm coming," Pete yelled from in the house. He grabbed his gym bag and jogged to the front door. "Wow," he said when he saw Chloe. "Are you rewarding Lex, or punishing Clark?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "You are so hilarious," she said sarcastically. "Let's go."  
  
"Are we getting Lana or Clark next?" Pete asked after he was seated in the limo.  
  
"Lana, then Clark," Lex replied.  
  
"I don't hate you, Lex. It was your father who cheated us out of the creamed corn factory, not you," Pete explained.  
  
"Thank you. I don't take it personally. You'd be amazed at how many people form opinions of me because of my father," Lex said.  
  
Pete nodded as they pulled into Lana's driveway.  
  
"Am I allowed to get Lana?" Lex asked Chloe.  
  
Chloe chuckled. "Yes, you are."  
  
"Lex Luthor asking permission? What was that about?" Pete asked.  
  
"He was just trying to be cute," Chloe responded rolling her eyes and laughing one more time.  
  
Lex slowly walked to the front door. Lana's aunt greeted him.  
  
"Good afternoon Ms. Potter. I'm here to pick up Lana," Lex said.  
  
"I'll get her," Nell said walking to the back of the house.  
  
A moment later Lana came strolling to the front door.  
  
"Lana, you look ravishing," Lex said taking in her black skirt, knee- high leather boots, and maroon velvet shirt.  
  
"Thank you, Lex. Did you already pick up Pete and Chlo?" Lana asked grabbing her bag.  
  
"They're in the limo," Lex replied escorting her down the stairs.  
  
Lex politely turned away when Lana bent to enter the limo. After she had sat down, Lex climbed in to take his place next to Chloe.  
  
"Hey, you guys," Lana said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Lana," Chloe replied as Lana sat next to Pete.  
  
"Hey," Pete replied.  
  
"Clark is our last stop," Lex said taking Chloe's hand.  
  
Pete looked at Chloe. "Everything cool?"  
  
"Yeah, as for now," Chloe replied with a smile. "Ooh. I have an idea," Chloe said. She leaned over to Lex and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Fine with me," Lex told her.  
  
"Lana, would Whitney like to come tonight?" Chloe asked. "I know he never really hangs out with us, but he might want to," Chloe finished with a shrug.  
  
"He'd really appreciate the thought, but he and his mother went to Metropolis for the weekend," Lana replied.  
  
"Maybe another time," Lex said as they pulled into the Kent's driveway. "I'll get Clark."  
  
"No!" Chloe said startling her friends. "I'll do it. Be right back."  
  
Chloe bounded up the front stairs and let herself into her best friend's house. "Clark? Where are you?" she called to the empty house.  
  
"Up here," he called back from his room.  
  
Chloe walked up the stairs and into Clark's room. "You gonna be okay tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Clark replied throwing his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Tonight, if you get upset or need to talk to me, just tell me," Chloe told him. Chloe wanted Clark to be able to talk to her if she was doing something that made him uncomfortable.  
  
"I will, stop worrying. Let's go, everyone's waiting," Clark said walking down the stairs.  
  
Chloe followed him, allowing him to step into the limo first. When Clark took the seat next to Lex Chloe rolled her eyes.  
  
"Clark," she half-whined, half-warned.  
  
"I'm kidding," Clark said with a grim, moving to sit next to Lana. "Lighten up."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'll let everyone get settled in their rooms first," Lex said leading the group up a large staircase. "Dinner is at six forty-five. That gives everyone about half an hour. If we all meet at the bottom of the stairs at six forty-five, then I'll show you where the dining room is."  
  
"Good. I would get hopelessly lost if I had to find it on my own," Lana exclaimed.  
  
"It's not that hard once you go through it a couple of times," Clark told her.  
  
"Pete, this will be your room," Lex said gesturing to a door. "Lana, yours is right next to it. There is an adjoining door between the two rooms, so be careful about which door you are opening."  
  
Lana laughed, and Pete said, "Oh, I'll be careful."  
  
"Pete!" Lana exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
The group laughed before Lex went on. "Clark, this will be yours. Chloe, that's yours," Lex said gesturing towards two more doors. "They also have an adjoining door."  
  
Lana narrowed her eyes at Chloe. Chloe laughed and mouthed, "I won't do anything."  
  
"I wasn't worried about you," Lana mouthed back and the girls burst into laughter.  
  
"So, that's everyone," Lex said choosing to ignore the girls outburst.  
  
"Where's your room?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Chloe!" Lana exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way, Lan. This is Lex's house, so if something happens we would need to be able to find him," Chloe said exasperated.  
  
"That is a good point, though," Lex agreed. "Mine is the seventh on the left after Lana's."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes at Lana and the five friends went to their separate rooms to get ready for dinner.  
  
Chloe shut her door and tossed her bag to the floor before throwing herself across the king-size bed. She felt exhausted from the prior week. Before she knew it she was fast asleep. 


	10. A Dream And Songs

Chapter 10- A Dream and Songs  
  
When Chloe opened her eyes she was in a large room. In front of her was a bed with a small red-haired woman laying in it. She looked sickly, but her eyes twinkled as she talked to a boy. The boy looked like he was twelve or thirteen. The woman held his hand as she spoke.  
  
"I love you," the woman said softly.  
  
"I love you too, Mom," the boy said. His voice was shaking and came out only a whisper.  
  
"I'll always be with you, Alexander," the woman said searching the boy's eyes.  
  
"Please don't leave me mom," the boy pleaded desperately.  
  
"I love you, baby," the woman said again.  
  
The boy started to cry.  
  
"Be strong, Alexander. Be strong for me," the woman said.  
  
The boy started to shake and through his tears and his breathing became labored.  
  
"You'll always be my baby boy," the woman said with a ragged breath.  
  
"Mom?" the boy pleaded.  
  
"I'll always be with you…in your heart. Don't forget that. Don't you ever forget that," the woman said gasping for breath.  
  
"No!" the boy shouted when the woman stopped breathing. "Mom? Mom! Mom, please. Don't leave me!! Take me with you!"  
  
Chloe gasped, bringing herself out of her dream. She heard a knock on the door between her and Clark's rooms.  
  
"Come in," Chloe said breathing heavily.  
  
"Chlo? Are you okay? I thought I heard you crying," Clark said.  
  
Chloe reached up to her face. She hadn't noticed the tears until Clark pointed them out. "I'm fine," Chloe said hurriedly.  
  
Clark sat next to her on the bed. "What's wrong? Why were you crying?"  
  
"How did Lex's mom die?" Chloe asked Clark, ignoring his questions.  
  
"I'm not really sure. She was sick for a long time. I know she had to have surgery and that she was on heart medication," Clark said.  
  
"How old was Lex when she died?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Thirteen, I think. I know that she died in '93, and Lex is twenty- one now," Clark said thinking about it for a second.  
  
"Was he there when she died?" Chloe asked.  
  
"You mean in the room? I'm not sure. He never really talks about it. I've kind of put the little bits and pieces together," Clark said.  
  
Chloe nodded and looked at her clock. "It's almost six fifty. We better go," Chloe said standing up.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Clark asked narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
Chloe smiled. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Let's go."  
  
When the two walked down the stairs Lana shot another look at Chloe. "I'm sorry that we're late. It's my fault, I fell asleep and Clark had to wake me up."  
  
Pete laughed at her comment. When Chloe looked at him he said," I'm sorry, Chloe. It's just that we are in Lex Luthor's mansion and our plucky intrepid reporter sleeps. I figured you would have been all over this place by now!"  
  
"I will be Pete. Trust me," Chloe said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"I'm afraid to," Lex said taking Chloe's hand and leading the group to the dining room.  
  
When they got to the dining room Lex said, "I didn't know what everyone liked and disliked so I had the cook prepare a smorgasbord. Just take a plate and help yourself."  
  
"Lex, there's enough food here for fifty people," Clark said eyeing the tables full of food.  
  
"Not with you and Pete here," Lana joked taking a plate.  
  
"Got that right," Pete replied.  
  
Lana, Clark, and Lana laughed as Pete piled his plate with food.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You put that in here on purpose, didn't you?" Chloe asked, lowering her voice so only Lex would hear her. The friends were still eating when Chloe had noticed a karaoke machine in the corner.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Lex said innocently.  
  
"Little sneak," Chloe muttered.  
  
"You don't mean it," Lex said with a smile. "You said Clark says you sing 'like an angel.'"  
  
"I'm not going to sing for all of you," Chloe said.  
  
"Well, if your voice is that bad," Lex said. He had Chloe right where he wanted her.  
  
Chloe shot him a dirty look before turning to Clark. "Clark, how do I sing?"  
  
"Like an angel," he answered a puzzled look on her face.  
  
Chloe snorted in victory.  
  
"You can sing?" Lana asked. "Wow! You are full of surprises!"  
  
"I won't do it," Chloe told Lex adamantly.  
  
Lana looked to where Chloe was glaring and she understood how they had started this conversation. "I want to hear you sing."  
  
"Come on, Chloe. I haven't heard you sing in forever," Pete urged.  
  
"See what you started?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I didn't bring it up," Lex said with a sly grin.  
  
Chloe mumbled something under her breath. "You want to hear a song? I'll sing you a song," Chloe said as she got an idea.  
  
"This can't be good," Pete said with a laugh.  
  
Lex almost wished that he hadn't brought it up…almost.  
  
Chloe stalked over the rack of CDs and picked one out. She shoved it into the machine before grabbing a microphone. She almost laughed out loud as the music came on. Chloe started to sing and tried to put as much attitude as possible into the words.  
  
"chuva! chuvinhao! venho, venho, venho ca, rapaz!  
  
chuva! chuvinhao! venho, venho ca, rapaz!  
  
this is not political it's just that I demand attention when I walk into a room  
  
and it's not that I can't play ball hard it's just that I don't want to  
  
and the more I think about this pressure love I don't want you  
  
and I can't have you and that's what hurts the most  
  
I cannot show you these things I boast  
  
I'll throw my heart out, keep my head up, I cannot fuck up cuz  
  
I got what you need boy (baby I do) but I will only cause you pain, yeah (I promise that)  
  
I got what you need boy (baby I do) but I will only bring on the rain  
  
so I'll prefer to run this road rough around the edges  
  
good for something but too good to give it to you  
  
you run your own course at your own pace but I just got impatient  
  
see, I wanted to explore  
  
forsake you, forsook you, abate you, dissipate you  
  
so turn fate around, I believed that I was free of you (not)  
  
I still believe in those days on benches at sunset or the waves in July-or was it March  
  
we weathered weathers and storms real and imagined, such fragile tenderness  
  
you are truly blessed  
  
I stress this as I blow you this kiss as I blow it in the wind, mmwa  
  
I got what you need boy (baby I do) but I will only cause you pain, yeah (I promise that)  
  
I got what you need boy (baby I do) but I will only bring on the rain  
  
chuva! chuvinhao! venho, venho ca, rapaz!  
  
gonna make u cry so damn hard you're gonna curse your drawers and wish you weren't a boy  
  
gonna make u cry so damn hard you'll curse your drawers and wish you weren't a boy, yeah  
  
I will make u cry  
  
I will make u cry (boohoo)  
  
they say time is made of memories  
  
well I remembered and I'm tired  
  
this is not political  
  
it's just that I remember the fire  
  
babe you left me with my head held high and I feigned to be more than I was, didn't I  
  
I thought I could do without sugar love but this chocolate has turned into sweet bubble gum  
  
candy is sweet but honey is sweeter  
  
it tastes like the real thing but candy is much much cheaper (cheaper)  
  
I got what you need boy (baby I do) but I will only cause you pain, yeah (I promise that)  
  
I got what you need boy (baby I do) but I will only bring on the rain  
  
(rain a'fallin' down, rain a'fallin' down, hahahaha)  
  
(rain a'fallin' down, rain a'fallin' down, hahahaha)  
  
(rain a'fallin' down, rain a'fallin' down, hahahaha)  
  
...time crying...you'll be crying... I'm sorry I made you cry... I didn't mean to, let me wipe those tears away...wipe those tears away...don't cry baby...it's only rain."  
  
"Ouch," Lex said when Chloe had finished.  
  
"You wanted a song, I gave you a song. Happy now?" Chloe asked with a smug smile.  
  
"Ooh," Lana said getting up and jogging to Chloe. She stopped beside the blond and whispered in her ear. The boys could only hear what Chloe was saying.  
  
"Depends…that would be hilarious…which one?…I can't wait to see his face…you're gonna do it?…sing back up?…ok…oh, yeah, it will get the point across," Chloe said with a laugh.  
  
Lana walked over to the CD rack and picked out a CD and pointed to the list of songs on its cover.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Chloe said nodding her head and trying not to laugh. "Guys, we are going to sing one more song. Lana will sing lead for this one," Chloe said handing Lana a microphone. "Ready to play it up?" she asked Lana.  
  
"Oh yeah," Lana said with a mischievous grin at Clark.  
  
"Be afraid, man. Be very afraid," Pete told Clark.  
  
Lana turned on the track. As she started to sing her voice became more and more confidant.  
  
Lana:  
  
Should have been different, but it wasn't different, was it  
  
Same old story Dear John and so long  
  
Chloe:  
  
Should have fit like a glove should have fit like a ring,  
  
Like a Diamond ring token of true Love  
  
Should have all worked out but it didn't  
  
Lana:  
  
She should be here now but she isn't  
  
Lana/Chloe:  
  
There's your trouble, there's your trouble  
  
You keep seeing double with the wrong one  
  
You can't see I love you, you can't see she doesn't  
  
But you just keep holding on  
  
There's your trouble  
  
Lana:  
  
So now you're thinking 'bout all you're missing how  
  
Deep you're sinking, round and round dragging down  
  
Why don't you cash in your chips, why don't you call in a loss  
  
Chloe:  
  
Not such a big loss  
  
Chalk it up to better luck  
  
Could have been true love but it wasn't  
  
It should all add up but it doesn't  
  
Lana/Chloe:  
  
There's your trouble, there's your trouble  
  
You keep seeing double with the wrong one  
  
You can't see I love you, you can't see she doesn't  
  
But you just keep holding on  
  
There's your trouble  
  
Chloe:  
  
It should have all worked out, but it didn't  
  
  
  
Lana:  
  
She should be here now, but she isn't  
  
As Lana started to sing the chorus she mustered up her courage. She glanced at Chloe who nodded at her and smiled. Lana took a deep breath and moved to sit on Clark's lap.  
  
Lana:  
  
There's your trouble, there's your trouble  
  
You keep seeing double with the wrong one  
  
You can't see I love you, you can't see she doesn't  
  
But you just keep holding on  
  
There's your trouble  
  
With that, Lana motioned to Chloe and moved to stand next to her friend.  
  
Lana/Chloe:  
  
But you just keep holding on  
  
There's your trouble  
  
As soon as the song was over Pete laughed. "Go, Lan!"  
  
Clark's eyes had grown to twice their normal size.  
  
"Clark, you have that deer-in-the-headlights look, going on," Chloe said with a laugh. She couldn't stop laughing. "Say something."  
  
"I think the operative word is gulp," Clark replied and Chloe broke into another fit of laughter.  
  
"Well, well. I didn't know we had such talent in our midst," Lex said.  
  
"I think you boys bit off more than you could chew," Chloe replied.  
  
"Come here," Lex told Chloe.  
  
"No. Come here," Clark said standing and walking across the room.  
  
Lana looked at Chloe and her eyes got wide. Chloe laughed and told Lana, "Don't worry. I have it under control!"  
  
Clark leaned down to whisper in Chloe's ear. "What was that about?"  
  
Chloe had to stand on her toes to reach Clark. "It was all her idea. She likes you, Clark," Chloe said, then leaned back to see Clark's reaction.  
  
Clark's face brightened. "Really?"  
  
Chloe grinned at Clark's reaction. Maybe he wouldn't be obsessed with Chloe for much longer. "Really. Now let's go have some more fun," Chloe said pulling him back to the table.  
  
"I was just trying to show him-" Lana said cutting herself off when Clark sat beside her.  
  
Chloe sat back in he chair and Lex pulled the chair close to his. When Lex put his arm around her she leaned into him. On second thought Chloe looked at Clark to see what he would think of Lex's arm around her. To her relief and amazement Clark was still grinning from ear to ear. Lana shyly looked at Clark and he blushed in reply. 


	11. Fast Cars

Chapter 11- Fast Cars  
  
"What does everyone want to do now?" Lex asked after the quintet had talked for over an hour.  
  
"What are our choices?" Lana asked.  
  
"Swimming, hot tub, tennis, go-carts," Lex offered.  
  
"You have a tennis court?" Lana asked.  
  
At the same time Pete said, "You have go-carts?"  
  
Lex laughed. They looked like two kids in a candy store. "Lana, yes. A few actually. Pete, no but I know where a private one is that we can have all to ourselves."  
  
"Go-carts," Pete said.  
  
"Go-carts," Clark agreed.  
  
"Swim," Lana said.  
  
"Chloe?" Lex asked.  
  
"Everything?" she said amazed and everyone laughed.  
  
"What about go-carts, then swimming?" Lex asked. "Is that okay, Lana?"  
  
"Fine with me," she said excitedly.  
  
"I sent the chauffeur home, so we'll have to take my car," Lex told them.  
  
"Will we all fit in one car?" Clark asked.  
  
"No. You'll have to drive one," Lex replied.  
  
"You're going to let Clark drive your sportscar? I picked the wrong best friend," Pete exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks," Clark muttered.  
  
Lex led the friends to his large garage.  
  
"Wow!" Pete said running from car to car. "Lamborghini, Boxter, Astin Martin, Porsche, Ferrari, Camaro!"  
  
"Clark, take your pick," Lex said gesturing to the fleet of vehicles.  
  
"How do I decide? I'll take the Boxter," Clark said after a moment.  
  
"I'm with Clark!" Pete said happily  
  
"That leaves us the Camaro," Lex replied tossing Clark the keys..  
  
"Why?" Chloe asked.  
  
"It's the only one that will hold more than two people," Lex said. "You know where the course is," Lex said to Clark.  
  
"Let's get this baby on the road," Pete said jumping into the open- roofed car.  
  
Clark laughed and climbed into the driver's seat. He started the car and carefully pulled it out of the garage.  
  
Lex escorted the ladies to the Camaro and opened the passenger door for them.  
  
"Uh, Chlo…" Lana started.  
  
Chloe grinned. "You want to sit in front?"  
  
Lana nodded. Chloe laughed and climbed into the back seat. When Lex revved the engine Lana's eyes got wide. Lex peeled out backwards and floored the gas pedal. Within seconds they had passed Pete and Clark in a blur of silver.  
  
"Come on Clark. This is a Boxter, not a minivan," Pete urged.  
  
When Lex, Lana, and Chloe passed them Pete tried again.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Clark laughed and floored the gas pedal.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Pete shouted when they flew past Lex.  
  
"Whoa! Clark's getting a little daring," Chloe said with a grin.  
  
"Let's see just how daring," Lex said throwing the car into gear. The Camaro sped up and Chloe was tossed against the back seat. Lex pulled right up to the bumper of the Boxter before passing it and cutting them off. Then, he slowed and let Clark pass before doing it again.  
  
"What is he doing?" Clark asked.  
  
"I think he wants to play," Pete said with a goofy grin.  
  
"Then we'll have to play along," Clark said slamming on the brakes.  
  
"Whoa!" Lana yelled when Lex swerved past the stopped Boxter. The Camaro flew past the car.  
  
"Hold on girls," he said twisting the steering wheel as hard as he could. The Camaro skidded across the road as it made a U-turn. Lex aimed it right at the Boxter.  
  
"What's he doing?" Clark asked again.  
  
"Playing chicken," Pete said, his grin getting even wider.  
  
Clark grinned mischievously. "Let's see what this car can do," Clark said flooring the gas.  
  
"Go Clark!" Pete yelled.  
  
"Lex! What are you doing?" Chloe asked as the cars bore down on each other.  
  
"Don't worry. I know Clark, he'll back down," Lex assured her.  
  
"Clark, man, maybe this isn't a good idea," Pete said as the Boxter's speedometer rose past 65 miles per hour.  
  
"Lex, he's not giving in," Lana said getting worried as the cars flew at each other.  
  
"Wait for it," Lex said.  
  
"Clark, we're getting too close. Pull back," Pete urged.  
  
"Don't worry," Clark said.  
  
"Lex! Please!" Chloe begged.  
  
"Any second now," Lex said.  
  
"We'll hit them!" Lana exclaimed as the cars came even closer.  
  
"Clark, what's wrong with you?" Pete asked, not at all happy with Clark's newfound courage.  
  
"I'm just trying to have fun," Clark said gunning the gas.  
  
"Lex!" Chloe screamed as the cars came within feet of each other.  
  
A second too late Lex realized Clark wasn't backing down. Lex jerked the wheel just in time to miss hitting the Boxter. Both girls screamed as the car spun out of control and skidded down the road. The back end collided with a telephone pole, causing the car to finally come to a stop.  
  
"No!" Clark yelled turning the Boxter around and racing back to the Camaro.  
  
"Oh, no," Pete said as Clark pulled beside the other car. Both boys jumped out and ran to the car. Clark jerked open the door. "Who's hurt?" he asked frantically.  
  
Lana was shaking and holding her wrist. "I tried to brace myself when we spun. Then we hit the pole and I jammed my wrist into the dashboard."  
  
Clark gingerly took her arm to feel for a break as Lex looked straight ahead in a daze. Pete moved beside Clark to Chloe. Chloe's eyes were foggy and she was holding the back of her head.  
  
"Chlo?" Pete asked putting his hand behind her head.  
  
"I hit my head," she replied her eyes swimming.  
  
Pete's hand was wet when he pulled it away. "She's bleeding," he told Clark.  
  
"Lex, are you hurt?" Clark asked.  
  
"I-I-" Lex started.  
  
"Pete, can you drive this car back to the mansion?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Pete replied.  
  
"Lex, get out," Clark told his friend as he moved to the driver's side of the Camaro. "Come on, Chlo. Come with me," he said helping her out of the car. Clark took off his jacket and held it to her head.  
  
"Ow," she complained falling against Clark in pain.  
  
Clark winced. "Sorry. Lex get in back, Pete is going to drive you home," Clark told Lex.  
  
When Lex was in the back, Pete climbed in and started the car. "Here, Lan," he said taking off his jacket. He laid it on her lap as a pillow for her sore wrist, then carefully started back to the mansion.  
  
"Chloe? Chloe!" Clark called on the way back to Lex's.  
  
"Don't scream, Clark," Chloe commanded.  
  
"Then don't fall asleep," Clark countered.  
  
"Lex, are you okay?" Lana asked turning in her seat.  
  
"I could have killed you," Lex replied.  
  
"But you didn't. Lex, are you hurt?" Lana asked.  
  
"I don't know," Lex replied leaning against the seat.  
  
"Ahh," Lana moaned when the Camaro hit a bump in the road.  
  
"Sorry, Lana," Pete said in a worried tone.  
  
"Clark, what are we going to do? I can't tell my dad what happened!" Chloe said.  
  
"We'll figure it out. We have to take it one step at a time. We'll go to Lex's and figure it out from there," Clark replied. "Lex will know what to do."  
  
Chloe gasped as a wave of pain hit her. She grabbed Clark's arm in a death grip.  
  
"Chloe?" Clark asked as her grip eased on his arm.  
  
"I'm okay," she said sighing in relief as the pain ebbed a little.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Lana asked Lex.  
  
"I don't know. God, I don't know. I shouldn't have been so stupid! I could have killed you and Chloe. Oh, Chloe! I don't even know how bad her head was," Lex said.  
  
Chloe squeezed Clark's arm with every new wave of pain. "It hurts, Clark," she said breathing heavily.  
  
"I know. We're almost there," Clark said in a soothing voice.  
  
Lana winced as they pulled into Lex's garage. Pete climbed out and moved the seat to let Lex out, before moving to Lana.  
  
Clark pulled in beside the Camaro and Lex opened the door to help Chloe out. As Chloe stepped out, she got dizzy and swayed. Lex caught her with one arm, and Clark grabbed her waist to steady her. Lex tightened his arm around Chloe's waist as he guided them into the closest room.  
  
"Call Doctor Vargas," Lex commanded a servant.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Luthor," she replied scurrying away.  
  
Lex helped Chloe to the couch. "Pete?" he asked.  
  
Pete understood and sat next to Chloe to support her.  
  
"Lex, your shoulder," Clark said gesturing to the blood.  
  
"It's Chloe's," Lex replied.  
  
Clark's eyes narrowed for a moment before answering. "Not all of it. Take off your jacket.  
  
Lex complied and almost screamed when he moved his shoulder. The sleeve of his shirt was covered in blood. "I can't move my shoulder like that again, Clark," Lex said, understanding that Clark meant for him to remove his shirt, also.  
  
"This might hurt, but I have to see your arm," Clark said grabbing Lex's shirt and ripping off the sleeve.  
  
Lex moaned.  
  
"Oh, Lex," Lana gasped when she saw his arm. His arm was obviously broken right under the shoulder, and some of the bone could be seen through the skin.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chloe asked her eyes darting around nervously. "Why did you say that?"  
  
"Nothing, Chloe. Lex just hurt his arm," Lana said trying to calm the blond.  
  
Chloe nodded, causing her eyes to swim. She laid her cheek against Pete's shoulder.  
  
"Lex, don't move your arm," Clark said.  
  
"That won't be a problem," Lex replied. "I couldn't move it if I wanted to."  
  
"Chloe? Chloe!" Pete almost yelled.  
  
"Chloe, wake up," Lana urged.  
  
Chloe moaned. "Clark, I can't wake her up," Pete said nervously.  
  
"Chloe, wake up now!" Clark demanded. When she didn't respond Clark pressed his fingertips to the back of her skull.  
  
Chloe shrieked in pain and her eyes flew open.  
  
"Stay awake, Chloe. You have to stay awake," Clark urged as Chloe began to cry.  
  
"Clark, you didn't have to-" Pete started.  
  
Clark cut him off. "Yes, I did. We don't know if she has a concussion. If she does and she falls asleep, she may not wake up," Clark told his friend as Doctor Vargas walked in.  
  
"Who's hurt the worst?" he asked immediately, looking at Lex.  
  
"Chloe. The blond," Lex said gesturing to Chloe. He almost laughed at his remark. Chloe's hair wasn't so blond anymore.  
  
Doctor Vargas opened his medical bag and took out a penlight. "Follow the light with your eyes," he told Chloe. She tried her best as her eyes continued to swim. He put the light away and removed the jacket from her cut. He placed a towel at the base of her neck and pulled a bottle out of his bag. "This will burn, but I have to clean the cut to see how bad it is," Doctor Vargas said before pouring the liquid over her wound.  
  
Chloe yelped in pain and grabbed Pete's hand.  
  
"Most of the bleeding has stopped. You don't need stitches," Doctor Vargas said before turning to Lex. "She has a slight concussion. When she goes to bed, wake her every hour. If she doesn't wake up, call me."  
  
Lex nodded, holding a towel to his arm. "Now, Lana," he said nodding toward the other girl.  
  
Lana held out her wrist for the doctor. "I jammed it," she explained.  
  
"It's not broken, just very badly sprained," he said pulling a brace out of his bag. "Wear this for four weeks."  
  
Clark took the brace and eased it onto Lana's arm. "Now, Lex," he said moving to Lex's side.  
  
Lex turned his shoulder to the doctor and pulled the towel away.  
  
"I'll have to reset it," the doctor explained.  
  
"In the other room," Lex said not wanting the girls to see his pain. "Clark, can you come with us?"  
  
Clark nodded and followed Lex into a room a few doors down.  
  
"I have to pull it to reset it. Before I put a cast on it, I need to stitch the cut. I'm going to give you a soft cast that can be removed, so you can redress the cut," Doctor Vargas said. "Sit on the stool."  
  
Lex sat and Clark stood close beside him. Doctor Vargas put one hand on Lex's shoulder and used the other to grip his arm. "On three. One, two, three," he said jerking Lex's arm down.  
  
Lex screamed in pain and Clark took his hand. Lex squeezed as hard as he could as the doctor cleaned his cut and stitched it. When it was bandaged, put the cast on carefully and eased Lex's arm into a sling. "I'll come back in three weeks to remove the stitches. The cast can come off in six. I highly recommend keeping the sling at all times, but if you must take it off try not to move your arm too much," he explained putting his supplies back in his bag. "Clean and re-bandage the wound every couple of days. If it starts to bleed and won't stop, call me."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," Lex said as Doctor Vargas left.  
  
"He didn't ask any questions. He didn't ask what happened," Clark pointed out.  
  
"He is paid well to keep his mouth shut," Lex answered walking back to the others. He immediately went top Chloe and sat beside her.  
  
"Your arm," she said groggily.  
  
"I'm fine," Lex replied wrapping his good arm around her waist. Chloe laid her cheek against his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," Lex said kissing the top of Chloe's head.  
  
"We know, Lex. We don't blame you," she said. On second thought she looked at Clark. "We don't blame anyone," she added.  
  
"Let's go to bed, it's late," Clark said.  
  
"Lana, do you think you can help Chloe get dressed," Lex asked as Chloe swayed. "I don't think she can do it on her own," he said stopping outside of Chloe's room.  
  
"Of course," Lana said wrapping her good arm around Chloe's waist and taking her from Lex.  
  
"We'll take turns waking her up," Clark said.  
  
"No, I'll do it," Lex replied.  
  
"Lex, you're in worse shape than she is. You need to sleep," Lana replied.  
  
"No!" Lex demanded.  
  
"Okay," Pete said. "Lex, at eleven, Clark at twelve, me at one, Lex at-"  
  
"Me too," Lana said. "I'm hurt but not nearly as bad as Chloe or Lex. Let me help," Lana said leaving no room for discussion.  
  
Pete nodded. "Lana at two, Lex at three, Clark at four, me at five, and so on," Pete said. "We can sleep in four hour intervals."  
  
Lana nodded and half-carried Chloe to her room. "Chlo, you have to stand up for me," Lana told her.  
  
Lana turned to get Chloe's bag and turned back in time to catch the girl.  
  
"Clark!" Lana yelled.  
  
Clark's door flew open. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"You're going got have to hold her up. I can't do it by myself," Lana replied.  
  
Clark nodded and walked to the girls. He stood behind Chloe and put his hands on her waist. Chloe leaned back against him and gasped when her head connected with his chest. Lana pulled Chloe's nightclothes out of the bag, laid down the pants, and picked up the shirt.  
  
"Come on, Chlo. You have to help us," Lana said softly. As Chloe started to take her shirt off Lana warned, "Clark, watch her head."  
  
Clark obediently used one hand to ease the shirt over Chloe's bruised skull. Lana gently helped Chloe into her nightshirt before starting on her shoes and socks.  
  
"It hurts so much," Chloe said slumping against Clark's chest.  
  
"I know," he soothed, brushing her hair out of her face.  
  
"Chlo," Lana said tapping Chloe's right calf, then her left to tell her to step into her pants.  
  
When Chloe was dressed Clark lifted her into his arms and into bed. Lana covered her with the blankets. When Chloe closed her eyes, Lana put a hand on Clark's arm.  
  
"Go to sleep. Lex has first shift, he'll wake us if anything is wrong," Lana told him.  
  
Clark nodded in reply and they went to their separate rooms. 


	12. Wake Up Call

Chapter 12- Wake Up Call  
  
When Lana took her turn at two o'clock she grinned when she saw all three guys asleep in various chairs around Chloe's bed. She walked quietly to Chloe's side. When she bent over Chloe she noticed a dark stain on the silk pillowcase.  
  
"Chloe? Wake up," Lana said gently shaking her friend. "Guys! Pete, Clark, Lex!"  
  
"Wha-" Pete said groggily.  
  
"Lana?" Clark asked sitting up.  
  
"What is it?" Lex asked waking up quickly.  
  
"She's bleeding again," Lana told them.  
  
Lex was at Chloe's side in second. "Chlo, you need to wake up."  
  
Chloe moaned and opened her eyes. "Ohh, my head," she moaned.  
  
Lex put his good arm under her and helped her sit up. "Clark, in the bathroom is antiseptic wash and towels. Will you get them?"  
  
"Yeah," Clark said jogging out of the room.  
  
"Pete, the fourth door on the right is a linen closet. Will you get a clean pillowcase?" Lex asked.  
  
"Sure," Pete said leaving the room.  
  
"What can I do?" Lana asked.  
  
"Here," Lex said getting up. "Sit beside her while I wash her cut."  
  
Lana took Lex's place beside Chloe. When she slipped her arm behind Chloe's back Chloe leaned into her gratefully.  
  
When Clark and Pete came back Lex moved to take the towels and wash.  
  
"I'll do it," Pete said taking the things from Clark. "You can't do it with one hand, Lex."  
  
Lex nodded and Pete stood over Chloe. "This will hurt, Chlo," Pete warned before pouring the liquid over her head. Chloe gasped in pain and reached out for something to hold onto.  
  
"Uhh…" Lana cried when Chloe latched onto her bandaged wrist.  
  
"Lana!" Clark said rushing to her side. "Chloe let go."  
  
"Sorry, Lan," Chloe said through the waves of pain.  
  
"It's okay. You didn't mean to," Lana said wincing.  
  
Lex picked up the bedside phone and pressed a button. "I need an icepack, a basin of water, and three clean towels in Miss Sullivan's room immediately," he said before setting the phone in its cradle.  
  
Lex sat on the bed in front of Chloe and faced her. He picked up the towel Clark had brought and put it to the back of her head. Chloe moaned and lay forward, resting her head on his good shoulder.  
  
"How's your shoulder?" Clark asked, changing the pillowcase.  
  
"Fine," Lex said as the servant came in. "Put them on the table."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Lex wet one of the towels and used it to wipe Chloe's head. He had never touched something so gently or with such tenderness before. "Lana, would you stay in here with Chloe the rest of the night? I want to keep an eye on your wrist. It would make me feel better if you girls stayed together."  
  
Lana saw the hurt in his eyes and it made her want to hug him. "Of course, that way I can keep an eye on Chlo, too."  
  
Clark helped Lana into bed. He pulled the covers up around her and laid a pillow on he stomach. "Lay your wrist down," Clark told her before setting the ice pack onto her wrist.  
  
"Ooh, that's cold," Lana said.  
  
"That's why they call it an icepack," Pete chimed in, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Lana laughed. "I guess you're right."  
  
"Chloe, you're not bleeding anymore. Do you want to sleep?" Lex asked pulling Chloe away to look into her eyes.  
  
"Please," Chloe replied.  
  
Lex nodded and gently laid her back against the now-clean pillowcase. "You girls try to get some sleep, okay?"  
  
"Mmm hmm," Chloe murmured closing her eyes.  
  
"We will," Lana replied as Clark kissed her forehead. 


	13. Pick Your Poison: Honesty Or Deception

Chapter 13- Pick Your Poison: Honesty or Deception  
  
Pete got up at nine o'clock to check on the girls. When he got to Chloe's room no one was there. He walked into Clark's room. "Clark, Chlo and Lan aren't in the room," Pete said.  
  
"Huh?" Clark asked standing and walking into Chloe's room. He crossed to Lana's room, but then weren't there either. "I'll wake up Lex." He walked down the hall to Lex's room and knocked. When Lex opened the door Clark told him, "The girls aren't in their rooms."  
  
"Don't worry, guys. Chloe was feeling a lot better at seven when I checked on her," Lex said walking down the halls. "Knowing her she probably enlisted Lana's help in combing every inch of this place."  
  
"I hear voices," Pete said.  
  
"That's Lana's laugh," Clark said.  
  
"It's coming from the kitchen," Lex explained making a beeline for the kitchen door. He opened the door to find Lana and Chloe laughing and sitting at the table with his cook.  
  
"Hi, guys," Chloe said with a smile.  
  
As soon as Lex walked in the cook stood and lowered her eyes.  
  
"We got hungry. Can you believe it took us almost half an hour to find the kitchen?" Lana asked.  
  
"Actually, yes," Pete said with a grin.  
  
"Anyway, we finally found it and Margie was kind enough to make us something to eat. A very good something, I might add," Chloe explained smiling at the cook.  
  
"Thank you for taking such good care of our ladies," Lex told the cook resorting to his business tone.  
  
"It was my pleasure, Mr. Luthor," Margie said excusing herself.  
  
"Feeling better?" Lex asked moving to Chloe's side.  
  
"Much," she said tilting her head up for a kiss. When she realized his cast and sling she delicately placed a small hand on his arm. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Lex said.  
  
"You don't have to be, you know," she told him, knowing that he would tell her that even if he thought he was dying.  
  
"I know, but I am," Lex replied. "Lana? What about you?"  
  
"It only hurts a little," Lana said sincerely.  
  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but what do we tell Nell and Mr. Sullivan?" Pete asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"The truth," Lex answered with no hesitation.  
  
"No!" Chloe shouted. Her hand flew to her forehead. "Note to self: no screaming."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"We have to be honest," Lex said looking to Clark for support.  
  
"Lex, you know that I swear by honesty, but in this case we may need to make an exception. If you still want our parental figures' trust, we have no choice," Clark said.  
  
"Clark, I can't lie to everyone. The way to gain trust is not through deception," Lex responded.  
  
"Think about it Lex. I go home and Nell says, 'Lana what happened?' What do you think she'd do if I told her that you and Clark were playing chicken in your sports cars and you lost control of the car?" Lana asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"But-" Lex started.  
  
"My dad was already skeptical about my seeing you. For one because you are so much older than we are," she said gesturing to her friends. "And secondly because you're his boss. I had to do a lot of persuading. If I tell him what happened he'll forbid me to see you," Chloe said taking his free hand.  
  
"If my mom and dad find out that I willingly drove your car, raced you, and that it ended the way it did, it won't be pretty. Lex, we did some stupid things last night. If my parents find out, you will lose all the trust that you have worked so hard to get," Clark said.  
  
"If we lie and they find out the truth, then where will that get me? It will secure everyone's opinions that I'm a cheating, heartless, untrustworthy man just like my father," Lex reasoned.  
  
"Pick your poison, Lex," Pete said. "Honesty, and have everyone's trust out the window. Or deception, and risk people finding out. If they don't find out, then no one will get hurt."  
  
"So, we can hide Chloe's injury with her hair," Lex said still trying to make the teenagers see it his way. "What about Lana? The brace is pretty obvious that something happened."  
  
"I'll tell Nell that we were playing tennis and I threw my wrist out. I hurt this wrist in a riding competition a few years ago, so it's always been weak," Lana explained.  
  
"If that had happened I would have called her immediately. She knows that," Lex said.  
  
"I'll tell her that I insisted that you didn't because it wasn't a big deal. Lex, trust us on this," Lana said.  
  
"I don't like this. I don't like it at all," Lex said looking at each one of them in turn.  
  
"It's too late now, Lex. Like you said, you would have called them right away. If they find out now, we'll still be in trouble," Chloe said.  
  
"Fine, but if they ask me I'm telling the truth," Lex said. 


	14. Friends And Family

Chapter 14- Friends and Family  
  
"Hi Chloe!" Lana said walking through the crowded halls of Smallville High.  
  
"I know that look. Something good happened. Care to share?" Chloe asked with a grin.  
  
"Clark asked me to be his girlfriend," Lana said shyly.  
  
"What did you say?" Chloe asked her eyes getting wide and her lips breaking into a grin.  
  
"Yes," Lana answered timidly.  
  
"Good for you," Chloe said sincerely as she opened her locker. "What does Whitney think?"  
  
"He's okay with it. I think he expected it sooner or later," Lan said nodding thoughtfully.  
  
"Good," Chloe said shutting her locker. "You want to come over?"  
  
"Sure. Did you drive?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yeah, I need to stop by the Torch for a sec first, though," Chloe said.  
  
"Have you talked to Lex lately?"  
  
Chloe laughed. "It's been almost three weeks and he still calls every day to make sure I haven't died," Chloe said.  
  
"Aww, how sweet," Lana exclaimed looking at her own brace.  
  
"I told him that if he didn't stop calling that my dad would get suspicious. So, he calls every other day," Chloe said with a hearty laugh.  
  
Lana laughed as Chloe opened the Torch door.  
  
"There's my boys," Chloe said when she saw Clark and Pete. "Congratulations, Clark."  
  
Clark blushed and stood to put an arm around Lana's shoulders. "Thank you."  
  
"Lana, why don't we celebrate by getting those free coffees you offered almost a month ago?" Pete asked, his eyes flashing.  
  
"Actually, I'm going with Chlo. It's up to her," Lana said looking to Chloe.  
  
"Fine by me," Chloe agreed.  
  
"I'll go with Pete," Clark said leading Lana out of the Torch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Okay, what does everyone want?" Lana asked.  
  
"Can you hold a tray with your arm?" Clark asked.  
  
"I usually hold my tray with my left hand. It's not a problem," Lana said smiling sweetly.  
  
"Non-fat, no-foam, latte," Chloe told the brunette.  
  
"Mochaccino," Pete said.  
  
"Coffee with milk and a-" Clark said.  
  
Lana interrupted him. "Little bit of honey. Got it," she said walking to the counter.  
  
"So, Clark, have you taken her to your 'fortress of solitude' yet?" Chloe asked wagging her eyebrows.  
  
"Keyword: Solitude. Besides, I just asked her out this morning," Clark replied not biting Chloe's bait.  
  
"Don't worry, there'll be plenty of time for that," Pete teased.  
  
"You two are horrible," Clark told his friends.  
  
"You know you love us," Chloe said playfully punching his shoulder as Lana came back to the table and set her tray down.  
  
Without thinking Clark reached up to swat Chloe on the back of the head.  
  
"Clark!" Lana said knocking his hand away just inches from Chloe's head. "Think about it…"  
  
Clark grimaced, " Sorry, Chlo."  
  
Chloe laughed. "Lana just saved your life. You should be grateful," she said as her cell phone rang. "Hello?…Hey, Lex!…I'm at the Talon with the group…Aww, you don't have to…I understand…Okay, let me ask them. Guys, Lex is having a business party at his house Friday. He would like for us to come and then stay afterwards and just hang out. He wants to make up for last time."  
  
"He has nothing to make up for," Lana said.  
  
"I know…humor him, guys," Chloe said.  
  
Everyone nodded his or her agreement.  
  
"Lex? What time?…Okay, we'll meet you there…Just a second, let me ask. Do we want him to pick us up in the limo?" Chloe asked.  
  
Clark and Lana nodded.  
  
"We have that interview," Pete reminded her.  
  
"Lex, you can pick up Lana and Clark. Me and Pete will have to be a little late, we have an interview for the Torch…You heard?" Chloe laughed. "They are holding hands as we speak…Lex says congratulations."  
  
"Tell him thank you," Lana replied.  
  
"Lana says thanks," Chloe told Lex. "Lex says get back to work!"  
  
Lana laughed.  
  
"I'm just kidding, he didn't say that…okay, see you later…bye," Chloe said hanging up the phone.  
  
"He still feels bad about the accident?" Lana asked.  
  
Chloe nodded. "Only, he doesn't call it an accident. He feels so horrible. Lex feels responsible because we were at his house and in his cars. We were in his care and he put our lives in jeopardy," Chloe explained.  
  
"That's not true," Clark said.  
  
"I know that, but he doesn't," Chloe said.  
  
"Can we go talk to him?" Lana asked.  
  
"I don't see why not. You guys coming?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yeah," Clark answered.  
  
"I can't…hot date," Pete replied with a grin.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes as the four made their way to the cars.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Go in the back way," Clark told Chloe pointing to the service road.  
  
Chloe eased her car behind the mansion and everyone climbed out.  
  
"Can we just walk in?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yeah. The staff knows me," Clark answered opening the door.  
  
As they got to Lex's study they could hear controlled, but angry voices.  
  
"What were you thinking, Lex? You could have killed them."  
  
"You don't think I know that, Dad?" Lex replied with more emotion in his voice than he meant to be.  
  
"You'll never change. You'll always be a shame to this family."  
  
"We aren't a family. Mom and I were a family. You and I never have been and never will be a family."  
  
"Girls, stay in here for a sec," Clark said opening a door.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I'll be right back," Clark said ignoring her question. Clark closed the door and walked to Lex's study. He opened the door, "Lex?"  
  
Lex whipped his head around at his name. His eyes were flashing fire. "Clark! This really is not a good time."  
  
"I know," Clark said glancing at Lionel. "Can I talk to you for a second? It won't take long."  
  
Lex nodded solemnly and followed Clark into the hall. "What is it?"  
  
"The girls are here," Clark said gesturing to the room they were in. "They wanted to talk to you about the accident…tell you it wasn't your fault," Clark explained.  
  
"You really can't stay, Clark," Lex said trying to calm his voice.  
  
"I know, can you at least tell them hi and bye?" Clark asked hopefully.  
  
Lex nodded again and walked to the other room. When Chloe saw Lex she crossed the room to him.  
  
"Lex," she said putting one arm behind his back and the other hand on his chest. "You're not wearing your sling," she said frowning at his 'untouchable' demeanor.  
  
"Girls, you really have come at a bad time. Can we do this another day?" Lex asked, purposefully not addressing Chloe's comment.  
  
"Of course," Lana said smiling and walking to Clark.  
  
Chloe frowned even more when Lex said, "Thank you," and walked back to his study.  
  
"What was that about?" Lionel growled.  
  
"It's none of your concern," Lex answered closing the door.  
  
"Let's go, girls," Clark said putting a hand on each of their backs to guide them out of the mansion. "Want to go to my house?"  
  
Chloe shrugged, lost in thought. "Why not?"  
  
"Thanks for the enthusiasm," Clark said with a wide smile.  
  
Chloe brightened. "Clark, I would love to go to your house. I want to go more than I've ever wanted anything in my whole life," Chloe said climbing into the car.  
  
"That's more like it," Clark replied and they all laughed. 


	15. More Dreams

Chapter 15- More Dreams  
  
Author's Note: I need to give credit where credit is due. It took a lot of research to do these next few chapters, so I am going to give all sources that I used. For the quotes in this chapter, and the following chapters I used:  
  
www.karenmarshall.com/smallseasononequotes.htm  
  
members.tripod.com/welcometoinsanity/smallvillequotations.html  
  
www.geocities.com/supermanded/quotes.htm  
  
Keep in mind that every time I used a quote it came off of these sites.  
  
**A young redheaded boy is in a helicopter with Lionel Luthor. Lionel is reading an issue of the Daily Planet. The little boy has his eyes tightly shut in fear.  
  
"Open your eyes, Lex," Lionel told the boy.  
  
Lex's eyes stayed squeezed shut. "I can't!"  
  
"Luthors are not afraid. We don't have that luxury. We're leaders," Lionel says wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders. "You have a destiny, Lex. You're never going to get anywhere with your eyes closed."  
  
Once on the ground Lionel meets with a group of men next to a cornfield.  
  
"Lex? Son," Lionel says to make sure Lex didn't wander off. When he sees Lex he turns back to the men. "Now, where do I sign?"  
  
"Right here, Mr. Luthor," one of the farmers says.  
  
As Lionel is signing the papers Lex wanders into the cornfield. Suddenly there are meteors flying all around them into the cornfield. Lionel looks around before going after Lex. "Lex! Lex, where are you?" Lionel shouted running through the cornfield. He stops short when he sees something red on the ground. When Lionel bends down to pick it up he realizes it as a tuft of Lex's hair.  
  
"Lex? Lex?" Lionel shouts almost frantically. He looks around and sees a lump under a pile of cornstalks. He walks over to the pile and pushes them aside.  
  
Underneath the corn stalks is Lex. He is whimpering and almost completely bald. Lionel backs away in complete disgust, no longer worried about his son. **  
  
Chloe woke slowly and immediately reached for the small velvet book next to her bed. After the second strange dream, Chloe had started to think that there might be a connection between them all. So, she bought herself a diary to write her dreams in. She wrote very detailed descriptions, worried that the one detail she left out would be the one connecting factor.  
  
Chloe had no idea why she was seeing these things. First, the dream of Lex getting jealous of her and Clark and killing her. Then, the dream of Lex watching his mother die. Now, this.  
  
Chloe had told Clark about the first dream. Now that she had these last two, she had decided not to tell him anymore. To Chloe it was like she was seeing intimate, private details of Lex's life. She felt that by telling people her dreams, she was revealing parts of Lex that weren't her right to tell. So, she kept them to herself. Chloe just wished that she could figure out what they meant! 


	16. Brush-Off

Chapter 16- Brush Off  
  
"What's up, Chlo?" Clark asked the next morning.  
  
Chloe's brow was furrowed in thought. "Have you talked to Lex lately?"  
  
"Yeah, I talked to him last night," Clark answered noticing the emotion in Chloe's face. "Why?"  
  
"I think he's been avoiding me this past week," Chloe said looking up at Clark as he took his normal seat on the edge of her desk.  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well, when I call the mansion the servant either tell me that he isn't home, or he has the courtesy to talk long enough to tell me he can't talk. Oh, and then there's the three times that I've been at the Talon and he drove up. I saw him look around the parking lot. When his eyes land on my car, he drives off," Chloe said matter-of-fact.  
  
"Maybe he just changed his mind," Clark reasoned.  
  
"Clark, you know as well as I do that's not what happened," Chloe said.  
  
"Give him another chance," Clark asked.  
  
"I don't want to give him another chance. I want him to start acting like my boyfriend. Obviously I have to hurt, and it be his fault, before he pays attention to me," Chloe said hotly.  
  
"Chloe, that's not fair," Clark said.  
  
"I know, but I can't help it. I have spent too much of my life being screwed over by men to let him use me at his convenience," Chloe replied.  
  
"Well, you have a chance to tell him how you feel tonight at the party," Clark said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: The song 'Let'er Rip' belongs to the Dixie Chicks.  
  
"Thank you for the interview, Mrs. Gellar," Chloe said smiling at the elderly woman.  
  
"You're such a beautiful, sweet young woman," Mrs. Gellar said taking Chloe's arm as they walked to the door. "You should keep that one," she said gesturing to Pete.  
  
Chloe laughed. "We're just friends. I have a boyfriend," Chloe said.  
  
"Do I know him?" the woman asked as Pete went ahead to the car.  
  
"I'm sure you do. I'm dating Lex Luthor," Chloe told her.  
  
"Luthor, eh? He's a very troubled young man. You'll do him a world of good, hon," Mrs. Gellar said.  
  
"I hope so. Bye Mrs. Gellar," Chloe said walking to the car.  
  
"Bye, honey. Drive safe!"  
  
"We will," Pete replied as they climbed into the car. "Very wise woman."  
  
"Yeah, well…" Chloe replied turning up the radio.  
  
Pete handed his keys to the valet and Chloe took his arm when they got to the mansion. Chloe's eyes got wide at all the people, food, and live band in the grand ballroom.  
  
"There's Lex," Chloe said removing her hand from Pete's arm. The two made their way to Lex, who was at the moment talking to three stuffy- looking men in suits.  
  
"Lex," Chloe said walking up to him.  
  
"Chloe, Pete. I'm glad you could make it," Lex said with his business smile.  
  
"Do introduce us to this stunning young woman," one of the men said.  
  
"You remember you already met Lana and Clark. These are their friends Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross," Lex told them.  
  
Chloe frowned at the introduction and waited for Lex to go on. "We really should find our friends," Chloe said curtly when Lex turned back to the men. She reclaimed Pete's arm and they walked away.  
  
"That was cold," Pete commented.  
  
"I was just showing him the courtesy he bestowed upon us," Chloe replied seeing Clark and Lana across the room.  
  
"I was talking about Lex, not you," Pete clarified.  
  
As soon as Chloe and Pete walked up Lana could tell something was wrong. Chloe's eyes flashed between pained and angered. "Guys, would you get us some sodas?" Lana asked, trying to get a moment alone to talk to Chloe. As soon as the guys were gone Lana started in with her questions. "What's wrong, Chlo? Did something happen?"  
  
"Clark's friend! He introduced me as Clark's friend!" Chloe fumed.  
  
"Everyone here knows Clark. Clark comes to all of these parties as moral support for Lex. Maybe Lex was just trying to clarify who you were," Lana reasoned.  
  
"I'm his girlfriend. That's who!" Chloe said.  
  
"Look, he's moved to another group. I'll go with you and let's try again," Lana offered.  
  
"Fine," Chloe said and the girls walked to Lex.  
  
"Ladies," Lex said when they walked up. "I would like you to meet my business associates, Roger Wallace, Gina Scott, and Eric Thomas. This is Lana Lang and Chloe Sullivan, Clark's girlfriend and best friend."  
  
"Clark has good taste," Roger said.  
  
"Thank you," Lana replied sweetly.  
  
"Which one of you beautiful ladies is his girlfriend?" Gina asked.  
  
"That would be me," Lana replied.  
  
"Are you single?" Gina asked Chloe.  
  
"Y-" Chloe started but was interrupted when Clark said her name.  
  
"Here are your drinks, ladies," he said smiling.  
  
Chloe took her drink and turned around to finish her sentence, but Lex had moved on to another group of people. "Again!" Chloe muttered under her breath.  
  
"Again?" Pete asked. "You can't be serious."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Clark asked confused.  
  
"Lex introduced me as your friend. This is the second time, only this time he promoted me to best friend for good measure," Chloe said.  
  
"Chlo-" Clark started.  
  
"You have that amazing Kent charm, right Clark?" Chloe asked.  
  
"So I've been told…by you mainly," Clark replied.  
  
"Well, I am about to go work my amazing Sullivan charm," Chloe said smirking.  
  
"You have some of that?" Pete teased.  
  
"Watch it," Chloe warned walking away.  
  
Chloe slipped her hand into the crook of Lex's arm and smiled sweetly at the people he was talking to.  
  
Lana groaned when Lex removed her hand without looking at her. "Lex, Lex, Lex," Lana said to herself.  
  
After the third failed attempt Chloe forced herself to chit-chat for a moment before stalking off. Pete and Clark started to go after her.  
  
"Let me do it," Lana said putting a hand to each boys chest. She came back almost ten minutes later. "I can't find her."  
  
"Isn't that her?" Pete asked pointing to the stage.  
  
"Oh, no," Clark moaned. As the song faded out and a new one began, Chloe started to sing.  
  
"I can tell there's something you don't wanna tell me"  
  
"Isn't that your friend?" a woman asked Lex.  
  
Lex tried to keep the anger from his face. "Yes it is."  
  
"It's killing you cause the words are hard to find"  
  
"She has a beautiful voice," the woman replied.  
  
"Yes she does. Now back to business," Lex said dragging her attention away from Chloe.  
  
"I know you want to break it to me gently  
  
Well sweet baby say what's on your mind  
  
Let'er rip, Let it fly  
  
Come on baby say it, do you think I'm gonna cry"  
  
"Excuse me," Lex said to his associates before walking to Clark, Lana, and Pete. "Clark, can I talk to you?" Lex growled.  
  
"Of course," Clark replied.  
  
"I ain't about to bawl, and I ain't gonna die  
  
So if you're gonna say goodbye, don't take all day and night  
  
Let'er rip, Let it fly"  
  
"What is she doing?" Lex asked angrily.  
  
"She's singing," Clark answered.  
  
"I've never insulted your intelligence, Clark. Don't insult mine," Lex replied.  
  
"Why the drama, we don't have to drag out this situation  
  
It wasn't you, it wasn't me, sometimes  
  
The chemistry don't ignite"  
  
"Chloe has always loved music," Clark said.  
  
"Do you have a point?" Lex asked.  
  
"She likes music because it expresses emotion in a way nothing else can. She's trying to tell you how she feels. How you're making her feel," Clark explained.  
  
"There ain't no rings, no mortgage, there ain't any complications  
  
It's just a hyphenated word, get it out, I'm sure I'll be all right"  
  
"Go, Chloe," Pete said grinning at his friend.  
  
"Lex is not going to like this," Lana said looking to Clark and Lex.  
  
"Oh, well. He'll get over it," Pete responded.  
  
"Yeah, and probably at her expense," Lana answered.  
  
"Let'er rip, Let it fly  
  
Come on baby say it, do you think I'm gonna cry  
  
I ain't about to bawl, and I ain't gonna die  
  
So if you're gonna say goodbye  
  
Don't take all day and night  
  
Let'er rip, Let it fly"  
  
"This is unacceptable," Lex said glaring at Chloe.  
  
"Is Chloe your girlfriend?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yes, as far as I know," Lex replied, his gaze not leaving Chloe.  
  
"Then treat her like it," Clark responded kicking into 'Mother Bear' mode.  
  
"It ain't no big deal, ain't no great loss  
  
You and I are on the same train of thought  
  
So you don't have to tell me where to get off  
  
Maybe I misunderstood you, if you're leaving baby would you"  
  
"Chloe can hold her own," Pete assured Lana.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I think I'm more worried about Lex," Lana said and the two laughed.  
  
"Let'er rip, Let it fly  
  
Come on baby say it, do you think I'm gonna cry  
  
I ain't about to bawl, and I ain't gonna die  
  
So if you're gonna say goodbye  
  
Don't take all day and night  
  
Let'er rip, Let it fly"  
  
As Lex made his way to Chloe he had to resist the urge to jerk her off of the stage and drag her into the next room. "Can I talk to you?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Certainly," she answered forcing a smile.  
  
Lex offered her his arm and they led her to the other room. As soon as they were out of the ballroom Chloe jerked her hand away.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Lex asked, his composure slipping.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing! Clark's best friend?!? Is that all I am to you?" Chloe yelled.  
  
"Chloe, those were my business associates," Lex told her.  
  
"Screw them! I should be more important to you," Chloe fumed.  
  
"Chloe, you're fifteen. What-" Lex started.  
  
Chloe cut him off. "Is that what's bothering you? That you're six years older than me? That doesn't matter to me. It doesn't matter to Clark, Lana, Pete, the Kents, or even Nell. It only matters to you!" Chloe raged.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me, Chlo. It only matters to them," Lex said.  
  
"Don't call me Chlo. That is reserved for people who care about me. If you cared enough about me it wouldn't matter what the people in that room would think," Chloe stated.  
  
"You couldn't understand," Lex replied his temper flaring.  
  
"What am I to you, Lex? Am I just Clark's best friend? I may be crazy but I thought I was more than that," Chloe said loudly. "I'm going home!"  
  
When Chloe turned to leave Lex grabbed her arm roughly, forcing her to stay where she was. "You are more than Clark's friend," Lex growled.  
  
"You're right, I'm his best friend. And don't you dare ever touch me like this again," Chloe fumed ripping her arm from Lex's strong grip. Chloe walked out the door to find Pete, Lana, and Clark. "Pete, will you take me home?"  
  
"Of course, Chlo," Pete said wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulders. Pete looked daggers at Lex as they made their way down the hall.  
  
"Lex?" Clark asked hesitantly.  
  
Lex shook his head. His blue eyes were as cold as ice as he made his way back into the ballroom.  
  
Lana took Clark's hand. When Clark looked at her she nodded and they went after their friends. They got outside just as Pete and Chloe were climbing into the car. Clark and Lana jumped into the backseat before Chloe could finish her protest.  
  
"Guys, you didn't have to leave," Chloe said.  
  
"Lex may not know where his priorities lie, but we do," Lana told her.  
  
"Thank you," Chloe said sincerely.  
  
"He did that to you," Pete said gesturing toward her arm. It was a statement but Chloe felt it needed answering. She nodded.  
  
"He grabbed you?" Clark asked in disbelief.  
  
Chloe looked at him as if to restate her theory of Lex's dark side.  
  
"He shouldn't have done that," Clark almost growled, looking at Chloe's arm.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll regret it," Chloe spat.  
  
"You bet he will," Pete said angrily. "Nobody touches Chloe."  
  
Lana was surprised by the anger in the boys' voices. She hadn't realized how protective they were of their best friend. They sounded like mother bears protecting their cub.  
  
"Let me talk to him," Clark told Chloe.  
  
"If you can get to him first, go right ahead," Chloe said squaring her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, we'll get to him," Pete replied.  
  
Chloe's face softened with her best friends' loyalty. "I'm sorry that I ruined everyone's chances for fun tonight. Why don't I make up for it by everyone staying at my house tonight? Maybe we can make something good come out of it."  
  
"That's a great idea, Chlo," Lana replied smiling.  
  
"I'm in. I'll take everyone home to get his or her stuff," Pete agreed turning the car around.  
  
"You know how my parents feel about me staying overnight, but with Lana there I'm not sure they'll be so okay with it," Clark stated.  
  
"I'll go in with you and explain," Chloe said with a smile. "Please? I want you all to be there."  
  
"Okay," Clark agreed with a bright smile.  
  
"Thank you, guys," Chloe said.  
  
"We're always here for you," Lana replied.  
  
"Pete, can we go by the grocer's to get snacks and things?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Of course," Pete replied pulling into his driveway. "I'll bring some money to chip in. Be right back. Try not to talk about Lex until I can join in the fun."  
  
"Clark? You look ready to explode. I've never seen you this angry, well except the time you got mad at your dad for- wait, I've never seen you this angry," Chloe said with a laugh.  
  
"He shouldn't have laid his hands on you, Chloe," Clark said his voice getting louder.  
  
"Clark, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore," Chloe said.  
  
"Let me see," Clark replied.  
  
Chloe held out her arm and Clark traced Lex's fingerprints.  
  
"That tickles," Chloe said with a laugh.  
  
Clark brightened a little at her comment, but continued to examine her arm. Satisfied that there wasn't any permanent damage he let go.  
  
"He's never done this before, right?" Lana asked hopefully.  
  
"No. I've never seen him this mad. He brought it on himself," Chloe added as Pete hopped back into the car.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pete asked.  
  
"Vengeance on Lex," Chloe replied with a short laugh.  
  
Pete pretended to pout. "I told you to wait for me."  
  
"Don't worry, we have plenty more Lex-bashing to go," Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"You guys haven't slept over in the longest time, I miss it," Chloe said. On second thought she got a mischievous look in her eye and added. "Now we get to add Lana to our little group."  
  
"Run, Lana!" Pete yelled.  
  
"I plan on it," Lana replied laughing. "Be right back."  
  
"Hey, don't scare her off," Clark warned Chloe.  
  
"If you haven't done that already, it's not happening," Pete jabbed at Clark.  
  
"Be nice," Clark replied in mock hurt.  
  
"We're always nice," Chloe replied with her trademark smile.  
  
"About as nice as the meteor freak of the week," Clark answered.  
  
"Hey, don't forget our very own Miss Lana Lang was a meteor mutant for a while, too," Chloe said.  
  
Pete laughed. "Not that long ago, either."  
  
"Worthy of the wall of weird, I might add," Chloe said, her eyes bright.  
  
"Alright, alright. I see when I've been beat," Clark told them as Lana came back.  
  
"On to Clark's," Pete said pulling away from Lana's.  
  
"Here, Chloe," Lana said handing Chloe a wad of bills. "For the snacks."  
  
"Thank you, come again," Chloe said and they all burst into laughter.  
  
At Clark's house Clark and Chloe jumped out of the car and ran to the front porch.  
  
"Ha! Beat you again!" Chloe said in triumph.  
  
"That's just because you didn't have to go around the car," Clark complained opening the front door.  
  
"Hi, Mr. And Mrs. Kent," Chloe said to the couple at the kitchen table.  
  
"Hello, Chloe. It's good to see you. I thought you two would still be at Lex's?" Mrs. Kent asked.  
  
"We were. Let's just say it didn't go as planned. Lana and Pete are spending the night at my house. Can Clark come too?" Chloe asked sweetly.  
  
"Lana's spending the night?" Mr. Kent asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes. So is Pete. Lana will share the bed with me and the guys will sleep on the floor," Chloe assured him.  
  
Mrs. Kent looked to her husband before answering. "Of course you can, Clark. Have fun."  
  
"We will," Chloe replied taking Clark's hand and guiding him up the stairs.  
  
"Are you really okay?" Clark asked throwing clothes into a bag.  
  
"You mean besides my heart? Yes," Chloe replied. "Lex will be a totally different story, though."  
  
Clark laughed. "He's on your list, isn't he? He's got it coming to him…hard…and he doesn't even know it. I would not want to be him," Clark said putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Chloe laughed and squeezed his waist as they made their way back to the car. 


	17. An Ambush And A Torrent Of Blood

Chapter 17- An Ambush and A Torrent of Blood  
  
Author's Note: Again, a lot of research went into this chapter. Here are my sources:  
  
www.lexslash.com/newpages/SVtranscripts.html  
  
www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show.cgi?show=81  
  
Thank you very much to these websites! They are amazing!!  
  
  
  
"It was a little after midnight when the phone rang. Chloe looked at the caller I.D. before looking to her friends. "It's the folically- challenged apathetic millionaire," she told them.  
  
"Let me answer," Clark said grabbing the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Clark? It's Lex," Lex replied.  
  
"I know," Clark said shortly.  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong, Clark," Lex said.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong? Do you realize how you made Chloe feel?" Clark asked.  
  
"Clark, you don't understand," Lex said.  
  
"I do understand. I know what it's like for you, but you really hurt her," Clark said.  
  
"She doesn't understand my point of view," Lex told him.  
  
"No, you don't understand Chloe's point of view," Clark said getting angry.  
  
Lana took the phone from Clark as Chloe looked on in amusement. "Lex, you brushed her off three times tonight. Not one, not two, but three," Lana told him.  
  
"How nice to hear from you, Lana," Lex said sarcastically.  
  
"She gave you two chances after the first time and you blew it," Lana told him.  
  
"Lana, it was business," Lex explained.  
  
"Chloe needs to come before your precious PR," Lana said, her temper rising. "She loves you, Lex."  
  
"Chloe loves me?" Lex asked.  
  
"Yes, and you might have just blown it," Lana pointed out.  
  
It was Pete's turn to grab the phone. "You did blow it, Lex."  
  
"Well, isn't this quite the little party," Lex replied.  
  
"I don't ever want to see you, or hear about you touching Chloe like that ever again. Do you understand me?" Pete raged.  
  
"Pete-" Lex started.  
  
"Don't 'Pete' me! You need to decide how you feel about Chloe. If you only have feelings for her when it's convenient for you, then she deserves better," Pete fumed.  
  
Clark decided it was best to try and run interference. "Lex. Chloe has been our best friend since eighth grade. We are very protective of her. I understand you getting upset, but you crossed the line when you left a handprint on her arm," Clark said.  
  
"Clark, I didn't realize," Lex said shocked. He didn't know he had grabbed her that hard.  
  
"I know you didn't, but you need to watch who you're dealing with," Clark replied.  
  
"Let me talk to her."  
  
"Yes?" Chloe asked taking the phone.  
  
"Chloe? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your arm," Lex said.  
  
"Lex, you don't get it. Yea, you hurt my arm, but you did so much more than that. You hurt my feelings, and my heart. The pain of my arm is nothing compared to the pain of that," Chloe explained sadly.  
  
"Chloe, it was business," Lex tried to explain.  
  
"I know it was. You could have at least had the decency to tell me that you were going to treat me that way," Chloe said.  
  
"You're right. I should have. I just figured that, like Clark, you would have known that. Will you forgive me?" Lex asked.  
  
"I really like you, Lex. I seriously do. I actually thought that you felt the same way, but the way you acted tonight made me think otherwise. I can't forgive you until I can see what I mean to you," Chloe said softly.  
  
"I care about you, Chloe," Lex told her.  
  
"Words mean nothing. You have to show me, Lex," Chloe said her face dropping.  
  
"Chlo?" Lex asked when she became silent.  
  
Clark took the phone as a single tear slid down Chloe's cheek. Lana and Pete each put a hand on Chloe's shoulders.  
  
"Lex?" Clark said into the phone.  
  
"Clark, I'm not done talking to Chloe," Lex said, almost pleading.  
  
"She's done talking to you, for now," Clark replied looking worriedly at Chloe.  
  
"Clark, I'm sorry," Lex said.  
  
"So am I," Clark said. "So am I."  
  
"Bye, Clark," Lex said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Bye," Clark replied. "Chlo, are you okay?"  
  
Chloe nodded and forced a laugh. She wiped her tear away forcefully. "Look at me. Crying over a guy who could care less," she said through a forced smile.  
  
"He does care, Chlo. He just doesn't know how to show it. He didn't have- " Clark started.  
  
"A family to show him how to love. Yes, I know. Believe me, I know," Chloe finished for Clark.  
  
Lana yawned, causing a chain reaction throughout the group.  
  
"Let's sleep," Chloe offered.  
  
"Good idea," Pete replied rubbing his eyes.  
  
When Chloe made the pallet for the guys she turned to Lana. "Which side?" she asked gesturing to the bed.  
  
"By the wall," Lana replied climbing under the covers.  
  
Clark laid down closest to the bed, with Pete beside him. The four friends were sound asleep within minutes.  
  
**There is a large plaque of the Presidential Seal. It has an ethereal glow. The room slowly spins, focusing on the Oval Office. Lex is wearing a white suit and leaning forward on a large wooden desk. His right hand is encased in a black glove. Everything, has an unworldly brightness to it. As if in fast forward, Lex walks past the desk to a door. Suddenly, all that can be seen is one of Lex's piercing blue eyes.  
  
The glow is gone as Lex is standing in a field of beautiful sunflowers surrounded by mountains. Lex bends down to smell the yellow flowers. He runs a gloved finger over the flower and the flower immediately shrivels and dies. Spreading out in a ring around him all the flowers wither and turn black as they die. When the flowers are gone they leave behind a field of human bones and skulls.  
  
Lex has a happy smirk on his face as the sky turns red. A red drop falls on Lex's white suit and he glances at it. Soon, more drops fall and Lex looks to the sky. As the drops become a torrent of blood Lex raises his arms in a glad welcome. **  
  
Chloe woke up covered in sweat. She looked around to assure herself that she was in fact in her own room. She was brought back to reality by the sight of her friends around her. Clark, Pete, and Lana's presence comforted her very little as she began to tremble. She covered her mouth with her hand as she was wracked with sobs.  
  
Without a word Clark reached up and took her free hand. Chloe held his hand tightly before slipping down beside him. Chloe wept endlessly into Clark's chest. Clark knew that Chloe just needed to be held. So, he held her. His shirt was quickly soaked, but he didn't notice.  
  
No matter how hard Chloe tried she couldn't make her limbs stop shaking. She was afraid that she would never stop crying. This was by far the worst in her series of dreams. It froze her veins when she remembered the way Lex had lifted his arms proudly to the blood. It was as if he expected it, welcomed it, yearned for it. Not even Clark could protect her from these pictures in her head. This new vision would haunt Chloe for a very long time. 


	18. Clarification

Chapter 18- Clarification  
  
"Hey, Clark," Lana said into the phone.  
  
"Lana! Hi," Clark answered. "What's up?"  
  
"I need to ask you a question," Lana said hesitantly.  
  
"Okay, shoot," Clark replied.  
  
"What happened with you and Chloe last weekend? When I woke up she was laying with you," Lana said quickly.  
  
"Chloe has nightmares," Clark explained. "They can be pretty intense. I woke to the sound of her crying. When she has nightmares, the best thing to do is just to let her know you're there. So, I held her hand and she crawled down beside me."  
  
"Oh," Lana said softly. She still wasn't totally positive that Clark and Chloe didn't have feelings for each other anymore.  
  
"Lana, don't worry. We're just friends," Clark said realizing Lana's doubts.  
  
"I know. It's just that sometimes I forget how truly close you two are," Lana replied.  
  
"You have to understand, Lana. Whatever Chloe dreamed scared so much that she was shaking. It took her over an hour to stop crying," Clark went on.  
  
"I-I had no idea. I'm sorry," Lana answered.  
  
"Don't be sorry. You didn't know. Please don't talk to Chloe about her dreams. She doesn't like people to know, but I thought you should hear it," Clark said.  
  
"I won't. Bye, Clark."  
  
"Bye, Lan." 


	19. D'oh!

Chapter 19- D'oh!  
  
"Lex!" Chloe said, surprised to find him in the Torch office.  
  
"I forgot how amazing your 'wall of weird' was," Lex said perusing the articles and pictures. "I especially enjoy this article," Lex said gesturing to a picture of a small boy with a shock of red hair. Beside the picture of the little boy was a picture of the same boy, only older and bald.  
  
Chloe grimaced. "Thank you. What brings you to the Torch?" she asked setting her bag down.  
  
"I came to ask for your company at dinner tonight," Lex replied walking to within inches of Chloe.  
  
"Lex, I-" Chloe started.  
  
"If you would be more comfortable with Lana and Clark there, I'll understand," Lex said with a pained look in his eyes.  
  
"I was going to say that I would love to," Chloe answered with her trademark smile.  
  
"Good, I'll pick you up at seven," Lex said turning to leave.  
  
Chloe grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. They looked silently into each other's eyes for a moment before Chloe stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. A few seconds into the kiss the picture of Lex in the field of human bones flashed across Chloe's mind and she gasped involuntarily.  
  
"What?" Lex asked searching her eyes.  
  
"Nothing," Chloe said shaking her head to get rid of the mental picture. "You know what, I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Tonight," Lex said walking out.  
  
Chloe had to resist the urge to smack herself in the head.  
  
"Chlo, was that Lex?" Clark asked walking in a few seconds later.  
  
"Do you know of any other well-dressed bald men, Clark?" Chloe teased.  
  
"Come to think of it…" Clark replied.  
  
"Oh, I wanted to say I'm sorry about my little soap opera last weekend. I didn't mean to wake you, or soak you to the bone," Chloe said animatedly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that I was there," Clark replied.  
  
"Clark Kent: Defender of the weak; helper to the helpless," Chloe said with a grin.  
  
"That's me," Clark answered.  
  
"Do you have your article?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Right here," Clark said handing her a bright blue disk.  
  
"Ahh…thank you," Chloe said slipping the disk into her computer.  
  
"I liked your article this week," Clark said picking up an issue of the Torch.  
  
Chloe smiled as he began to read it.  
  
Of DreamMen and Friends  
  
by: Chloe Sullivan  
  
Friends. What would we do without them? Most of us  
  
don't realize what we have right in front of us. It takes some  
  
tragedy, or painful experience to see the greatness that we call  
  
our friends. Why is this, I ask you?  
  
Recently I attended a party with a small group of friends.  
  
Three different times I attempted to talk to the man who I  
  
believed to be the man of my dreams. Sadly, but not  
  
completely unexpected, DreamMan blew me off all three times.  
  
Why, you ask? You say, if he was the man of my dreams then  
  
he wouldn't treat me that way.  
  
You would be exactly right. I did my best to show  
  
DreamMan how I felt and all I got to show for it was the brush-off  
  
and his handprint on my arm. Well, I got more than that. My  
  
three friends, make that best friends, came to my rescue and we  
  
left DreamMan in the dust.  
  
I know that everyone is just dying to know exactly who  
  
three wonderful people are, so I'll tell you.  
  
First, is Pete Ross. All around football player, and…well,  
  
just a player. He's always been a shoulder to lean on and an ear  
  
to complain into. Thank you, Pete!  
  
Second, is Lana Lang, budding equestrian. Although, as you  
  
all know me and Lana have had our differences in the past, she has  
  
become a true friend. Everything she does comes straight from the  
  
heart! Lana, you never cease to amaze me with your generosity!  
  
Last, and certainly not least is Clark Kent. Lovable Farmboy,  
  
and soon-to-be (if I have anything to do with it!) journalist. Clark  
  
has stuck with me through thick and thin, and believe me it has  
  
gotten pretty thick! Clark, I couldn't go on without you!  
  
So, this leads us to Chloe's advice for the week:  
  
1. Pick your friends wisely, they do come in handy.  
  
2. When picking your DreamMan (or woman!) make sure  
  
your decision won't come back to bite you in the rear.  
  
To all friends everywhere: Thank you!  
  
"You like that, huh? It wouldn't happen to be because of the little section all about you would it?" Chloe teased.  
  
Clark raised his eyebrows innocently. "Is Lex still in the dust?"  
  
"He's not as dusty as he used to be, but he still needs a good dry cleaner," Chloe answered, her eyes shining.  
  
Clark laughed. "Will he be taking his Armani suits to the dry cleaner anytime soon?"  
  
"Tonight, maybe," Chloe said. "We're going out to dinner."  
  
"Me and Lana are going to dinner and a movie tonight. Do you want to meet us for the movie?" Clark asked.  
  
"Will Lana mind?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Will Lana mind what?" Lana asked walking into the office.  
  
"If me and Lex meet you at the movies tonight," Chloe responded.  
  
Lana stood in front of Clark and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Lana won't mind," Lana answered.  
  
"Will you come?" Clark asked hopefully.  
  
"Just a second. I'll have to ask Lex, but I'd rather he came back up here," Chloe said.  
  
"Why?" Lana asked.  
  
"Let's just say that I didn't make a very good impression a few minutes ago," Chloe said rolling her eyes. "Are you staying in here during study hall, Lan?"  
  
"Yeah," Lana replied leaning against Clark.  
  
Chloe picked up the phone and dialed Lex's cell. "Hey, Lex. It's me…Will you come back up here?…You will? Thank you!…See you in a minute!"  
  
"Wait…he was up here before?" Lana asked.  
  
"About fifteen minutes ago," Chloe said. "Uh, he didn't happen to see an issue of the Torch this week, did he Clark?"  
  
"I usually take him one, but considering the article, I thought better about it," Clark said.  
  
"Good," Chloe said taking Clark's issue and shoving it into her desk.  
  
"Hey! I want that back, you know?" Clark protested.  
  
"I know, I know. Just not until he leaves," Chloe said.  
  
"You know, there are other copies here. Like in every rack in every hall," Clark said.  
  
"There aren't that many. It came out Monday, by Wednesday they were pretty much all gone," Chloe stated.  
  
"I'm just warning you," Clark said.  
  
"Oh! You and your warnings!" Chloe said in fake exasperation.  
  
Lana laughed. "Hey, his warnings have saved you plenty of times," Lana said.  
  
"Yeah, when I actually listen to them," Chloe said laughing.  
  
"You tend not to do that very often," Clark replied.  
  
"And see where that gets me? Frozen in a pool, almost burned to a crisp, knocked out and nearly chain sawed, and buried alive" Chloe said laughing. "And that's just the beginning!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad you can laugh about your oh-so-many near death experiences," Clark said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, you may have warned me and I didn't listen, but you're also the person that saved me every single time, and then some," Chloe replied. "What's your tally now?"  
  
Clark shook his head and smiled.  
  
"You know it's true," Chloe replied with a grin.  
  
"What's true?" Lex asked walking into the Torch.  
  
"Nothing," Chloe said watching as Clark visibly stiffened. "Clark and Lana have invited us to see a movie with them after dinner."  
  
"It's up to you," Lex replied.  
  
"No, you decide. If you want it to be just us tonight, that's fine," Chloe said.  
  
"It will be just us at dinner. Let's go," Lex answered.  
  
"We are going to see Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me," Clark said.  
  
Chloe laughed outright. That was definitely not Lex's kind of movie! "Think you can handle two hours of Mike Myers?" she asked Lex.  
  
"I'm sure I can manage," Lex joked as Chloe slipped her arm around his waist. Lex walked back to Chloe's wall, pulling Chloe with him. "Didn't there used to be a picture of you up here, Lana?"  
  
"Yes. I didn't like how it reminded of my parents. That picture makes me feel like all I'm ever going to be is a little girl in a fairy princess costume. When Chloe and I became friends I asked her to take it down. So, she did," Lana replied.  
  
Lex looked at Chloe. "Could I ask the same favor?"  
  
"Of course," Chloe said. She took the pictures and article off the wall and put them in a filing cabinet.  
  
Lex looked at her quizzically.  
  
"I have a file of articles that I've been asked to take down, or that it wasn't right to put up in the first place. I don't want to get rid of them, because they are part of the wall, but they don't necessarily need to be on it," Chloe explained.  
  
"Who else do you have in there?" Lana asked.  
  
"I have an another article on you, Coach Walt, Sean, and Justin among others," Chloe clarified.  
  
"I understand why you took down Lana, but why the others?" Clark asked.  
  
"I didn't want them up because I didn't want to keep being reminded of what happened with them. Coach Walt torched the 'Torch', to quote you Clark, with me in it. Sean Kelvin tried to turn me into a Popsicle, and Justin tried to filet me with a chainsaw," Chloe explained.  
  
"You have another article on me? What article?" Lana asked.  
  
"Ah, yes, my favorite. The whole seeing visions episode. You know, being buried alive in a glass coffin is a lot more than it's cracked up to be," Chloe said, her voice cracking.  
  
"Chlo?" Clark asked.  
  
"Sorry. I know it's been a long while, but I'll always be able to hear the sound of the dirt being flung onto the coffin," Chloe said with a forced smile. "That has got to be the worst thing I have ever had happen to me, and I have had a lot happen."  
  
"Yes, you have," Clark said.  
  
"But I'm fine now," Chloe said quickly. "My friend seemed to have the best timing with his savior-complex," she said with a laugh.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lex asked his brows furrowed in thought.  
  
"Cl-" Chloe started but Clark cut her off.  
  
"Chloe always got out of trouble in the nick of time. So, tonight at eight forty-five okay?" Clark asked trying to change the subject. He certainly didn't need Lex getting any more bright ideas about his powers.  
  
"Sounds great to me," Lex said, for once he was easily pulled off his train of thought. Lex looked at his watch. "I have to go. Dad insisted on making the three hour trip from Metropolis to 'talk.'"  
  
Lex kissed Chloe and she took his hand and walked him to his car.  
  
"Don't let him treat you badly this time," Chloe said putting her hands on Lex's upper arms.  
  
"You don't 'let' Lionel Luthor do anything. He does as he pleases," Lex answered.  
  
Chloe nodded. "Well, I still wish that he wouldn't treat you like that."  
  
"I know. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I always am, aren't I?" Lex assured her.  
  
"Yeah, like how fine you were that you avoided me for a week," Chloe muttered.  
  
"Chloe…" Lex said making her look at him.  
  
Chloe raised up on her toes to kiss Lex. After a minute she pulled back and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll see you tonight," Lex said kissing her hair.  
  
"Tonight," Chloe agreed as Lex stepped into his white Ferrari. Chloe watched him speed off before going back inside. 


	20. All In The Family

Chapter 20- All In The Family  
  
"You must think whatever you wanted to talk about was pretty important or else you wouldn't have made the trip out here, so let's get to the point," Lex said walking into his study.  
  
Lionel sat at Lex's desk, idly twirling a designer pen. "I heard that you are seeing a high school girl," he said.  
  
"And you came to see if it was fact or rumor," Lex replied.  
  
"Well, Lex?" Lionel asked.  
  
"Fact," Lex said pouring a drink.  
  
"How old is this girl?" Lionel asked.  
  
"Chloe is fifteen, but I'm sure you already knew that," Lex responded.  
  
"Did you run out of girls your own age?" Lionel asked.  
  
"Girls my age tend to end up in bed with you," Lex replied coolly.  
  
Lionel looked almost proud of Lex's response. "Are you the one who initiated this little relationship?"  
  
"No, Dad. She did," Lex said, regretting it the moment he said it.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't for your money," Lionel said.  
  
"Is there a reason why you're here?" Lex asked impatiently. "My personal life has never interested you before, why now?"  
  
"You have never been associating with an employees' fifteen year old daughter before," Lionel retorted.  
  
"And that bothers you why?"  
  
"Business, Lex," Lionel responded as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.  
  
"You're afraid that I'm bad for PR," Lex said thoughtfully. Truth was, Lex had the same fear.  
  
Lionel only looked smugly at Lex.  
  
"Do you have anything else, or are we through?" Lex asked sharply.  
  
"How long have you been seeing this girl?"  
  
"I have been dating Chloe for almost two months," Lex said emphasizing Chloe's name.  
  
"Hmm. It will all blow over soon enough when she realizes who you really are," Lionel said standing up.  
  
"And who is that?" Lex was almost afraid to ask.  
  
"A Luthor. I'm your future, Lex. You'll always be my son, and you'll always be like me," Lionel threw at Lex. He waited to see the effect of his words sink in before turning smugly and leaving the study. 


	21. So Many Doubts

Chapter 21- So Many Doubts  
  
"Mmm…" Chloe said pulling back from the kiss.  
  
Lex tried to smile, but it came out more of a smirk. "Taste good?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Chloe answered.  
  
Lex looked into her eyes.  
  
"Did your father have much of an effect on you this time?" she asked licking her lips.  
  
"Yes, and no," Lex replied. He wasn't sure which parts of the encounter with his father upset him the most.  
  
"What did he want?" Chloe asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Lex replied.  
  
"Tell me," Chloe pressed.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Lex repeated.  
  
"Why don't you want to tell me?" Chloe asked, a little hurt by Lex's avoidance.  
  
"Chloe, I said it doesn't matter," Lex snapped.  
  
Chloe winced slightly. "I guess he did upset you."  
  
"Chlo, I-"  
  
Chloe cut him off. "No, you're right. It's none of my business."  
  
The tension grew as the couple changed the subject.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What's on your mind?" Lana asked Clark.  
  
"Things," Clark replied vaguely.  
  
"Chloe things?" Lana asked knowingly.  
  
"Actually, Chloe and Lex things," Clark replied, not quite hiding the jealousy in his voice.  
  
Lana nodded. "Want to share?"  
  
"It's just that she's been hurt so much in the past. When Lex hurt her emotionally as well as physically a week and a half ago…I'm just worried about what might happen tonight," Clark explained.  
  
"Because it's the first time they've been together since the party?" Lana clarified.  
  
Clark nodded.  
  
"Do you trust Lex?" Lana asked.  
  
"He's my best friend," Clark replied.  
  
"Do you trust Lex?" Lana pressed.  
  
"I do, but at the same time I don't. I mean, I totally trusted him until he hurt Chloe. When he did that, some of the trust went away," Clark explained.  
  
"So, you trust Lex, but not totally when it comes to Chloe," Lana clarified again.  
  
"Right," Clark replied.  
  
"Do you trust Chloe?"  
  
"She's my best friend. I trust her in everything she does."  
  
"But?" Lana asked knowing there was something else.  
  
"But sometimes she can get too wrapped up in things and people can take advantage of her," Clark replied.  
  
"Do you think Lex will take advantage of her?"  
  
"I'm just afraid that Chloe will get so swept up into Lex that he will have too much power over her."  
  
"You mean the power to hurt her, and make her still like him?" Lana asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Do you think that Lex would want to take advantage of Chloe and hurt her?"  
  
Clark tried to find the right words. "I think that deep down he really wouldn't, but sometimes when he realizes he has that power over people it goes to his head-" Clark started.  
  
"And he gets carried away. He doesn't realize what he's doing or how it's hurting himself or others," Lana finished for him.  
  
"She really likes him, and I don't want her to get hurt again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Well, the last three guys she liked ended badly. There was Sean and Justin, and you know how that turned out. And the third…" Clark said trailing off.  
  
"Was you," Lana finished sadly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lex and Chloe had spent the last hour talking about Clark and Lana. All the conversation had accomplished was the make the rift between them even bigger.  
  
"It's time to go," Lex said.  
  
Chloe thought she heard a hint of sadness in his voice, but brushed it off. "Okay."  
  
Lex helped Chloe into her coat and silently led her to his Astin Martin. He opened the door for her, then crossed to his side of the vehicle.  
  
When Lex climbed in, Chloe put one hand on his arm. She felt him visibly stiffen at her touch, but chose to ignore it. She knew that Lex was feeling insecure, but she wasn't sure how to address it.  
  
Chloe was not good at psychoanalyzing Lex. No one was good at psychoanalyzing any Luthor for that matter. She knew that something was wrong, and had a pretty good idea that it had to do with herself and Clark.  
  
Chloe's first nightmare came back to her as she thought about herself, Lex, and Clark.  
  
"Does your stomach hurt?" Lex asked noticing Chloe's hand pressed to her abdomen.  
  
"What? Oh. No," Chloe said, laying her hand into her lap.  
  
When Lex shifted the car into gear Chloe removed her hand. She sighed almost sadly as they sped off. She would have to wait until she was alone to think about how she truly felt about Clark and Lex.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lana wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or scream on the ride to Clark's house. From the way that Clark talked about Chloe, Lana could tell that he still loved the blond. Lana knew they were best friends, but that was beside the point.  
  
Lana wasn't stupid. She knew that Clark and Chloe were very, very close to each other. As Clark's best friend, she would always have a special place reserved for her in Clark's heart. A place that Lana could never hope to occupy.  
  
Lana could have accepted this if it didn't know how the best friends had felt about one another. Chloe and Clark had been in love with one another. Bad timing aside, they had fallen in love with each other. Chloe only moved on when she thought Clark wasn't emotionally available. Lana wasn't sure if Clark had ever moved on.  
  
When Clark took Lana's hand, she stiffened.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lex couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice when he told Chloe it was time to meet up with Lana and Clark. It didn't matter anyway, Chloe would just think he was sad because they wouldn't be alone for much longer.  
  
As Lex helped Chloe into her coat he put up his defenses. He wiped all emotion from his face, almost replacing his personality with the one he used for business.  
  
Lex was tired of being second best. He knew that Chloe still cared for Clark. If it was true, then Lex could never hope to have her fully to himself. It wasn't that he was selfish, he just didn't want to share Chloe with anyone. That had happened with Victoria, and he wouldn't let it happen again.  
  
Lex didn't like to be played the fool. It had happened once too often and he'd be damned if he let it happen again.  
  
Lex threw the car into gear and sped toward the Kent Farm. He only felt himself relax when Chloe moved her petite hand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Clark didn't notice the under current of tension between him and Lana. All he was concerned about was getting home so he, Lana, Chloe, and Lex could watch a movie and have some fun.  
  
Clark knew that there was something wrong with Lana, but he wasn't quite sure what. People frequently called him dense, and for good reason. Soon, his thoughts drifted away from Lana and onto the intrepid reporter. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened recently. It shocked him to think of how many times he had almost lost her in just the past few months. First, with the kidnapping, then the car accident, and to pop it all off was Lex's brush-off.  
  
Clark glanced at Lana. After another glance he took her hand. When he did, Clark thought he felt Lana stiffen a little. He just pushed the thought aside and continued the journey home. 


	22. Please Not Again

Chapter 22- Please Not Again  
  
There was an unmistakable, strong current of tension between the four people in the Kent's living room. Even watching the movie brought no relief.  
  
Clark had his arm around Lana's shoulders, but she refused to lean against him. Clark tried not to let it bother him as he watched the movie.  
  
Lana could not relax beside Clark. Not with Chloe siting on the other side of him. The only person Lana didn't have a problem with was Lex, and he looked pretty ticked.  
  
Lex had his arm dutifully around Chloe's shoulders. He wasn't paying any attention to the movie. His thoughts were on the two teenagers beside him. The two kept sneaking glances at one another.  
  
Chloe tried to get comfortable sandwiched between Clark and Lex. She tried to get as far away from Clark as possible, which meant pressing against Lex. She ignored Lex's coldness toward her and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
**Clark is standing in a graveyard. The only sound is the beating of the pouring rain. There is a circle of grave markers around him. Each marker has a name carved into it. As the lightning flashes the names can be seen.  
  
Flash! Jonathan Kent. Martha Kent. Flash! Chloe Sullivan. Flash! Pete Ross. Lana Lang. The only person without a grave is Lex Luthor.  
  
Clark looks at each grave in turn. With each name he becomes more and more horrified. His eyes get larger and larger with his horror and fear. As he finishes reading the names he screams.  
  
"Nooooooo!"  
  
His scream echoes through the quiet graveyard, as row after row of grave markers are revealed. **  
  
Chloe gasped and sat straight up. In the process she knocked Clark's drink out of his hand.  
  
"Chlo?" Clark asked worried.  
  
"Chloe, what is it?" Lex asked concerned.  
  
"Another one?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe nodded. Clark knew she had been having nightmares about Lex. The only one she had described to him had been the first. After the second, she had decided to keep them to herself. But, with this particular dream revolving around him, she would make an exception.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lana asked.  
  
Chloe nodded, out of breath. "Clark? Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Of course," Clark said taking her arm.  
  
"In the loft?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Whatever you need," Clark replied leading Chloe out of the house.  
  
Lana and Lex fumed as Chloe and Clark left the room. When Lana looked at Lex she laughed out loud.  
  
"What?" Lex asked angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lex. You just look like you're thinking the exact same thing I am," Lana said moving to sit next to him.  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"That you would rather not have Clark and Chloe alone," Lana responded.  
  
"Then, you would be right," Lex said coolly.  
  
"Lex, you don't have to hide how you feel from me. I feel the same way. There's nothing to be ashamed of," Lana reasoned.  
  
"I'm not ashamed, just upset, hurt, and a little angry," he replied.  
  
"Let me guess. Upset because you think Chloe and Clark might have feelings for each other. Hurt because Chloe wanted to talk to Clark and not you, and angry for both reasons," Lana guessed.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Like I said, I feel the same way."  
  
"What do you propose to do?"  
  
"I know what I'm going to do. Make the most of the time I have with Clark. Pray that he doesn't decide to pursue Chloe, and try to make him see how much I care about him," Lana answered.  
  
"You're a smart person. That's all well and good for you, but what about me? What if Clark decides he does love you, but Chloe realizes she still loves him?" Lex asked.  
  
"I think the two of them just need some time. They'll work it out, with each other and with themselves. All we can do is wait," Lana responded.  
  
"I hate waiting," Lex said angrily.  
  
"Chloe, what happened?" Clark asked.  
  
"I had another dream. I know I haven't been sharing them with you, but I need to talk to you about this one," Chloe said sitting on the couch.  
  
"Was it about Lex?"  
  
"No, it was about you. That's why I wanted to talk about it."  
  
Clark nodded for Chloe to go on.  
  
"I saw you. You were standing in a graveyard. There was a circle of grave stones surrounding you. It was pouring rain and lightning. With the flashes of lightning I could see the names on the graves. There was your mom and dad, Pete, Lana, and-" Chloe said.  
  
Clark cut her off, finishing her sentence. "You. Only there wasn't one for Lex. When I looked up there was row after row of graves."  
  
"How did you know that?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Cassandra," Clark replied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When me, Pete, and Lana volunteered at Smallville retirement center she was an elderly woman who lived there. She claimed she could see your future by holding your hand. When she took my hand that's what she saw. I wasn't supposed to be able to see her vision, but somehow I could," Clark explained.  
  
"Did Lex by any chance go to see her?" Chloe asked timidly.  
  
"He was the last person to see her. Whatever she saw killed her," Clark said.  
  
"Like rain that was blood," Chloe said in horror.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's supposed to be your future? That's what's supposed to happen?" Chloe asked in fear.  
  
"My parents say you make your on destiny," Clark said not understanding the terror in Chloe's features.  
  
Chloe now understood why that particular dream had been different from the rest. She wasn't seeing a piece of Lex's past…she was seeing his future. So, Lex becomes some sort of evil man destroying everything in his past, and everyone close to Clark dies. Everyone except for Lex. What did that mean? Why would everyone but Lex be dead? Did it have to do with how Lex turned out, with what he became? Chloe didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted to go home. Chloe had to resist the urge to run from the barn. She walked as quickly as she could back into the house.  
  
"Lex, will you take me home?" she asked.  
  
Lex got up and walked to his car without a word. Only when they were on the car did he say anything. "What was that about?"  
  
"Bad dream," Chloe replied vaguely.  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
"Not really," Chloe responded.  
  
"But you'll talk to Clark," Lex said, hostility in his voice.  
  
"Lex," Chloe warned.  
  
"What? I shouldn't feel hurt because something's going on and you choose to share it with Clark and not with me?" Lex asked.  
  
"It's not like that," Chloe said.  
  
"Then what is it like? I'd really like to know," Lex said hotly.  
  
"I can't explain it. Please don't make me try," Chloe asked as they pulled into her driveway.  
  
"Fine," Lex said pushing the brakes a little too hard.  
  
"Bye, Lex," Chloe said as she stepped from the car. When Lex didn't respond she shut the door and turned. Before she could take one step away from the car Lex sped off. 


	23. Surprise, Surprise (Wait! Not So Much A ...

Chapter 23- Surprise, Surprise (Wait! Not so much a surprise is it?)  
  
"Pete, wait up," Chloe called to her friend.  
  
"Hey, Chlo. What's up?" Pete asked.  
  
"Not much," Chloe responded.  
  
"You still fighting with Lex?"  
  
"If you can call not talking to him whatsoever fighting," Chloe said shaking her head.  
  
"When was the last time you talked to him?" Pete asked.  
  
"Uh…at Clark's house. That makes it five days ago," Chloe answered.  
  
"Wow!" Pete exclaimed.  
  
"I told you what happened," Chloe said.  
  
"Yeah. He's just jealous of Clark," Pete replied.  
  
"Why would he be jealous of Clark?"  
  
"How do you feel about Clark?"  
  
"He's my best friend," Chloe said.  
  
"Yeah, but do you still love him like you used to?" Pete asked.  
  
"I don't think that I will ever stop loving him like I used to," Chloe answered.  
  
"Exactly. That's why Lex is jealous," Pete said walking into the Torch office.  
  
"But he knows that I do truly care about him," Chloe protested.  
  
"He does, but thinking about you and Clark will put doubts into anyone's head, including Lex Luthor," Pete said flipping on his computer.  
  
Chloe threw up her hands in defeat. "I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Maybe it's not for you to fix," Pete replied. "Maybe Lex needs to fix it himself."  
  
"How can he see how if he won't even talk to me?" Chloe asked exasperated.  
  
"What do you mean he won't talk to you?"  
  
"Who won't talk to you?" Clark asked walking into the office.  
  
"Lex," Chloe told him before turning back to Pete. "I've been trying to call, but no one answers."  
  
"Lex left for Metropolis three days ago. Didn't he tell you?" Clark asked uncertainly.  
  
Chloe fumed. "He forgot to mention it."  
  
"He won't be back for almost three weeks. Something to do with LuthorCorp," Clark explained.  
  
"Wonderful," Chloe answered. "Just wonderful."  
  
"Chlo, if you really like him, you two can work it out," Pete said, always the voice of reason.  
  
"That's the problem, I don't know if I do," Chloe almost whined.  
  
"But-" Clark started.  
  
"Don't even go there. I do not have the patience or even the knowledge to answer questions about Lex and me. I am so eternally screwed up," Chloe said putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Do you want me to talk to people?" Pete asked emphasizing 'people' so Chloe would know whom he meant.  
  
"That would be so helpful…yet so destructive at the same time. Why not?" Chloe asked. "What have I got to lose?"  
  
"Besides your sanity?" Pete asked.  
  
"That's already gone, so it's not an issue. I guess if I know where everyone stands, I'll get a better perspective on this whole mess," Chloe admitted.  
  
"Want everyone's perspective? Everyone?" Pete asked.  
  
Again, Chloe knew what he meant. "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Don't act so enthusiastic," Pete said with a laugh.  
  
"Really, thank you Pete. You're such a good friend," Chloe said looking up at him.  
  
"I know," Pete replied wagging his eyebrows. "I guess I'll get to work," he said leaving the room.  
  
"What were you two talking about?" Clark asked.  
  
"You mean how eternally screwed up I am?" Chloe questioned.  
  
"Yeah…I think," Clark replied confused.  
  
Chloe laughed. "We were just talking about my disheveled life."  
  
"I caught that much. Want to share?" Clark asked.  
  
"Not particularly. How are you and Lana?" Chloe asked changing the subject.  
  
"Fine…I guess," Clark answered.  
  
"You guess?" Chloe asked.  
  
"She seems distant lately. Like she has something on her mind," Clark replied.  
  
"I'm sure she does. The same thing that you, Lex, and I have on our minds," Chloe said irritated.  
  
"And what exactly is that?" Clark asked, sitting on the edge of her desk.  
  
"You and me, my friend," Chloe said looking at him.  
  
"What about us?" Clark asked.  
  
"You always have been so observant," Chloe said shaking her head. "We are amazing," Chloe said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not sure I follow," Clark said.  
  
Chloe laughed again. "I know I don't!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hi, Pete," Lana said smiling as he approached her locker.  
  
"Hey, Lan," Pete responded. "How are you?"  
  
"Good, and yourself?" Lana asked shoving books into her locker.  
  
"Pretty good. How are you and Clark?" Pete asked getting straight to the point.  
  
"Why? Did you hear something?" Lana asked nervously.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'not so good,'" Pete answered.  
  
"Not so good," Lana repeated as the two walked down the hall.  
  
"What's up?" Pete asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Lana said truthfully.  
  
"Let me take a wild guess: Chloe," Pete answered trying not to smile.  
  
"Wow, you're good," Lana said with a laugh.  
  
"I try. Want to talk about it?" Pete asked.  
  
"I think Clark still has feelings for Chloe," Lana explained.  
  
"Keep going," Pete pressed.  
  
"Clark's got this mother-bear thing going with Chloe," Lana said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's very protective of her. It's like he thinks she'll break. I think that she holds the first priority in his life. You know what I mean?" Lana asked.  
  
"You mean that you think Chloe is more important to him than you," Pete said, more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Sort of. It's just that he'll put everything in his life on hold for her. He really loves her doesn't he?"  
  
"She's his best friend."  
  
"You know what I mean, Pete," Lana said.  
  
"Yeah, I do. To tell you the truth, I don't know how he feels. He never really talks to me anymore since he and Lex became friends. Lex is the only one who would really know, but since you're talking about Lex's girlfriend it wouldn't be a good idea to ask him about it," Pete said.  
  
"That is exactly my point. So, who do I talk to?"  
  
"Well, you can always talk to me. I'll do the best I can," Pete replied.  
  
"Thank you, Pete. Now, I have to get to study hall," Lana said squeezing Pete's arm.  
  
"And I have to get to the Torch. Bye, Lan," Pete said turning down the hall.  
  
"Bye, and thank you," Lana called.  
  
"Anytime," Pete replied. 


	24. I Miss You...I Think

Chapter 24- I Miss You…I Think  
  
"Mr. Luthor?"  
  
"Yes," Lex replied snapping himself out of his thoughts.  
  
"I asked what your plans were for Plant No. 3. As you know, it's turned over its first profit in years," the reporter said.  
  
"I plan to keep doing what I have been doing. When the other plants cut their employees by twenty percent, I raised mine by the same amount. It worked, and will continue to work," Lex replied.  
  
"Why are you trying so hard to keep it going?" another reporter asked.  
  
"LuthorCorp Plant No. 3 is the major source of income for almost twenty-five hundred Smallville residents. Almost all of my employees are citizens of Smallville. If I closed it down, a lot of people would be out of a job," Lex answered, trying to focus on the questions.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, I heard a rumor that you are dating the daughter of one of your managers," a reporter called out.  
  
Lex grimaced inwardly. "This is strictly a business press conference. I don't discuss my personal life with anyone. I'm done here," Lex said leaving.  
  
Lex made his way to his temporary office in his father's penthouse. He locked the door and sat at the glass desk.  
  
Lex placed his hand on the phone as he contemplated calling Chloe. It had been two weeks since their 'falling out.' He didn't have the control to call her when he left for Metropolis. He had been too hurt and angry. He knew she would find out sooner or later from Clark.  
  
Lex grimaced again as he thought of Clark. For once, Lex had no idea how to handle his problems. The easiest way out would be to ignore it. If he did that, Chloe would eventually go away.  
  
He couldn't do that for three reasons. First, it wasn't the way Luthors handled their problems. A Luthor never ran from anything, or anyone. Second of all, was his friendship with Clark. If he hurt Chloe, that would hurt Clark. Therefore Clark would probably not be so fond of Lex anymore. Third, and most important of all was the fact that Lex just couldn't bring himself to hurt Chloe. There was something about her that he couldn't forget.  
  
Chloe brought out Lex's softest side, but she could also make him so angry! Chloe was like fire. She was so passionate and spirited. Lex liked that, so he decided to try and fix the damage he had done.  
  
Lex began to dial Chloe's cell phone and thought better of it. He grabbed the keys to his Porsche instead and left his office. His father would be angry if he left, but he'd get over it.  
  
Lex drove his usual twenty to twenty-five miles over the speed limit all the way to Smallville. When his car flew past Clark's Lex did a double take. Chloe's car was in the driveway. Lex turned his car around and pulled in next to Chloe. He headed straight to the barn where he knew they would be.  
  
"Lex!" Chloe exclaimed when he walked into the loft. Chloe was already a seat away from Clark, but she immediately scooted over another foot.  
  
"I'll be in the house," Clark said sliding past Lex.  
  
"Are you still angry with me?" Lex asked.  
  
Chloe had missed Lex, but she wasn't ready to be nice just yet. "Angry, infuriated, enraged, irate, livid. Take your pick," Chloe threw at him.  
  
"I deserve that," Lex said moving to stand beside her.  
  
Chloe made no move to stand up. "Yes, you do," she said hotly.  
  
"Will you forgive me?" Lex asked.  
  
"For which of the many transgressions?" Chloe asked rudely.  
  
"Chloe-" Lex said, beginning to get upset.  
  
"Lex, you left town without telling me. I had to find out from Clark. How do you think that made me feel?" Chloe fumed.  
  
"I didn't think you'd care. You were practically ignoring me," Lex said becoming angry.  
  
"I was not ignoring you. You were gone for two weeks and you think you can say you're sorry and it will all be better. Well, it won't!" Chloe said, her voice raising a few octaves.  
  
"You were practically ignoring me unless we were alone. And even then you still only talked about Clark," Lex said angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chloe almost yelled. "One time! One time I talked about Clark."  
  
Lex's voice boomed with his words. "All you ever do is talk about Clark. You talk about how you felt, what about me?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?!?" Chloe shouted. "All I ever do is try to be better for you. I just can't do enough can I?"  
  
"You don't care about me. You'll never care about me," Lex said grabbing Chloe's arms and pulling her off the couch. "The only person you'll ever care about is Clark!"  
  
"Lex, let go of me!" Chloe yelled.  
  
"I came here to apologize," Lex shouted, shaking Chloe. His fingers dug into Chloe's arms. "All I get for my affection is the cold shoulder."  
  
"Lex! Stop it!" Chloe said. As he gripped her tighter, Chloe's anger turned to fear.  
  
"I cared about you, and how do you repay me? By coming here!" Lex growled still shaking Chloe.  
  
"Lex, you're hurting me," Chloe said beginning to panic.  
  
"Let…her…go!" Clark fumed, his last word a shout.  
  
Lex huffed and threw Chloe at Clark. Chloe shrieked.  
  
"Chlo, go inside. My mom's waiting for you," Clark said, gently guiding her to the stairs. He never took his eyes off Lex.  
  
Chloe fled down the stairs to the safety of the house.  
  
"How dare you touch her like that?!?" Clark shouted, towering over Lex.  
  
Lex shook his head to clear the fog. As he realized what he had just done he was mortified. "Clark, I-I didn't mean to-I don't know what happened- she made me so angry."  
  
"You never touch her or anyone else like that! I don't care how angry you get," Clark said, his eyes flashing.  
  
"Clark, I-I-" Lex tried.  
  
Clark could see that Lex was genuinely sorry. "What's wrong with you, Lex? Why do you keep acting like this?"  
  
"I don't know…" Lex trailed off, not wanting to explain his doubts.  
  
"Well you better find out, because if you EVER touch Chloe like that again I won't be responsible for my actions," Clark said.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say. I was on my way to her house to apologize. When I saw her car here, all I saw was red," Lex said.  
  
"Lex, there is nothing going on between me and Chloe. She likes you. I might even go as far to say that she loves you. Or did before this, anyway," Clark said. Then he added, "She could be the best thing to ever happen to you, but you'll lose her if you keep acting this way."  
  
"I can't lose her, Clark. I love her," Lex admitted.  
  
"Then you better go talk to her," Clark said walking down the stairs.  
  
When Lex entered the house, Martha and Chloe were on the couch. Chloe was crying and Martha was holding her. Martha had an ice pack on Chloe's arms. Chloe gasped when Lex walked in, driving daggers into Lex's heart.  
  
"Chloe can I talk to you?" Lex asked.  
  
Martha brushed the hair out of Chloe's red eyes and looked at her as if to say 'you don't have to.'  
  
Chloe looked at Martha. "Don't go far."  
  
"I won't, sweetheart," Martha said following Clark out of the room.  
  
Lex sat on the couch beside Chloe. "Chloe, I'm sorry. When I saw your car, I lost control. I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
"You scare me, Lex. And no one does," Chloe said wiping her eyes.  
  
"I scare myself. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's the last thing I had in mind," Lex replied.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Chloe asked.  
  
"To see you. Apologize. Show you how much you mean to me. Make everything right between us," Lex explained.  
  
"You have a funny way of going about it," Chloe said.  
  
"It's just that when I saw you up there with Clark, something clicked. I came to tell you how much I love you, and you were with him," Lex said. "I just lost it."  
  
"I noticed," Chloe said pressing the ice pack gently to her right arm.  
  
"Oh, Chloe," Lex said. He looked ready to cry. When Lex reached out to Chloe she flinched and backed away. "Please?" Lex asked placing his hands gently on her arms. He ran his fingers lightly over the appearing bruises. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."  
  
"I know," Chloe whispered.  
  
"Come here," Lex said pulling Chloe to him.  
  
Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around Lex. When Clark saw this, he knew he had lost his chance with Chloe. Chloe wouldn't leave Lex, not even if he hurt her again. 


	25. Games

Chapter 25- Games  
  
Chloe was paying Lana for two coffees at the Talon. When she reached for her change, her shirtsleeve slid up her arm.  
  
"Chloe! What happened?" Lana asked. Her eyes got wide when she saw the ugly bruises on Chloe's arm.  
  
Chloe jerked her sleeve back down. "I tripped in my room and landed on my dresser. I can be so clumsy sometimes."  
  
"Did it hurt?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yeah, in more ways than one," Chloe said thinking about how she really hurt her arms.  
  
Lana's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"It's nothing," Chloe said turning to leave. "Bye, Lan."  
  
"Bye, Chlo," Lana replied.  
  
As Chloe left, Clark came in. "Hey, Chloe. Where ya' goin'?"  
  
"Lex's. I'm going to surprise him at his mansion with some coffee," Chloe said gesturing to the two cups.  
  
"Have fun," Clark said. After second thought he added. "Stay safe."  
  
Chloe smiled at him and shook her head. She pushed the door open with her hip and left. At Lex's mansion she knocked at his study.  
  
"Come in," Lex called. He was sitting at his desk shuffling through papers.  
  
"I come bearing gifts," Chloe said walking into the room.  
  
Lex smiled and walked to Chloe. He kissed her forehead before taking his coffee. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. What are you working on?" Chloe asked. She sat in a plush chair in front of Lex's desk.  
  
"I'm looking over the receipts from the Talon. I'm double checking to make sure they match the records," Lex said sitting on the edge of his desk.  
  
"Doesn't Lana or Nell do that?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Lana does the books. Her records are always perfect, but it doesn't hurt to make sure," Lex replied.  
  
"True, true," Chloe said toying with her sleeves. She was trying to make sure they still covered her bruises, but to her dismay Lex saw them. His eyes were filled with pure pain.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said, his voice almost a whisper.  
  
Chloe smiled at Lex. "Don't worry about it. I've had worse."  
  
"Not from me," Lex said sadly.  
  
"True, true," Chloe said with a laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lex asked searching Chloe's eyes.  
  
"You look so heart broken. I'm fine," Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"You don't look fine," Lex muttered.  
  
"You're right…I look like a million bucks," Chloe said teasing.  
  
"You're the same color, too," Lex said his eyes twinkling.  
  
Chloe laughed and stood up. "That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know. It's what I meant," Lex answered.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "What is with guys? I. I. I. That's all I hear," she said in mock exasperation.  
  
"Is that right?" Lex asked amused.  
  
"It is," Chloe said moving a step closer.  
  
"What do you propose to do about that?" Lex asked trying not to smile.  
  
"There is nothing to be done about it. As the saying goes, 'boys will be boys,'" Chloe said stepping even closer.  
  
"That's too bad. There has to be some way to rectify the situation," Lex said clucking his tongue in disappointment. When Lex leaned forward to kiss Chloe she quickly spun on her heel.  
  
"Ah, but there is none to speak of," Chloe said. "It's sad really."  
  
Lex shook his head in his amusement. "I'll have my best experts get on it right away."  
  
"No need. I have contacts," Chloe said walking to the other side of the room.  
  
"Such as," Lex asked going after her.  
  
"A cute officer in traffic. I talked my way out of a speeding ticket. He told me I was plucky," Chloe replied.  
  
"What good would a traffic officer be?" Lex asked, wondering what Chloe would do next.  
  
"Ah, a cop is the major source for contacts. You get a good cop, you get a list of sources this thick," Chloe said holding her hands apart.  
  
"Good point," Lex said walking up behind Chloe.  
  
"I make those a lot," Chloe answered turning around.  
  
This time Chloe rose up to kiss Lex. Playing the game, Lex turned on his heel.  
  
"I also have contacts," Lex told her.  
  
"And how did you come by yours?" Chloe asked.  
  
"They came to me. When you're a Luthor you make droves of friends," Lex said with his back to Chloe.  
  
"Is that right?" Chloe asked walking to his side.  
  
"That's right. When they betray you, they become your contacts," Lex said.  
  
Chloe laughed. "And why is that?"  
  
"It is then that they are in your debt," Lex replied.  
  
"Good point," Chloe said.  
  
"I make those a lot," Lex answered.  
  
They both laughed before ending their game with a kiss. 


	26. Lies

Chapter 26- Lies  
  
"Hey, Lan," Clark said walking up to her.  
  
"Hey, Clark," Lana replied counting out change.'  
  
"When are you off?" Clark asked.  
  
"Uh, nine o'clock, but I have a break in a few minutes," Lana answered as she handed a man his coffee and change.  
  
"Could I buy you a cup of coffee?" Clark asked hopefully.  
  
Lana laughed. "Of course. I would love a cup of coffee."  
  
"Good. We never get to sit down and just talk anymore," Clark said almost sadly.  
  
"That's because you're usually with Chloe," Lana muttered under her breath as she turned to take off her apron.  
  
"Did you say something?" Clark asked.  
  
"No. No," Lana replied shaking her head. "Let's go have some coffee." With that Lana loaded a tray with mugs, a coffeepot, and various biscotti.  
  
"What are you doing this weekend?" Clark asked taking a bite of biscotti.  
  
"Nothing that I know of, but Saturday is a long way off," Lana replied.  
  
Clark laughed. "It's only four days away."  
  
"Clark, it's only Monday. Why? Did you have something in mind?" Lana asked.  
  
"Actually, next Monday is Chloe's birthday. She always has her parties at my house, because there's so much room. Mom wanted to have it Saturday, so we can actually have it before her birthday instead of after," Clark explained.  
  
Lana shook her head in disappointment of where the conversation had journeyed. Clark looked at her quizzically and she said quickly, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Be there?" Clark said innocently.  
  
Lana laughed at his expression. "Yes, I'll be there. Can I help your mom get ready?"  
  
"I'm sure she would love it," Clark exclaimed. "Every little bit helps."  
  
"Okay. I'll call her today or tomorrow to see what I can do," Lana said. She was a little surprised to find herself getting excited about the party. "Does Chloe know about the party?"  
  
"She knows we always have it the Saturday before her birthday, so she'll figure it out," Clark said.  
  
"I'll put 'call Chloe about party' on my list of things to do," Lana said with another laugh.  
  
Clark laughed too. "Alright, if you insist."  
  
"How long have you been giving her parties?" Lana asked.  
  
"Since eighth grade. So, counting this one there will be three parties in all," Clark said.  
  
Lana nodded. "Her arm looked horrible," Lana relayed.  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe something like that could happen again," Clark said.  
  
"She's fallen before?" Lana asked quizzically.  
  
"What?" It took Clark a moment to realize that Lana didn't know the truth, but it wasn't his place to tell her.  
  
"She told me she fell. She was in her room and tripped and hit her dresser," Lana said becoming confused.  
  
"Oh, right. I didn't know what I was thinking," Clark said quickly. He didn't want to lie to his girlfriend, but he refused to betray his best friend. "You know what? I have to go. See you tomorrow at school?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be at the Torch during study hall," Lana replied.  
  
"Meet you then," Clark said quickly kissing Lana's forehead before walking away. As soon as he was out of the Talon he called Chloe. All he got was a voice mail. Clark knew he would have to talk to her later when he remembered she was still at Lex's. Clark raced home to do his chores. About an hour later Chloe called him saving him the trouble of calling her.  
  
"Chlo? What's up?" Clark asked.  
  
"Party this Saturday, right?" Chloe asked.  
  
Clark laughed. "I told Lana you'd know without having to be told. What do you want for your birthday?"  
  
"To move back to Metropolis?" Chloe teased.  
  
Clark was surprised by her answer. "Are you serious? I thought you liked it here? I thought-"  
  
"Clark, I was joking. All I want is to spend the day with all of my friends," Chloe said. "Will you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure. What?" Clark asked.  
  
"Invite Whitney? We all sort of became friends after Lana's accident almost a year ago, but he never does anything with us. I'd really like for him to be there," Chloe said sincerely.  
  
"I never thought I'd hear you say that you wanted to hang out with Whitney Fordman," Clark said with a smile.  
  
"I've always liked Whitney," Chloe said matter-of-fact. "He kept Lana away from you for years, didn't he?" Chloe couldn't keep her voice steady and she broke into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Ha, ha! Very funny!" Clark said with a smile.  
  
"I know! Anyway, will you?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Anything for you, Chlo," Clark replied, his voice carrying more emotion than he meant to.  
  
"Uhh," Chloe was caught off-guard with his statement. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Now tell me about this great fall you told Lana about," Clark said trying to find out why she would lie.  
  
Chloe shook her head. She should have seen this coming. "I didn't want her to know that Lex did it," Chloe admitted.  
  
"Why?" Clark asked simply.  
  
"Because then I would get the same treatment from her that I'm getting from you. 'Be safe.' What was that?" Chloe asked.  
  
"We only do that because we care about you, Chlo. Me and Pete just try to protect you. How can we protect you if you won't tell us what's going on?"  
  
"Uhh, I didn't tell Pete either," Chloe admitted, dreading Clark's response.  
  
"What?! Why not? Chloe, I'm pretty sure he'd like to know!"  
  
"Clark, I can handle myself," Chloe told him.  
  
"Then why did I have to make Lex let go of you. If I hadn't have been there he might have done much worse," Clark pointed out.  
  
"Stop it, Clark! I don't always need your protection. I'm almost sixteen. Look at who I am! I'm not some fragile little girl," Chloe said her voice rising.  
  
"I know you're not, but we're your best friends. You are the only girl in our little trio, and Pete and I like taking care of you. Sometimes you don't need it, but look at the times you have," Clark said.  
  
"Okay, okay. But if Lana or Pete talk to Lex, I will have to disown them!" Chloe said giving in to defeat.  
  
"I'm not going to tell them. It's not my decision. If you want to tell them, go ahead. I just think they should know what's going on. Lana isn't one of your best friends, I know that, but she likes you Chloe. She would like to be one of your best friends. Give her a chance?" Clark asked.  
  
"Of course I will," Chloe said.  
  
"Thank you," Clark told her.  
  
"I have to go. See you tomorrow," Chloe said.  
  
"Chloe? Be safe," Clark said in a serious tone.  
  
Chloe nodded thoughtfully. "I will, Clark. Truthfully, I'm grateful to have two friends who care enough to say that to me."  
  
"I know," Clark teased. "Bye, Chlo."  
  
"Bye, Clark." 


	27. Definition

Chapter 27- Definition  
  
When Chloe drove up to the mansion she saw Lionel leaving. Chloe was smart enough to be cautious as she made her way to Lex. When she found him he was pacing angrily.  
  
"Hey, you," Chloe said setting her bag on the couch.  
  
"Hi," Lex replied not even bothering to look up.  
  
"Lionel at it again?" Chloe asked.  
  
Lex nodded twice in answer.  
  
"What about this time?" Chloe asked watching Lex go back and forth.  
  
"You. This time and every time," Lex replied sternly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, walking a few steps closer.  
  
"I'm bad for PR. Lex Luthor dating a high school freshman six years younger than himself. That freshman just happens to be the daughter of one of his employees. What the hell was he thinking? Never mind that his best friend is a freshman who he happened to almost kill with his irresponsible driving. He just can't control himself," Lex said, talking more to himself than to Chloe.  
  
"Hey," Chloe said taking his hand in both of hers to stop his pacing. "What do you think about that?"  
  
"Which one? You or Clark?" Lex asked shuffling his feet restlessly.  
  
"Clark first," Chloe said.  
  
Lex stopped fidgeting and placed his hands lightly on Chloe's waist. "I think that Clark is my friend. My best friend. There have been so many times that I have been ready to give up and let my father take over, and Clark has been the only one who has ever had faith in me. I have never regretted our friendship."  
  
"And me?" Chloe asked.  
  
Lex let go of her and continued to pace.  
  
"Lex?" Chloe asked prompting an answer. Chloe raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms waiting for Lex to speak.  
  
"I don't know, Chlo. I don't know," Lex said.  
  
"Talk to me, Lex. Tell me what you think, not what Lionel thinks," Chloe pressed.  
  
"I don't know," Lex said hotly.  
  
"Then I suggest you figure it out," Chloe replied becoming frustrated. "What is there not to know?"  
  
"Look at us, Chloe. We can't even talk without getting angry," Lex pointed out.  
  
"I just wanted to know why you are suddenly doubting us," Chloe said.  
  
Lex stopped abruptly. "Suddenly? What suddenly?"  
  
"What are you saying?" Chloe asked.  
  
"The doubts have always been there. I've just chosen to ignore them," Lex said continuing to walk back and forth.  
  
"Until now," Chloe finished. "Would you just be still a minute?!?"  
  
Lex stopped once again. "Yes, until now."  
  
"Why? Why now?" Chloe asked angrily.  
  
"Now I've decided to stop ignoring the fact that the woman that I have chosen to love will always care more about someone else," Lex explained.  
  
"Would you quit with Clark?!? Shit! I used to love Clark romantically, but not anymore. If I did I would have gone after him when I found out he liked me, and I'd be with him right now," Chloe said waving her arms as she talked.  
  
"I said 'care', not love. I know how you feel about Clark. I also know that I can't compete with how close you two are. Clark will always be your best friend, he will always mean the world to you. I can't compete with that," Lex explained calmly.  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?" Chloe asked incredulously.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing, Chloe," Lex replied beginning to walk again.  
  
Chloe grabbed his upper arm and jerked him around to face her. "Then whom can we call to find out?" she almost yelled.  
  
"You are seriously treading on thin ice," Lex said, his eyes a steely blue.  
  
"Treading on thin ice?!? I willingly jumped in headfirst when I asked you out the first time. Don't give me that crap!" Chloe replied, not loosening her grip on Lex.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Lex asked angrily.  
  
"Far be it from me to want some sort of commitment! How dare I want to have some definition of the relationship we have, or don't have for that matter?" Chloe fumed.  
  
Lex groaned in frustration and turned abruptly. His shoulder connected with Chloe's and the momentum sent her sprawling. Chloe grunted in pain when her ribs landed on the hard back of the couch. Lex turned back to her quickly but she waved him off in aggravation.  
  
"I can't even define my life right now, Chlo. Much less yours and mine," Lex explained.  
  
"I love you, Lex. All I want to know is if I'm wasting my time on a guy who doesn't appreciate it," Chloe said grabbing her bag off of the couch. "Call me when you find out."  
  
With that, Chloe left. Lex walked to the window and watched as she got into her car and sped off. When Chloe's car was out of sight, Lex walked to the phone.  
  
"Hey, it's Lex. Can you come over?" Lex asked into the phone. "Good. I'll see you in a few minutes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe decided to go to Lana's. She could always count on Lana to be a voice of reason. Lana answered the door seconds after Chloe knocked.  
  
"Hey, Lana. Can we talk?" Chloe asked.  
  
Lana looked confused, but agreed. "Yeah, let's sit on the porch."  
  
Chloe and Lana sat on the porch swing and Lana curled her legs under herself.  
  
"What's up?" Lana asked after a moment.  
  
"I need some advice on Lex," Chloe said simply.  
  
"I'll try my best to help you," Lana answered.  
  
"First of all I want to apologize. I wasn't totally honest with you. I didn't get the bruises on my arms from falling," Chloe admitted.  
  
"Then how…" Lana trailed off knowing the answer.  
  
"Lex. We got in a fight and he grabbed me again. He got angry because he came back from Metropolis to apologize for that night before he left. Only, to make matters worse, when he found me I was with Clark in his loft," Chloe explained.  
  
Lana looked at Chloe with an almost hurt expression.  
  
"From the look on your face you feel the same way about me and Clark as Lex does, but I'll get to that in a second. Anyway, Clark went into the house and Lex snapped. He grabbed me and started shaking me. I would be in much worse shape if Clark hadn't come in when he did," Chloe finished.  
  
What do you mean that I feel the same way as Lex?" Lana asked.  
  
"You think that there is something between me and Clark. Just because I used to be in love with him doesn't mean that I am anymore, Lan. I will always love Clark, but I'm not in love with him. I can only speak for myself, but I'm not about to pursue a relationship with Clark," Chloe explained.  
  
Lana nodded thoughtfully. "Back to Lex. What happened with Clark? You said if Clark hadn't come in."  
  
"Lex was holding my arms. He was squeezing tighter and tighter and I was screaming at him that it hurt, and to let go. That's when Clark came in. Lex threw me at Clark and Clark told me to go into the house. So, I went into the house and Mrs. Kent talked to me. I have no idea what Clark said to Lex, but they came in a good fifteen minutes later and Lex apologized."  
  
"And you accepted?" Lana asked in awe.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Lex. What did you need?" Clark asked.  
  
"Advice," Lex answered.  
  
Clark laughed. "You want my advice?"  
  
"When it comes to Chloe you're as close to an expert as I can get," Lex explained.  
  
"I guess so," Clark said truthfully. "What do you need to know?"  
  
"We had another fight," Lex said. "We just can't seem to get it together."  
  
"I noticed," Clark muttered. "What's the problem?"  
  
"I don't know where our relationship is, where it's going, or if it is even going anywhere," Lex replied.  
  
"How do you feel about her?" Clark asked.  
  
"I care about her, Clark. I really do. She's like fire, Clark. She keeps me on my feet," Lex said fondly.  
  
"But?" Clark asked.  
  
"But I'm afraid to love another woman. I haven't had great luck with that in the past. All we do is fight. She can make me so incredibly and completely angry," Lex said.  
  
"I noticed that, too," Clark said. "What happened?"  
  
"She wants commitment and a definition of our relationship. I just can't give her that now," Lex said.  
  
"Is she worth it?" Clark asked the obvious question.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lex asked.  
  
"Is she worth it? Is Chloe worth the bad PR, the remarks from your father? Is Chloe worth fighting for?" Clark asked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Of course, I did," Chloe said. "I can't just turn him away. There's good in him and he needs to know that." Chloe leaned against the wooden swing and gasped when her ribs touched the hardness there.  
  
"What's wrong with your side?" Lana asked fearing the worst.  
  
"I fell," Chloe replied.  
  
Lana looked at her skeptically.  
  
Chloe had to laugh. "I really did! I had hold of Lex, and I made him upset. He turned abruptly and accidentally bumped into me. I fell against the couch. It's my own fault, really."  
  
"Really?" Lana asked not trusting Chloe.  
  
"Lana, I'm through lying to you. Lex didn't mean to. It was purely and simply an accident. It wasn't his fault," Chloe explained.  
  
"So, let's get to the part where you need my advice," Lana pressed.  
  
"I need to know where me and Lex stand in our relationship and he refuses to help me figure it out," Chloe explained.  
  
"How do you feel about Lex?" Lana asked.  
  
"I think I love him, but he's like dry ice. It can be so mesmerizing when it gets started, but when you touch it it burns so badly," Chloe tried to convey her thoughts.  
  
"Is Lex worth it? Is being mesmerized worth it, when you know that you'll get burned?" Lana asked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yes," Lex answered surely.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yes," Chloe answered confidently. 


	28. The Party

Chapter 28- The Party  
  
"Punch anyone?" Chloe asked. Chloe, Lana, Clark, Pete, and Whitney were in Clark's loft. Martha had set up a table in one corner with food and drinks.  
  
"Ooh, dry ice," Pete said settling onto the couch. "Very cool."  
  
"Speaking of dry ice," Lana said. "Have you talked to Lex?"  
  
"Not since Tuesday," Chloe said looking at Whitney's confused expression. "Lex and I are trying to define our relationship or lack thereof."  
  
"That can be difficult," Whitney said with a smile.  
  
Chloe laughed and sat next to Pete. "So true."  
  
"I'm glad you're happy, Chlo," Pete said throwing an arm around Chloe's shoulders.  
  
"I'm trying not to let it bother me," Chloe said shifting so she was leaning on Pete. "I'm going to let him come to me."  
  
Clark laughed and Chloe shot him a dirty look. "Ouch, Chlo, if looks could kill. Sorry, it's just that Lex is waiting for you to come to him."  
  
"Why?" Chloe asked indignantly. "He's the one who needs to decide how he feels. I know how I feel!"  
  
"And how is that?" Whitney asked.  
  
Chloe looked at him for a moment before answering. "That I love him, and want it to work out. But I am not going to be pushed aside whenever the relationship is not convenient for him!"  
  
"Go, Chloe!" Lana said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you," Chloe said with her trademark smile.  
  
"Chlo?" Pete asked when Chloe became quiet. "You look sad."  
  
"I didn't even get a chance to tell Lex about the party," Chloe said sadly.  
  
Lana smiled brightly. "He knows."  
  
"Will he be here?" Chloe asked hopefully.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it," Lex said walking up the stairs.  
  
"Lex!" Chloe said happily. She jumped off the couch and threw herself at Lex.  
  
"Whoa," Lex said catching her waist as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
Everyone, including Lex, laughed. Pete moved next to Whitney on the far end of the couch to make room for Lex and Chloe.  
  
"Not yet," Lex said holding a hand up. "Clark, let's do presents now."  
  
"Sounds good. You got them?" Clark asked standing up.  
  
"In the car," Lex replied. "Guys, will you help us please?"  
  
"Sure," Whitney said following Lex, Clark, and Pete down the stairs.  
  
"His present takes three guys to get it up here?" Chloe asked Lana.  
  
Lana laughed. "We all chipped in to buy you some stuff, so there's a lot of it. Clark, Pete, Whitney, and I all gave money to Lex and he and Clark picked out things they knew you'd like."  
  
"I'm intrigued," Chloe said. A moment later the guys returned.  
  
"I told Chloe we all chipped in," Lana said.  
  
"We figured you'd need this stuff this summer at your internship," Pete said setting down a box.  
  
"You'll like it," Clark said happily.  
  
"I'm sure I'll love it!" Chloe said.  
  
"This first," Lex said handing Chloe a small box.  
  
Chloe grinned and tore open the wrapping. She gasped when she saw what it was. "Oh, you guys! This is amazing!" It was a digital camera and video camera in one.  
  
"That one was my idea," Lana said. "I saw it when I was in Metropolis for a riding competition."  
  
"It's wonderful," Chloe exclaimed.  
  
"Hold on, Chlo. There's still more," Pete said laughing.  
  
Clark handed Chloe a large, heavy box. She opened it and pulled out a messenger bag. "Is this…?" Chloe asked in amazement. "How did you ever afford it?" Chloe took the laptop out of the bag and ran her fingers over the clear blue top.  
  
"We chipped in as much as we could, and Lex took up the rest," Whitney said.  
  
"And I have to tell you, that wasn't much," Lex replied.  
  
"This is too much. Oh, wow!" Chloe said at a loss for words.  
  
Lana beamed. "This one is actually pretty much just from Lex," Lana said handing Chloe a small box.  
  
Chloe opened it to reveal a key ring with two keys. "What are these for?" Chloe asked Lex.  
  
"I have an apartment in Metropolis. You can use it over the summer. It has four bedrooms so everyone can come visit you. The silver key is for the apartment," Lex explained.  
  
"And the gold?" Chloe asked.  
  
"You can have free use of any of my sports cars that you want while in Metropolis. That's actually a key to the Ferrari F355, that one seemed to be your favorite," Lex said.  
  
"I don't know what to say! This is overwhelming!" Chloe exclaimed hugging each person in turn.  
  
"Don't say anything yet, there's more," Clark said standing up. "Let's go."  
  
"Are you serious? This is amazing!" Chloe said and everyone laughed.  
  
When they got into the house they found a group of people. Martha and Jonathan Kent, Gabe Sullivan, and Nell Potter were in the Kent's living room.  
  
"What's everyone doing here?" Chloe asked becoming ecstatic.  
  
"You opened your gifts from your friends?" Gabe asked.  
  
"Yes. Their astonishing!" Chloe said.  
  
Martha laughed. "The kids chipped in for those presents. The adults chipped in for another."  
  
"These presents are for your internship, as you can tell by now. This one is too," Nell explained.  
  
"What is it?" Chloe asked trying not to jump up and down.  
  
Jonathan laughed and handed Chloe an envelope. Chloe opened it to reveal a large amount of cash.  
  
"What?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Spending money for whatever you may need," Gabe explained.  
  
"But there's-" Chloe said quickly counting the cash.  
  
"Almost seven hundred dollars. You can use it for business clothes, souvenirs, or anything else you may need," Martha explained.  
  
"I can't believe it! It's more than I could have ever hoped for! I could cry," Chloe said hugging everyone in the group.  
  
"Now, for the birthday cake," Martha said going into the kitchen. When she came back she had a large cake with sixteen candles.  
  
"Happy birthday to you," everyone sang. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Chloe. Happy birthday to you."  
  
When Chloe blew out the candles everyone clapped. Martha returned to the kitchen to cut the cake.  
  
"This is the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you all so much," Chloe said eating the cake Martha handed to her.  
  
When they had eaten the cake, Nell and Gabe got ready to leave.  
  
"Happy birthday Chloe. Good luck this summer," Nell said.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Potter," Chloe answered.  
  
"Good bye, sweetheart," Gabe said kissing Chloe's forehead. "Stay out as late as you like, this is your day."  
  
"Thanks, Dad. Bye," Chloe said hugging her father.  
  
"Okay, kids," Jonathan said when Gabe and Nell had left. "We will leave you alone."  
  
"I put blankets, sleeping bags, and extra pillows in the hall closet. If it gets too late you all are welcome to stay," Martha said. "All of your parents, save for Lex's, have given their permission. Girls, I have set out some old clothes for you two to use as pajamas, although Lana we're close enough for you to go get some if you need it. Guys, Clark has tons of old clothes for you all to use. If you all need anything at all just ask. Happy birthday, Chloe."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Chloe said as the Kents left the room. "Back to the loft?" Chloe asked the group. When they all nodded Chloe led the way.  
  
Clark walked straight to the stereo and turned it on. Jump Jive An' Wail came over the speakers.  
  
"Ooh, Clark! Swing," Chloe said with a squeal.  
  
Clark grinned and held out his hand for her. The others watched in awe and Chloe twisted and twirled.  
  
"Wow!" Lana said as Clark lifted Chloe into the air.  
  
"What Lana said," Whitney agreed.  
  
When the song was over Chloe collapsed against Lex in exhaustion. "We haven't done that in the longest time," Chloe said between heavy breaths.  
  
"Almost a year," Clark said collapsing on the couch next to Lana.  
  
"That was amazing," Lana told Clark, sitting next to him.  
  
"You don't look so surprised, Pete," Whitney pointed out.  
  
"I knew they could do that, I just haven't seen it in a while," Pete explained.  
  
"Well done," Lex said sitting on the couch by Clark. He took Chloe's hand and gently pulled her down beside himself.  
  
"We try," Chloe said totally content.  
  
"Good party?" Lana asked.  
  
"The best! Can I ask you all a favor?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Of course," Clark said.  
  
"Will you all stay here tonight? I know we may not have to, but I'd really like to," Chloe said.  
  
"Well, I live here," Clark said with a laugh. "So I'm a given."  
  
"Lana?" Chloe asked happily.  
  
"Why not?" Lana said laughing.  
  
"Pete?" Chloe asked.  
  
"And get a chance to dance with the birthday girl? I'm in," Pete said.  
  
"Do I really have to ask everyone?" Chloe asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Sure, if it's okay with everyone," Whitney said hesitantly.  
  
"We'd love to have you," Lana said sincerely.  
  
"You have to stay," Clark agreed.  
  
"Please?" Chloe asked.  
  
Whitney laughed. "How can I say no to that?"  
  
"That leaves you, Lex," Chloe said looking to Lex.  
  
"Well…" Lex began.  
  
"I know you're probably not the sleep-over type, but it's my birthday. It would mean a lot," Chloe begged.  
  
"Okay, but I'll have to make a trip home," Lex said smiling.  
  
"I'll go with you," Chloe said.  
  
"No, stay here. I'll be okay," Lex replied.  
  
"Let me come with you," Clark said standing up.  
  
"Alright," Lex said walking to the stairs.  
  
"How rude," Chloe teased.  
  
"You stay here and enjoy your party," Lex said walking back over to Chloe and kissing her hair.  
  
"If I have to," Chloe complained.  
  
"You do," Clark said following Lex down the stairs.  
  
"What do these sleep-overs entail?" Lex asked Clark as Lex peeled his Porsche out of the Kents driveway.  
  
"Fun," Clark said simply.  
  
"Care to elaborate?" Lex asked amusedly.  
  
"Well, lots of talking. Mainly talking. I can guarantee more dancing. We might be able to coerce Chloe into singing for us," Clark listed.  
  
"That alone is worth it," Lex said with a laugh. "Although last time I regretted asking her to sing."  
  
"That was funny! Anyway, it will be great fun," Clark said. "I'm glad you are going to stay."  
  
"I'm new to this, but I never refuse a challenge," Lex replied pulling into the mansion's driveway.  
  
Clark laughed. "It shouldn't be that much of a challenge!"  
  
Lex walked directly to his room and pulled a designer garment bag and duffel bag out of his closet. He put his pajamas and a fresh suit into the garment bag, then walked to the bathroom to fill his duffel bag.  
  
"Ready?" he asked walking back to his bedroom.  
  
Clark looked highly amused. "Yes."  
  
"Do I humor you that much?" Lex asked walking back to his car.  
  
"You have got to loosen up. This is a sleep-over, not a business trip," Clark said gently.  
  
Lex looked at him with a perplexed look.  
  
Clark laughed. "Nevermind. Just remember, have fun. Don't worry so much about the small things."  
  
"Point taken," Lex said speeding back to the farm. 


	29. Not My Baby!

Chapter 29- Not My Baby!  
  
**"Lillian, I'm going to go wake the boys," Lionel told his wife.  
  
"I'll do it sweetheart," Lillian said standing up from the elaborate vanity table. Lillian slipped on her silk robe and walked across the hall to another room. There was an eleven-year old asleep in the bed. Lillian sat next him and began to rub his back affectionately.  
  
"Alexander, it's time to wake up, baby," Lillian said softly.  
  
"Not yet, Mom," Alexander moaned.  
  
"Yes, darling. I'll go get Julian, you need to be up by the time I get back," Lillian said standing and leaving.  
  
Lillian hummed happily as she made her way to a room down the hall. She flipped on the dim lamp and walked to the white bassinet.  
  
"Julian-" she said stopping short.  
  
The baby was totally still and had a bluish tint to its skin.  
  
"Julian?" Lillian asked picking him up.  
  
The baby wasn't breathing.  
  
"Julian?!?" Lillian asked becoming frantic. "Julian!!" Lillian clutched the lifeless baby and screamed.  
  
A moment later Lionel came running in. "Lilly, what is it?"  
  
"He-He's not breathing," she said starting to sob. "He's-He's-He's-" she couldn't bring herself to say 'dead.'  
  
Lionel took Julian as Alexander ran in.  
  
"Momma, what's wrong?" Alexander asked.  
  
"Go to your room," Lionel commanded harshly.  
  
"What's wrong with Julian?" Alexander asked as Lillian took the limp baby into her arms.  
  
"No…no, no, no," Lillian said over and over again as tears streamed down her pale cheeks.  
  
"Lex, go!" Lionel shouted.  
  
"Momma, why are you crying?" Alexander asked moving to his beloved mother's side.  
  
"Now, Alexander!" Lionel boomed, grabbing Alexander's arm roughly and throwing him towards the door.  
  
"Oh, God! No…no, no, no. Please?!?" Lillian begged.  
  
Lex took one last look at his parents and fled the room.**  
  
Chloe woke with a start. She rolled onto her back to think. The man had been Lionel. From her previous dream she knew the boy to be Lex, and the woman to be Lex's mother. Who was the baby? Obviously he was Lex's brother, but Lex had never spoken of a brother.  
  
Chloe was lying on a large pallet between Lex and Lana. She turned to face Lex while she thought. Chloe had no idea if this dream was reality or her imagination. From the others, she was pretty sure it was something that had really happened. If it had happened it would explain why Lex was so troubled. First, his brother, then his mother? How horrible!  
  
Chloe decided to ask Lex about his 'brother' in the morning. She mentally filed away the name Julian.  
  
Chloe yawned and scooted closer to Lex. She laid her head on his chest and draped an arm across his stomach. Lex wrapped his arms tightly around Chloe without waking up. Chloe was asleep within minutes. 


	30. A Sore Subject

Chapter 30- A Sore Subject  
  
"Hey, Whitney," Chloe said seeing her friend outside of the Talon.  
  
"Hi, Chloe. What's up?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Came to get my morning coffee fix," Chloe said hungrily.  
  
Whitney laughed. "This would be the place to get it."  
  
"Where you going?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Football practice," Whitney answered.  
  
"Well, thank you for coming to my party last week," Chloe said.  
  
"Anytime. I'm glad you liked your presents," Whitney replied.  
  
"They were the best! I'll see you later," Chloe said opening the Talon door.  
  
"Bye, Chloe," Whitney answered as Chloe's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Chloe asked into the phone.  
  
"Hey, Chloe. It's Lex," Lex said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Nothing. Where are you?" Lex asked.  
  
"At the Talon. What's up?" Chloe asked hesitantly.  
  
"Can you come over here?" Lex asked.  
  
"Lex, what is it?" Chloe pressed.  
  
"Just come over, okay?" Lex asked.  
  
"Fine. Let me grab a coffee and I'll be there in a sec," Chloe said walking up to the counter.  
  
"Alright. See you in a few minutes," Lex said.  
  
"In a few minutes," Chloe agreed hanging up the phone.  
  
"What is that look for?" Lana asked.  
  
"Lex wants me to come over," Chloe said with a dazed expression.  
  
Lana laughed. "And that elicits that look from you?"  
  
"I can tell something's wrong, but I don't know what it is. He just kept insisting that I come over," Chloe said.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing," Lana assured her friend.  
  
"Well, I'll find out soon enough. Can I get a coffee to go?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Sure," Lana said turning to pour the coffee. "Tell Lex I said hi."  
  
"I will. Thanks, Lan," Chloe said handing Lana some money. "Bye."  
  
"Bye, Chlo," Lana said as Chloe left.  
  
"You're pacing again," Chloe pointed out when she found Lex.  
  
"Good, you're here," Lex said hurriedly.  
  
"Lex, what is it? Tell me," Chloe demanded.  
  
"It's my father. He's forcing me to go back to Metropolis," Lex said looking at Chloe.  
  
"What? Can he do that?" Chloe asked.  
  
"He's bringing in a new someone to take my place and having me shipped back," Lex explained.  
  
"You're leaving?" Chloe asked in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know. That's what I have to figure out," Lex said.  
  
"Why is he doing this?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Because I'm not a screw up. I don't depend on him anymore. By forcing me to Metropolis he is forcing me back under his wing. With the new position I will work directly under him," Lex said angrily.  
  
"Forcing you to need him. Shouldn't he be happy that you're doing well?" Chloe asked.  
  
"No, if I do well then that means that I will not be dependent on him. If I'm not dependent on him, then I won't become the power-driven, apathetic person he wants me to be," Lex said.  
  
"Why does he want you to be like that?" Chloe asked.  
  
"That's who he is. He says my destiny is with him. I'll always be his son, he says," Lex raved.  
  
"Calm down, Lex," Chloe urged.  
  
"I can't. He always does this. This time he might actually get away with it," Lex fumed.  
  
"Why does he want you to be like him? I don't understand," Chloe said.  
  
"Because I have some of my mother in me," Lex said simply.  
  
"Why is that bad?" Chloe asked. "I thought he loved your mother."  
  
"How did you know that? " Lex asked throwing a rude look at Chloe.  
  
"It doesn't matter. What's wrong with being like your mom?" Chloe asked.  
  
"My mother was a good person. She loved everyone. She never judged. She was an angel. In other words, she was the exact opposite of what a Luthor should be," Lex said.  
  
"Have you talked to Clark?" Chloe asked.  
  
"No, I wanted to tell you first," Lex spat the words like bile.  
  
"I think Clark can help you more than I can. I'm going to call him," Chloe said picking up her cell phone.  
  
"I'll talk to him later," Lex said losing control.  
  
"Lex, look at how upset you are. I can't help you when you're like this," Chloe said dialing the Kent's number. "Mrs. Kent, can I talk to Clark?"  
  
"He's in the field. Do you want me to get him?" Martha asked.  
  
"Tell him to come to Lex's," Chloe said.  
  
"Are you okay sweetheart?" Martha asked.  
  
"Mrs. Kent, please. Just tell Clark to come here, okay?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes, he'll be there in a little bit," Martha said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Why did you call Clark?" Lex asked.  
  
"Lex, you look like you're about to lose control. I obviously can't help you calm down. Maybe Clark can," Chloe said.  
  
"Why does my father always do this? How dare he? I just got settled in here. I have friends, and a girlfriend and he's going to take it all away!" Lex almost shouted.  
  
"Lex, please don't shout," Chloe asked. "Talk about it. Talk to me."  
  
Lex took a deep breath and turned to Chloe. "He tries so hard to bring me down. I finally thought I had a chance to make it on my own."  
  
"You still do, Lex. There has to be a way," Chloe said as Lex stalked around the room.  
  
"I worked for so many years to not get close to anyone. 'Don't get caught up in your emotions,' is what Dad always says. Then, I came here. I found Clark, the Kents, then you. I forgot all about being a Luthor. For once I was actually happy," Lex said almost shaking in anger.  
  
"Keep going," Chloe urged.  
  
"I was stupid enough to let him know I was happy," Lex growled. "Once he found out he tried to take it away from me. I wouldn't let him."  
  
"Lex, come here. Stop moving around," Chloe asked. "Then what happened?"  
  
"He found out about you. That sent him off. When he saw that I wasn't going to back down after his infamous talks, he did this," Lex said towering over Chloe.  
  
Chloe had to make herself not back away from Lex. She was afraid, but she was going to talk him through this. "There has to be something we can do. Think about it, Lex. Stop raving and think about it."  
  
"I have thought about it. There's nothing," Lex sneered.  
  
"Why do you let him do this to you? Why do you let him turn you into this anger-driven maniac?" Chloe asked.  
  
"What other choice do I have? I'm a Luthor. Nothing can change that!" Lex said breathing heavily.  
  
"What would your mother think if she heard you talking like this?" Chloe asked getting in Lex's face.  
  
"What do you know of my mother?" Lex said through a clenched jaw.  
  
"I know she loved you. She was the only one of your parents who didn't think you disgusting after the meteor shower. I'm not sure she would feel the same if she saw you now," Chloe said sternly.  
  
Lex reached up and backslapped Chloe across her cheek. It sent her flying onto the couch.  
  
"How dare you talk about my mother! You don't know what you're saying," Lex boomed.  
  
Chloe held her cheek and looked daggers at Lex. "I know more than you'd think," she said heatedly matching Lex's tone.  
  
"Don't ever talk about my mother again. You don't know what you're messing with," Lex sneered.  
  
At that moment Clark came in. He took one look at Chloe and started to walk to Lex. Chloe held up a hand for him to stop.  
  
"I know it hurts to talk about her, but you have to. You can't keep holding it in. You can't let your father squelch the last bits of her out of you. She loved you, Lex. Remember that," Chloe said advancing on him.  
  
As Chloe got closer to Lex, Clark stepped forward to make sure Lex didn't try anything.  
  
"There is no more of her in me. I can't even remember her voice. I don't remember the perfume she used to wear. I barely even remember her face," Lex said more calmly.  
  
"She called you sweetheart. You were her baby boy. She knew that Lionel would do this to you. She wanted you to be strong. She wanted you to get past your father, but was afraid you couldn't without her help," Chloe said taking a deep breath.  
  
"How do you know this? You're making it up!" Lex said, his voice filled with pure hatred.  
  
"You can't let Lionel do this to you. Show your mother that you can be better than your father, Lex," Chloe said taking another step closer.  
  
"Chloe," Clark said in warning. Lex's hands were in tight fists at his side and his jaw was clenched tight. Chloe glanced at him before stepping even closer.  
  
"Stop talking about my mother! You never knew her. You don't know how she felt!" Lex raged.  
  
Chloe had figured out what the dreams meant. It was her job to help Lex get over his obstacles. These things that had happened to him were turning him black inside. It was Chloe's destiny to help him get over them. That was the only explanation she had for the dreams.  
  
"Lex, I know that after the meteor shower your father hated you. You had been his chance for an heir. What was he going to do with a bald son? He was utterly disgusted," Chloe started.  
  
"You think I don't know that?!?" Lex raged. "I'm just another meteor freak in my father's eyes! What's your point?"  
  
"Lex, calm down," Clark said taking Lex's arm.  
  
Lex jerked his arm away and Chloe looked to Clark. "Just a sec," she told him.  
  
"What…Is…Your…Point?!?" Lex boomed.  
  
"The point is that your mother never gave up hope in you, Lex. If it was even possible she loved you more after the accident. You can't let her down. Her dream was for you to be you own person. Don't disappoint her," Chloe said calmly.  
  
Lex huffed and turned to sit down at his desk.  
  
"What's going on?" Clark asked putting his hand to Chloe's red cheek.  
  
Chloe brought a hand up to hold onto Clark's wrist. "Lionel is forcing Lex to go back to Metropolis."  
  
Clark put his hand by his side before talking. "Can he do that?"  
  
Chloe spent the next few minutes relaying her and Lex's conversation.  
  
"Why did you hit her?" Clark asked walking to Lex.  
  
"She was talking about my mom. She doesn't know what she was talking about," Lex growled.  
  
"I told you I do know! Why won't you listen to me?" Chloe shouted.  
  
Clark reached over and put an arm in front of Chloe. "You, I warned you not to hit her. You, don't bring up his mom. Both of you, calm down! You're acting like children."  
  
"Am not!" Chloe retorted.  
  
"You just proved my point. Come on, why are you acting like this?" Clark asked Chloe.  
  
"I don't want Lex to leave," Chloe said crossing her arms indignantly.  
  
"Lex, why are you acting like this?" Clark asked.  
  
"I don't want to leave," Lex threw out.  
  
"Then let's calm down. No more hitting, no more low blows. Let's think about what we can do," Clark said calmly. He gently forced Chloe into a leather chair in front of Lex, then sat in a chair beside hers. For the next hour they talked about what they could do to keep Lex in Smallville. 


	31. Changes

Chapter 31- Changes  
  
"Why do you let him do this to you?" Pete asked.  
  
"That's a good question," Clark agreed.  
  
"Chloe, you can't keep letting him hurt you," Lana said.  
  
"Let him? I don't let him do anything. You think I ask him to hit me?" Chloe asked excitedly.  
  
"Of course not, but you keep putting up with it," Clark said.  
  
"It's not a big deal," Chloe tried convincing her friends.  
  
"Yes…it is," Lana replied.  
  
"No…it isn't," Chloe said.  
  
"So far he's grabbed you, put bruises on both your arms, and left a welt on your cheek. What next? A broken rib?" Pete asked.  
  
"Clark, he's your best friend. Help me here?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I'm on their side. Lex is my friend, yes. But he has no right to hurt you," Clark pointed out.  
  
Chloe threw up her arms in exasperation. "It's not a big deal."  
  
"Chloe, you have a red welt on the side of your face that your boyfriend, who you say you love, put there. How is that not a big deal?" Lana asked amazed.  
  
"It's just not," Chloe said.  
  
"He didn't use to act this way," Pete said.  
  
"Something has changed about him. I can tell when I talk to him. There's something different," Lana said, not able to pin point exactly what it was.  
  
"He's turning into his father," Chloe muttered.  
  
"What?" Clark asked.  
  
"He's turning into his father. He's becoming exactly what his father wants him to be," Chloe said sadly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pete asked.  
  
"There's good in Lex. He could be so great, but his father is forcing him to follow in his footsteps," Chloe said.  
  
"Why do you stay with him if he does this to you?" Clark asked. "Lex is my best friend and all, but there is no excuse for this."  
  
"I can help him. I know I can. I can help him find the good in himself. I can help him bring out the parts of his mother that are deep inside him," Chloe said.  
  
"You can't help everyone, Chlo," Lana pointed out.  
  
"Clark does," Chloe said simply.  
  
"I'm different," Clark replied.  
  
"How are you different?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I just am," Clark told her.  
  
"Chloe, if he stays like this much longer he is going to bring you down, too," Pete said.  
  
"Pete's right. You're going to end up in the same place Lex is if you're not careful," Lana added.  
  
"And where exactly is that?" Chloe asked looking at each of her friends.  
  
"Hiding things. Trying your hardest to fight darkness that you know you can't keep away for long. Feeling angry at the world," Lana said.  
  
"I know I can help," Chloe said loudly.  
  
"How did you know those things about his mother?" Clark asked.  
  
"What things?" Pete questioned.  
  
"Chloe knew that Lex's mother called him sweetheart. She knew that Lillian thought of Lex as her baby boy. What else do you know?" Clark asked.  
  
"I know that Lex had a baby brother. I know that the brother died, and that was the hardest thing for Lex. I know what Lex is destined to be. I'm the only one who knows these things. That's why I have to help him," Chloe pleaded.  
  
"What do you mean what Lex is destined to be?" Clark asked.  
  
"I know what Cassandra saw when she held his hand. I know what his future holds. I know what it was that killed her," Chloe said.  
  
"Who's Cassandra?" Pete asked.  
  
"The old lady at the retirement home. The one that could see people's futures," Clark explained.  
  
"What is Lex's future?" Lana asked.  
  
"Did you not just hear me say that it killed her?" Chloe asked.  
  
"What was it?" Pete asked.  
  
"I'm not about to explain it," Chloe said in aggravation.  
  
"That's what you saw that night my house," Clark realized. "When you wanted to talk to me in the barn."  
  
"No. What I saw that night was your future, what Cassandra saw of you," Chloe explained.  
  
"Then when?" Clark asked.  
  
"That night at my house. After Lex's party," Chloe explained.  
  
"When I saw you lying next to Clark," Lana said softly.  
  
"What did you see?" Pete urged.  
  
"I can't tell you," Chloe said adamantly. "Please, can we move on?"  
  
"Why can't you tell us? Whatever you saw made you shake for over an hour. Worse than the first dream you told me about," Clark pressed.  
  
"Stop it! Leave it alone! I'm not going to tell you! Whatever it is I'm seeing is parts of Lex's life. Parts no one has seen before. It's not my place to tell everyone," Chloe said loudly.  
  
"Chloe, how can we help if you won't tell us?" Pete asked.  
  
"I don't need your help! Why can't you see that? I'm fine," Chloe shouted.  
  
"Then why are you yelling at us?" Lana asked.  
  
Chloe put her hands on the sides of her face. "I'm fine," she said calmly. "If I need help, I'll ask for it. I asked for help a few days ago, didn't I Clark?"  
  
Clark had to agree. "Yes, only I didn't get there fast enough."  
  
"It's no one's fault, Clark. If it's anyone's fault it's Lex's and mine. Lex's for hitting me, mine for making a wise remark about his mother," Chloe said quietly.  
  
"Promise you'll ask for help?" Lana asked.  
  
"And not wait until he's broken a bone or worse?" Pete added.  
  
"I promise," Chloe agreed.  
  
"Good," Clark said and he and Pete wrapped an arm around Chloe's shoulders.  
  
Chloe smiled sweetly at them. "Thank you. I know I act like I don't care, but I do. I need friends who will yell at me when stuff like this happens."  
  
"We'll yell at you anytime," Pete said with a grin.  
  
"Good. Now, can we move on?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes," Clark agreed.  
  
"Actually, I have to be at the Talon in a few minutes," Lana said.  
  
"Let's go get some coffee," Chloe said licking her lips.  
  
Everyone laughed as they made their way out of the school.  
  
"Lex is here," Chloe said excitedly. "I'll catch up with you guys later."  
  
Lana laughed.  
  
"Stay safe," Clark said.  
  
"I will," Chloe replied with a smile.  
  
"Bye, Chlo," Pete said.  
  
"Lex! Hi!" Chloe said sitting across from him.  
  
"Did I do that?" Lex asked looking at Chloe's cheek.  
  
"Yes," Chloe said truthfully. "Actually, it's what I've come to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Lex asked, not apologizing for what he had done to Chloe.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd had a chance to define our relationship?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Are you serious?" Lex asked amazed.  
  
"Unless you like its definition at the current time: I make you mad and you beat me," Chloe said matter-of-fact.  
  
"That was low, Chloe," Lex said a little hurt.  
  
"It was the truth, Lex," Chloe said.  
  
"It wasn't my fault," Lex said indignantly.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "You mean I hit myself? I didn't know I could do that!"  
  
"Did you really want something or did you just want to be rude?" Lex asked.  
  
"I can't do this," Chloe said getting up and walking over to her friends. "Guys, could one of you explain how I feel to him? I can't do it right now. He makes me so angry!"  
  
"I'll do it," Lana said standing up.  
  
"And try not to mention the dreams," Chloe said sitting next to Pete.  
  
"I won't!" Lana said. "Clark, if things are seeming to go wrong, a rescue might be helpful."  
  
"I got your back," Clark said with a grin as Lana walked to Lex.  
  
"Chloe send you to do her bidding?" Lex asked.  
  
Lana gasped at the coldness in his voice. "What's wrong with you, Lex?"  
  
"Is that a question from you or Chloe?" Lex asked.  
  
"Me," Lana said looking into his icy blue eyes.  
  
"I don't know, Lana. I just don't care anymore," Lex explained.  
  
"Chloe cares about you," Lana said truthfully.  
  
"No she doesn't," Lex growled. "How could she care about someone like me?"  
  
Lana reached out and took Lex's hand without thinking. "Because, she sees the good in you, Lex. You may not realize it, but there is still good in your heart."  
  
"No there isn't. My father has succeeded. All I can do is go to Metropolis and become another one of his mindless drones," Lex said sadly.  
  
Lana shook her head. "Lex, please listen to me. Don't say your father has won. Please don't ever say that. You can't give up."  
  
"What more can I do?" Lex asked.  
  
"Chloe loves you. Despite the harsh words and the beatings she loves you. Embrace that, Lex," Lana said squeezing his hand.  
  
Lex shook his head. "What do I do, Lana? How do I control what I am destined to be?"  
  
"You talk about it. To Chloe…Clark…me. To your friends. Don't let it consume you," Lana told him.  
  
Lex nodded.  
  
"I'm going to get Chloe," Lana said squeezing Lex's hand again. "Chloe, you're up."  
  
"What did you say to him?" Chloe asked looking at Lex. "That you love him, and he can't let his father win. That there is good in him, and you see it. That he should talk about it instead of holding it in."  
  
"What do I do?" Chloe asked looking at Lex's dazed expression.  
  
"Just go to him. You'll know what to do when you get there," Lana said pushing Chloe to Lex.  
  
Chloe nodded and walked to Lex.  
  
"Lex?" she asked standing over him. She took a step back when she saw the pure pain in his eyes. Without another word she sat next to him and held him tightly.  
  
"Wow! Behold the wonders of Lana," Pete said watching Lex and Chloe.  
  
"What did you do?" Clark asked.  
  
"I just reassured him that we were here," Lana said simply. 


	32. What Is Happening?

Chapter 32- What Is Happening?  
  
Author's Note: I used the same sources to get these quotes! I know that they are not word for word accurate and for that I apologize. These quotes are from the episode 'Crush' and no one has the transcripts that up to date. I have recently taped over that episode, so I couldn't transcribe it myself. So, I had to piece together what I could from the quote sites and ad-lib the rest. I apologize for the inaccuracy, but as soon as I get a transcript I will update! (If anyone knows the exact words for these scenes I would appreciate it if you would send them to me!! joedan84@hotmail.com)  
  
"Hey, Lan," Chloe said as the petite brunette walked into the room.  
  
"Hey. How's Lex?" Lana asked.  
  
"Hanging in there as best he can," Chloe replied.  
  
"Is he staying here?" Lana asked.  
  
"We're working on it. I really don't know right now, though," Chloe said with a yawn.  
  
"How are you?" Lana asked.  
  
"Tired. I stayed up all night with Lex," Chloe answered.  
  
"Talking?" Lana questioned.  
  
"More like making sure he didn't do something stupid," Chloe said trying to get Lana to understand what she meant.  
  
"Would he do something like that?" Lana asked incredulously.  
  
"It would keep him away from his father, wouldn't it?" Chloe answered Lana's question with her own question.  
  
"Oh, Chloe! That's horrible," Lana exclaimed.  
  
Chloe yawned again. "That's why I stayed. He is so bent on not relying on his father that I'm afraid that he might take drastic measures not to be forced to."  
  
"I had no idea," Lana said in shock.  
  
"Yeah, well let's keep it between us, okay?" Chloe asked.  
  
"You should tell Clark," Lana pressed.  
  
"I will. I just want him to hear it from me," Chloe replied.  
  
"Okay. Why don't you take a nap on the couch and I'll wake you when the bell rings," Lana said pointing to the overstuffed couch in the corner of the office.  
  
"Good idea. If Clark comes in wake me up," Chloe said walking to the couch.  
  
**"What the hell are you doing here?" Lex asked a redheaded woman.  
  
"I know you're angry with me," the woman said. "And you have every right to be, but we need to talk."  
  
"I can't believe that there's anything you'd say that would interest me," Lex answered.  
  
"I wanted to see what kind of young man you'd grown into," the woman replied.  
  
" A very busy one," Lex said not even looking at her.  
  
"I loved you like my own. After the meteor shower I was the one person who never looked at you differently," she pleaded.  
  
"You were hired to look after me while my mother was on her death bed and my father flew around the country on business. Just because you knew at a vulnerable point in my life doesn't give you the right to waltz back in here a decade later. Things have changed. I've changed. What do you want from me?" Lex said harshly.  
  
"I want you to know what really happened. When your mother died Lionel sent me away. He told me to never have any contact with you or he would disinherit you.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Lex asked skeptically.  
  
"Because he wanted you to be his son - not hers," the woman said simply.  
  
"So why show up now, Pamela? Hmm? Has the statute of limitations on my father's threat expired?" Lex asked.  
  
"I needed to see if you'd found a way to be true to yourself in spite of Lionel's efforts. And to be honest I- I wanted your forgiveness," Pamela told Lex.  
  
"I'm afraid you're going to have to find a way to grant it to yourself," Lex answered coldly.  
  
**Flash! **  
  
"Have you ever been in love?" Clark asked Lex.  
  
"I have loved two women in my life. One died, the other betrayed me," Lex said surely.  
  
"I'm sorry," Clark replied not sure what to say.  
  
"It's alright," Lex said. "Some people are just meant to be alone."  
  
**Flash! **  
  
"She's dying, Lex. Cancer. Probably all those years sitting in the sun in Saint-Tropez. What does she want?" Lionel said almost happily.  
  
"Forgiveness," Lex replied, his face dropping.  
  
"And what did you tell her?" Lionel asked in amusement.  
  
"To get out," Lex replied in utter horror of what he'd done.  
  
"No. She doesn't know you very well, does she?" Lionel said smugly.  
  
**Flash! **  
  
Pamela was lying in a hospital bed. She was hooked to up to many different I.V.s. Lex was standing by her side.  
  
"I didn't come to you for help or pity, I came because I had nothing left to lose," she told Lex. "The truth is, I'm ashamed it took metastasizing to give me the courage. I let that bastard frighten me into submission for so long, I…I was too scared to even tell you just once how much you mean to me…how much I wanted to help you grow up."  
  
"I wish you had. I might be a better man," Lex said softly.  
  
"The fact that you're here speaks volumes about the man that you are. Your mother would be proud," the woman replied with love in her voice.  
  
"I really miss her," Lex admitted.  
  
"So do I," the woman said reaching out to Lex.  
  
They held hands in comfortable silence. **  
  
Chloe woke to find Clark and Lana kissing in the corner of the office. "You guys," she complained.  
  
Clark blushed. "Sorry. Nice nap?"  
  
"Until now," Chloe teased. "I told you to wake me up if Clark came in."  
  
"I wanted to take advantage of the situation," Lana replied with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Chloe laughed. "I'm sure you did! Can I ask you something about Lex?" Chloe asked Clark.  
  
"I'll answer it to the best of my knowledge," Clark replied.  
  
"Does Lex know someone named Pamela? She has red hair. I think she was his nanny," Chloe supplied Clark.  
  
"Yeah, I think he mentioned her once. He said that she had betrayed him," Clark said thinking.  
  
"She had cancer, right?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes. How did you know that?" Clark asked.  
  
"I'll answer in a sec. Where is she now?" Chloe asked.  
  
"She's dead, Chlo," Clark answered sadly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Chloe asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, when you were in the hospital after the whole Justin incident she was there. I went to see you and then I saw Lex coming out of her room. I asked him what he was doing there and he explained about what had happened between them," Clark explained.  
  
Chloe nodded. "Did he forgive her?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes, I think he said that's why he was there," Clark said trying to remember.  
  
"Good," Chloe said nodding.  
  
"How did you know that?" Clark asked.  
  
"Remember the dreams. I just had another one," Chloe explained.  
  
"Obviously not as frightening as the others," Clark pointed out.  
  
"Only a few of them have been. Most have just been sort of enlightening. Kind of letting me peek through a keyhole in the wall that Lex is using to block out people," Chloe tried to explain.  
  
"Wow, deep," Lana said.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Not even."  
  
"What do they mean?" Clark asked.  
  
"Like I said before, they're letting me see parts of Lex's life not no one has seen except for himself. They are like pieces to a puzzle," Chloe said.  
  
"And what is the picture on the puzzle?" Lana asked.  
  
"What Lex's destiny is. What he will become. It's like if I put the pieces in a certain order I can change his future," Chloe mused.  
  
"You mean the future that Cassandra saw," Clark clarified.  
  
"Exactly. I just have to find the right combination before it's too late," Chloe replied.  
  
"Tell Clark what you told me," Lana urged.  
  
"What did you tell Lana?" Clark asked.  
  
"Just that I'm afraid Lex might do something drastic to make sure he doesn't have to go back to his father," Chloe said walking to her friends.  
  
"You mean like hurting himself?" Clark asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. He is just so adamant that he can't go back. By working so hard to not be like his father, he is turning himself into something even worse," Chloe said honestly.  
  
"Is there something you wanted me to do?" Clark asked.  
  
"Just try and be there for him. I know you already are, but we have to show him that he'll be okay," Chloe said.  
  
"And if he isn't okay?" Lana asked.  
  
"Then we'll all be in trouble." Chloe said. 


	33. Crossing The Line

Chapter 33- Crossing The Line  
  
"How the hell do you know this? Did you talk to my father?" Lex shouted.  
  
"Lex, I didn't talk to Lionel," Chloe said calmly. "You know I didn't."  
  
"Then how do you know this?" Lex asked fuming.  
  
"If you don't calm down, then I'm going to leave. I won't let you hit me again," Chloe said sternly.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. Why don't you believe that?" Lex asked.  
  
"Because I'm there when you beat me, Lex. I see the pure hatred in your eyes. Why won't you let anyone get close to you?" Chloe asked.  
  
"They all end up dying or betraying me or both," Lex spat.  
  
"Pamela didn't betray you, Lex. She loved you," Chloe told him.  
  
"Stop talking that way! You have no idea," Lex raved.  
  
Chloe wasn't going to back down. "She loved you more than your father ever will. All she wanted was for you to grow up and separate yourself from him."  
  
"Chloe, I'm warning you," Lex said.  
  
"She didn't betray you. All she wanted was forgiveness. Do you know how happy it made her when you finally forgave her?" Chloe asked.  
  
"And what good did forgiveness do? She died, Chloe!" Lex shouted.  
  
"I know she did. I know. You have to see that not everyone will betray you. I haven't, have I?" Chloe asked her voice raising to match Lex's.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that. You still haven't told me how you know all this," Lex sneered.  
  
"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I do know," Chloe said walking to him.  
  
"You don't know what the hell you're talking about! No one knows," Lex said balling his fists over and over.  
  
"Your mother loved Pamela. She wanted Pamela to stay, but your father forced her away," Chloe persisted.  
  
"I know all this already!" Lex said his eyes flashing.  
  
"Do you know how much you meant to your mom? She thought of you as her little angel. All she wanted to do was protect you from your father," Chloe said.  
  
Lex breathed heavily. "You are this close to crossing the line."  
  
"You can't let your father declare victory. Think about Pamela. Think about your mom. They died praying that you could overcome your father," Chloe said not backing down.  
  
"Stop it, Chloe!" Lex shouted.  
  
"Lionel thought of Julian as a second chance for an heir, but your mother didn't. Your mother already had her baby boy. She had you," Chloe said getting closer to Lex. She was going to play his game.  
  
"What the hell do you know about Julian?" Lex raged.  
  
"I know that you were so happy to have a baby brother. When he died, it pushed your father over the edge. Your mother was never the same after that," Chloe said crossing her arms in front of herself.  
  
"My mother didn't love me. She was just like my father," Lex growled.  
  
"Don't you ever say that!" Chloe yelled. "Your mother loved you with all she had. She didn't show it, because you didn't. She thought you didn't love her." Chloe regretted the words as soon as she said them.  
  
Lex picked Chloe up and slammed her into the wall. "How dare you say that about my mother. She knew I loved her."  
  
"No, she didn't," Chloe said truthfully. "She thought you were just like your father."  
  
"No!" Lex shouted slamming Chloe against the wall again.  
  
"Let go of me!" Chloe yelled, her feet barely touching the floor.  
  
"You don't know what you're saying. You're saying my mother didn't love me because she thought I didn't love her?? My mother was the best thing in the world to me. She was my guardian angel. I loved her more than I've ever loved anyone," Lex said shaking in anger.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell her?" Chloe asked. She knew that she had stepped over the line, and there was no going back. So, she decided to keep going.  
  
"My father wouldn't let me," Lex said tightening his grip.  
  
"Lex, you're hurting me. Let go," Chloe urged.  
  
"No! You can't say these things," Lex said, his moist breath on Chloe's face. He slammed her against the wall for the third time. "Get out of my house!"  
  
Lex set Chloe back on the floor and half dragged her to the stairwell. "Get out!"  
  
"You can't keep hiding from your past, Lex. I know things that you don't even know. I can help you," Chloe said squirming under Lex's grasp.  
  
Lex gripped her and lifted her so that she was eye-level. "You can't help me. No one can. Leave me alone!" Lex let go of Chloe in a harsh motion that sent her off balance. Chloe's eyes got wide as she lost her footing and fell. She landed at the bottom of the stairs with a sickening crack. She glanced up at Lex in time to see him smirk and walk away. Chloe couldn't move, so she grabbed her cell phone.  
  
"Help me," she said starting to cry.  
  
"Where are you?" Clark asked hurriedly.  
  
"Lex's. Please help me," Chloe said the tears streaming down her face.  
  
Clark hung up without saying a word. Chloe jammed her phone back into her purse and drug herself to a dark corner. She had landed on her wrist and was sure it was broken. Her back hurt so much from Lex slamming her against the wall. Within a few minutes Clark came bursting in.  
  
"Oh, Clark," Chloe cried when she saw him.  
  
Clark ran to her and knelt beside her. "What hurts?"  
  
"Just get me out of here. Please?" Chloe begged.  
  
"Alright," Clark said picking Chloe up in his arms. He carried her to his truck and set her in the front seat. He took Chloe's cell phone and dialed Lana's. "Lana? It's Clark. Lex did it again. It's really bad this time. Will you call her dad and tell him to meet us at the hospital, and tell my parents where I am. Thanks. Okay, we'll be there in few minutes. I'm taking her to the emergency room," Clark hung up the phone and turned to Chloe.  
  
"Oh, Clark. I knew he was going to do this, but I kept going. I knew I crossed the line, but I wouldn't stop," Chloe said holding her wrist tightly to her stomach.  
  
"Tell me what happened," Clark said.  
  
"We were talking about his dad. Then we moved to Pamela, then his mom, then Julian. He told me I was crossing the line, and I knew it. I just couldn't stop. He grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. I just kept going. He threw me against the wall two more times before dragging me to the stairs. He told me to get out. When he let go of me I lost my balance and fell. I looked up at him and he had this content smirk on his face. I was so afraid that he would come back after me, so I called you," Chloe said her breath uneven.  
  
"What hurts Chloe?" Clark asked.  
  
"Everything. My back, from him slamming me against the wall. I'm sure I broke my wrist when I fell. I don't know what else," Chloe said drying her tears. "What are we going to tell my dad?"  
  
"That's up to you. I'm not going to lie. Lex needs to stop and he's not going to if you keep forgiving him," Clark said pulling into the parking lot. "Can you walk?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. Clark crossed to her side of the truck and lifted her into his arms. Inside the emergency room Clark set Chloe gently into a wheel chair before talking to a nurse. "My friend needs help. I think her wrist is broken and she might have hurt her back," Clark told her.  
  
"Fill these out, and we'll get with you in a minute," he nurse said.  
  
"She needs help now," Clark persisted.  
  
"Fill these out, and we'll get with you in a minute," the nurse repeated.  
  
Clark walked back over to Chloe. 'I have to fill these out before they'll help you. I'll be right back." Clark walked to a secluded area and began to write as fast as his speed would let him. Within thirty seconds he had filled them all out. "Here," he said handing them to the nurse.  
  
The nurse looked over the forms and then to her computer. She walked to Chloe and started to push her wheelchair down a hall. "I'm taking her to x-ray. You have to stay here," she told Clark.  
  
"Clark?" Chloe asked hesitantly.  
  
"You'll be fine," he said kissing her forehead. "I'll wait for your dad."  
  
Chloe nodded as the nurse wheeled her away. Ten minutes later Lana came rushing in.  
  
"Where is she?" Lana asked out of breath.  
  
"In x-ray,' Clark said looking ready to cry. "Where's her dad?"  
  
"He was at the plant. He's on his way. He should be here in a few more minutes," Lana said.  
  
"What happened?" Lana asked.  
  
"He threw her down the stairs," Clark said simply.  
  
"Is she okay?" Lana asked.  
  
"Do you think she's okay?" Clark shouted. "He beat her again. He threw her against the wall three times before throwing her down the stairs. Does that sound okay to you?"  
  
"Come here," Lana said taking Clark into her arms.  
  
When Mr. Sullivan came in her found Clark crying on Lana's shoulder. "What happened? How bad is it?"  
  
"Uhh, she broke her wrist. She might have hurt her back. I'm really not sure, they wouldn't let me go back there," Clark said regaining his composure.  
  
"They better let me," Gabe said marching to the counter. A nurse quickly took him down the hall Chloe had gone through.  
  
"Did you call my parents?" Clark asked keeping one arm tightly around Lana's waist.  
  
"Yes, they're coming," Lana said.  
  
"We're here," Martha said rushing in the door. "What happened?"  
  
"She broke her wrist, I think. I'm not sure what else," Clark explained hugging his mother.  
  
"How did this happen?" Jonathan asked.  
  
Clark wouldn't answer.  
  
"Lana?" Martha asked.  
  
"You'll have to ask Chloe. Clark is the one you found her, not me," Lana said.  
  
"There's Gabe," Jonathan said. "Gabe, how is she?"  
  
"She has a broken wrist, and quite a few bruises. She has bruises up and down her back that the doctor says couldn't have happened from the fall. She also has bruises on her arms, with the same explanation. I don't know what happened," Gabe said looking to Clark.  
  
"You'll have to ask Chloe. I wasn't there," Clark said nervously.  
  
"She won't talk. She's having her cast put on now. She wants to see you two," Gabe told Clark and Lana.  
  
Clark nodded solemnly and followed Gabe to Chloe's room.  
  
"Hey, you guys," Chloe said with a smile after her father had gone back to the waiting room.  
  
"Why are you smiling? Lex beat you again, this time sending you flying down the stairs where he left you for dead," Clark pointed out.  
  
"Wow, thanks for the uplifting speech," Chloe muttered. "I'm fine."  
  
"You weren't fine when you called me," Clark said angrily.  
  
"Clark, you're not helping," Lana warned sitting next to Chloe.  
  
"Oh, Chlo. Your wrist," Lana said looking at Chloe's bandaged arm.  
  
"You can be the first to sign my cast when it dries," Chloe replied still smiling.  
  
"How can you smile?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe searched his eyes with her own. "Because if I don't I'll think about what he did to me. I'll think about how scared I was when I was falling down the stairs. Then, I'll start to cry and I might never stop," Chloe said here eyes becoming moist. "The look in his eyes scared the hell out of me. It was pure hatred. His eyes were like ice."  
  
Clark sat next to Chloe as she began to shake. "I don't think he knew what he was doing. He was so angry. He just lost it," Chloe said trying not to cry.  
  
"Chloe, it's okay to cry," Clark told her.  
  
Chloe broke down and Clark scooped her into his arms. As she cried Lana rubbed her back while Clark rocked her back and forth. 


	34. Why Won't You Understand?

Chapter 34- Why Won't You Understand???  
  
"What were you thinking?" Clark shouted walking into Lex's study.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lex asked not looking up from his paper.  
  
"Chloe is lying in a hospital bed right now because of you," Clark growled.  
  
"Oh, that," Lex said in a disinterested tone.  
  
"Yes, that! You did it, Lex. You sent her to the hospital. You broke her wrist. You put those yellow bruises on her arms and back. You! This time you can't blame it on her," Clark shouted.  
  
"How is she?" Lex asked looking up at Clark.  
  
"She's sleeping, but she'll be okay," Clark replied.  
  
"Then what's the problem?" Lex asked.  
  
Clark wanted to scream. "You pushed her down the stairs!"  
  
"Your point?" Lex asked.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Did you not hear me? I had to take Chloe to the emergency room because you beat her," Clark shouted.  
  
"Stop screaming. You said she'll be fine," Lex pointed out.  
  
"Physically maybe, but not mentally. You have no idea what you're doing to her! How can you do this and be okay with it?" Clark asked amazed.  
  
"She's bringing it on herself," Lex explained.  
  
"All you're doing is living up to your father's expectations. You tried so hard to get past that, and now you've become even worse," Clark said trying to control himself. "Chloe should have just let you kill yourself from the inside out!"  
  
"What do you mean 'let?' This was inevitable," Lex said.  
  
"No. You're wrong. That's just what your father wants you to believe. Chloe had faith in you and how do you repay her?" Clark asked. "By sending her to the emergency room."  
  
"Calm down," Lex pressed.  
  
"I can't calm down. The best part of my life is now in the hospital with broken bones and huge bruises that the person I called my best friend put there," Clark said.  
  
"I'm still your best friend," Lex insisted.  
  
"No, Lex is my best friend. You're not Lex. All you see now is the Luthor. You're not Lex anymore," Clark said waling out of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Clark? What is it, man?" Pete asked as Clark stormed into the Talon.  
  
"Lex!" Clark fumed.  
  
Lana rushed over to Clark as soon as he came in. "Did he hurt her again?"  
  
"He doesn't care, you guys," Clark said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pete asked.  
  
"I went to talk to him about Chloe. He didn't even care. He said as long as she's okay, then nothing's wrong," Clark said.  
  
"Does he know how badly he hurt her?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yes, I made it perfectly clear," Clark said.  
  
"And he still doesn't care?" Pete asked.  
  
"He says that she brought it on herself. He says that what he is becoming is inevitable," Clark said.  
  
"Hey, guys," Chloe said happily. She stopped short when she saw Clark. "What is it?"  
  
Clark immediately softened when Chloe walked in. "Nothing. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. A little stiff, but fine," Chloe said stretching her back. "There's something wrong, I know it."  
  
"Clark went to talk to Lex," Lana blurted out. Clark shot her a dirty look.  
  
"And?" Chloe asked sitting next to Clark.  
  
"And it doesn't seem to bother him that he sent you to the emergency room," Pete said ignoring Clark's expression.  
  
"I didn't figure it would. He's never cared before," Chloe said.  
  
"He's never apologized for hurting you?" Lana asked.  
  
"He did the first two times. But when he slapped me he didn't. He didn't even look sorry," Chloe admitted.  
  
"Then why go back to him?" Pete said becoming angry.  
  
"Look at what's he has become. I am trying to save him from himself," Chloe said.  
  
"Come with me," Clark said.  
  
"Where are we going?" Chloe asked.  
  
"We're all going back to talk to Lex," Clark said.  
  
"Clark, is that such a good idea?" Lana asked.  
  
"As long as we're all there Chloe will be safe. He has to see what he did to her," Clark said.  
  
"I'm with you," Pete agreed.  
  
"Clark, I'm not so sure about this," Chloe said.  
  
"You'll be safe, Chlo," Clark assured her.  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried that we'll do more damage than good," Chloe admitted.  
  
"Chloe, he threw you down the stairs after beating you against a wall, how much more damage can he do?" Pete said excitedly.  
  
"Don't ask," Clark warned.  
  
"We can take my car," Pete offered.  
  
"Let me go clock out," Lana agreed.  
  
They were all silent on the way to Lex's. Clark walked into Lex's study first.  
  
"What this time?" Lex asked.  
  
"This," Clark said as Chloe walked in followed by Lana and Pete.  
  
Pete and Lana flanked Chloe in a protective manner.  
  
"Look at her," Clark demanded.  
  
"Yes?" Lex asked.  
  
Clark took Chloe's injured arm. "Look at her arm. You did this," Clark told Lex.  
  
"I'm aware of that," Lex said coolly.  
  
"See the bruises on her face? You did that, too," Clark pointed out tracing the marks on Chloe's face.  
  
"Is there a point to this little shenanigan?" Lex asked.  
  
Clark pulled up Chloe's sleeves. "See these deep bruises on her arms? Three guesses to who did that and the first two don't count."  
  
"I get the picture," Lex said in a bored tone.  
  
"I'm not done yet. Chlo, turn around," Clark said gently.  
  
"Clark," Chloe warned.  
  
"It's okay," Clark said gently turning her. Lana helped him gently raise the back of Chloe's shirt. Her back was covered in yellow, green, and purple bruises. "You did this too."  
  
"Yes, yes. I know all this," Lex said tiredly.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" Pete asked his temper flaring.  
  
"Luthors don't explain themselves," Lex answered.  
  
Lana stepped in front of the group. "Lex, why did you do this to her?" she asked, her voice full of concern.  
  
"She had to be shown that she couldn't talk to me that way," Lex replied, going against his prior rule.  
  
Lana stepped a few steps closer to Lex. "What way, Lex? How did she talk to you?"  
  
"Lana," Clark warned, fearing for her safety.  
  
"Like she knew the intimate details of my life. She knows nothing," Lex sneered.  
  
"But, she does know," Lana explained.  
  
"No. No one knows. Not even I know," Lex said standing up.  
  
When Lex stood Clark took Lana's wrist and pulled her back.  
  
Lex laughed. "I'm not going to hit her!"  
  
"That's right," Chloe said stepping forward. "Because you only hit me."  
  
Lex laughed again.  
  
"What's so funny? You think my bruises are funny? You think my broken arm is funny? You think it's funny that I lie awake at night tearing myself up trying to find a way to save you from yourself? You think it's funny that when I try to help you I get beaten in return?" Chloe asked close to tears. Pete put an arm around her, but she shrugged him off. "Is it funny that I love you, even though you beat me? Is it funny that I will probably never stop loving you? Is that funny?"  
  
Lex looked shocked.  
  
"I didn't think so," Chloe said wiping away a single tear. "I don't find it funny. Neither does Clark, or Pete, or Lana or anyone else. You know why? Because it isn't funny."  
  
"Do you hear what she's saying?" Clark asked.  
  
Lex couldn't speak.  
  
"Look at how you've hurt her. Not only physically, but emotionally," Lana said.  
  
"She's just worried about you, Lex. Afraid that you'd do something to hurt yourself. That's where she made the mistake, because you won't hurt yourself. You'll only hurt her," Pete spat the words.  
  
When Lex took a step toward them Chloe stepped back so she was pressed against Clark. Pete and Lana stood on either side of her ready to keep Lex away.  
  
"Do you see the fear in her eyes? Is that what you want from the woman who loves you?" Clark asked.  
  
"No," Lex whispered.  
  
"Do you see it now, Lex? Do you see the love mixed in with the fear and pain?" Lana asked.  
  
"All I wanted was to keep you from your father. Just like Pamela and Lillian tried to do. That's all I wanted. Is that too much to ask? Is it too much to ask to try to protect you?" Chloe asked, her voice barely audible.  
  
"No," Lex repeated.  
  
"Then why do you do this to her, Lex? She loves you. I don't know why, but she does. Why do this to her?" Clark asked.  
  
"And 'it's who you are' is no excuse," Lana added.  
  
"I can't help it," Lex said moving closer to the group.  
  
"Yes, you can. When you get angry, instead of throwing Chloe around and beating on her, try walking away," Pete said.  
  
Chloe reached out her good hand to put to Lex's cheek. She didn't say a word, just looked into his eyes.  
  
"Chloe?" Lex asked hesitantly.  
  
"Lex, one more chance. That's all you get. I'm tired of being your personal punching bag. I'm only giving you another chance because I'm sure I can help you. I can only help you if you will calmly talk to me. Don't get upset when I talk about Lionel, Lillian, Pamela or Julian. I will try not to say things to upset you, but some things have to be said," Chloe told him.  
  
Lex nodded and Chloe wrapped him in a hug.  
  
"Next time you do something like this, we're calling the police," Pete warned Lex. "You won't get away with it."  
  
"She shouldn't take you back, but she's a good person. I swear, if you touch her again," Clark said menacingly.  
  
"Clark, let's go," Lana said putting a hand to his chest.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving her here," Clark said adamantly.  
  
"I'll come too, Clark," Chloe said before turning to Lex. "Think about what we said."  
  
Lex nodded and Chloe kissed him before following her friends out of the mansion.  
  
"Why do you keep going back?" Clark asked, his temper flaring.  
  
"I just explained why," Chloe said putting a hand on his arm. "He needs help. If he doesn't get help he will only get worse," Chloe said remembering her dream of Lex's future. She shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lana asked reaching into the back seat to put her hand on Chloe's knee.  
  
"Yeah," Chloe replied shakily.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Pete asked.  
  
"About Lex's future, his destiny. I can't let him turn into that monster that Cassandra saw. I can't," Chloe said shaking her head.  
  
"You can't do it alone. Tell us what you saw," Clark pressed.  
  
"No, not now. Maybe later. Right now it's up to me," Chloe said confidently.  
  
Clark huffed his disapproval but said nothing. 


	35. Verbal Judo

Chapter 35- Verbal Judo  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Lana asked.  
  
Chloe was sitting at her desk with her head on her arms. "Yeah, I guess," Chloe answered.  
  
"Can I do anything?" Lana asked.  
  
"Not unless you can make Lex a different person," Chloe sighed.  
  
"I can help relieve some of the stress," Lana offered.  
  
"How do you propose to do that?" Chloe asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
Lana laughed. "I don't know what you're thinking…but, no. I was suggesting that all of us: you, Clark, Whitney, Pete, and me go to Metropolis tomorrow."  
  
"Go on," Chloe pressed becoming intrigued.  
  
Lana grinned. "We'll make a day of it. We'll shop for clothes for your internship, eat, and see a movie. The works," Lana explained.  
  
"Well, Clark and Pete aren't too keen with helping me shop. I know from experience," Chloe said, slightly less gloomy as before.  
  
"They'll have to deal with it," Lana replied.  
  
"That sounds great. What about Lex?" Chloe asked.  
  
"If you want to ask him, it's fine. Just remember, this is supposed to be a stress-free day," Lana answered.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Alright, no Lex," she said as Clark walked in.  
  
"Clark, do me a favor," Lana said. "Round up Pete and Whitney."  
  
"Okay…" Clark said with a curious look. When neither girl said anything more he left. Lana and Chloe burst into laughter.  
  
"It's good to hear you laugh," Lana said as Chloe's phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Chloe asked, her smile traveling to her eyes. She immediately became serious. "What? Calm down and talk to me. He did what? Okay, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"I have to go," Chloe said grabbing her bag.  
  
"Where are you going?" Pete asked entering the room followed by Clark and Whitney.  
  
"Two guesses and the first two don't count," Chloe replied.  
  
"Who was that?" Lana asked.  
  
"The above statement applies to both questions," Chloe answered.  
  
"Lex. What's wrong?" Lana asked.  
  
"I don't know. Something about Lionel and- I really don't know. Lana, tell them our plans and I'll call you tonight for more details," Chloe said quickly.  
  
"Let me go with you," Clark said worried.  
  
Chloe looked straight into Clark's eyes. "Lana has her cell. So does Pete. If I need someone I'll call," Chloe assured him.  
  
"But I don't have a cell," Clark complained.  
  
"If I need you Lana or Pete can find you," Chloe said leaving. "Don't worry," she shouted over her shoulder.  
  
"I hate it when she says that," Clark muttered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe walked quickly towards the sound of Lionel and Lex's controlled angry voices. "Facing two Luthors at once," she muttered to herself. "I must be crazy." She paused outside the door to square her shoulders. Chloe opened the door and walked in a few steps waiting for Lionel or Lex to notice her.  
  
"Stop playing games, Lex," Lionel said in exasperation.  
  
"But Dad, games are all we have," Lex replied coolly.  
  
"Why do you refuse to come home?" Lionel asked.  
  
"There is no 'home.' Just a big empty penthouse," Lex replied.  
  
"Your future is with me, Lex," Lionel told his son.  
  
"No…it isn't," Chloe said announcing her presence.  
  
Lionel scoffed. "I thought you'd want him out of your life with the way he beats you," Lionel tried to take a dig at Chloe.  
  
Chloe wasn't going to let him bother her. She moved so she was between Lex and Lionel. "Wrong again."  
  
"What a little spitfire," Lionel said with a laugh.  
  
Chloe looked daggers at Lionel, "Leave."  
  
"Is this your protector Lex? A 16-year-old child?" Lionel asked in amusement.  
  
"No, just one of the two most important people in my life in Smallville. I won't let you force me to leave. I am finally happy. I have friends, and you can't take that away," Lex said placing his hands on Chloe's shoulders.  
  
Lionel smirked. "You'll do as I say."  
  
"No…he won't," Chloe countered.  
  
"Shut up, child! Do not speak of matters you know nothing about," Lionel told her.  
  
"Like I haven't heard that before," Chloe muttered.  
  
"I've told you before, Lex," Lionel said ignoring Chloe. "You are my son. You'll always be my son. You'll always need me. I am your destiny, Lex," Lionel said smugly.  
  
"No!" Chloe whispered.  
  
"I will fight you or die trying," Lex growled practically shoving Chloe out of the way.  
  
"I thought as much. We're Luthors. We have war in our blood," Lionel responded.  
  
"No. Maybe you do. But being a Luthor has nothing to do with it," Chloe said trying to speak loudly.  
  
"You can't hide from the truth," Lionel told Lex.  
  
"And you can't candy coat it with words like 'son,' 'family,' and 'future,'" Lex told him angrily.  
  
"We can be great together," Lionel said.  
  
"I plan on being great all by myself," Lex replied.  
  
"Not at this plant. Not unless you are by my side. I can make your life miserable, Lex," Lionel said.  
  
"You already have," Chloe growled at Lionel.  
  
"I've warned you once, next time I won't be so nice," Lionel snapped at Chloe.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Like you were nice the first time?"  
  
"Leave her out of this!" Lex told Lionel.  
  
"You're right. Your little tramp should have nothing to do with it," Lionel agreed.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Lex said with a clenched jaw.  
  
"I'm not a tramp," Chloe added.  
  
"Why else would you be here other than for Lex's money?" Lionel asked.  
  
"Because I love him!" Chloe shouted startling herself and both Luthors. "I love him," she said in a more quiet tone.  
  
"I'm sure he loves you, too. That's why he risked your life playing chicken with his Camaro, and why he broke your wrist, and gave you those nasty bruises," Lionel said smugly.  
  
"That has-. I mean-. He didn't-. It's just-," Chloe said struggling for some kind of witty comeback.  
  
"Not a very big vocabulary for a reporter," Lionel scoffed.  
  
"I told you to leave…her…alone," Lex boomed.  
  
Lionel looked almost gleeful. "He's getting angry. Better be careful."  
  
"No," Chloe smirked. "He's not angry with me."  
  
"It's only a matter of time," Lionel replied.  
  
"Get out!" Lex shouted.  
  
"Fine, I have a meeting to attend anyway. This isn't over, Lex. It won't be over until you're in Metropolis with me," Lionel said leaving the room.  
  
When Lionel was gone Chloe threw up her arms in frustration. "Ugh! Sometimes I just want to-" she said balling up her fists as best she could around her cast. When she noticed that Lex had gotten quiet she turned to him. He was sitting at his desk. "Are you okay?" she asked kneeling beside him.  
  
"No," Lex answered truthfully.  
  
"Is there something I can do?" Chloe asked putting her good hand on Lex's arm.  
  
"No," Lex repeated, staring straight ahead.  
  
"Is there something anyone can do?" Chloe tried.  
  
"No," Lex answered again, not looking at Chloe.  
  
"I don't know what to do," Chloe said. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"There's nothing. He's done what he came for," Lex replied coldly.  
  
"What's that?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Tear me down. Show me I'm useless without him," Lex said. His voice was like ice.  
  
Chloe pulled back abruptly at the hopelessness in Lex's voice. "Don't say that."  
  
"It's true," Lex said standing up suddenly.  
  
"Why? Why are you useless without him?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I'm a Luthor. I'll always be a Luthor," Lex said walking across the room. "Nothing can change that."  
  
"You're right," Chloe told him. "But you can change what Luthor means."  
  
"How?" Lex asked with disinterest.  
  
"You'll have to figure it out on your own," she said wrapping her arms around Lex's waist from behind.  
  
Lex removed her arms and walked a few steps away.  
  
"I can only do so much," she told Lex.  
  
Lex wouldn't look at Chloe or respond to what she was saying.  
  
Chloe sighed. "I have to go. I won't be home tomorrow, but I'll have my phone."  
  
Lex still refused to speak, so she left quietly. Her phone rang on the way out.  
  
"Hey," she said tiredly. "Where is everybody? Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hi," Chloe said plopping herself in a seat next to Pete.  
  
Pete threw his arm around Chloe's shoulders. "You okay?"  
  
Chloe leaned against Pete in exhaustion. "Just wiped out. Lana, can I have a caramel macchiato?"  
  
"Sure," Lana said walking away quickly.  
  
"What happened?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe laughed tiredly. "Dealing with two Luthors at once can wipe anyone out."  
  
"What happened?" Clark asked again.  
  
"Verbal judo," Chloe said simply.  
  
Whitney gave her a puzzled look. "That's what Lex said about our interview for the Torch. 'I'd love to continue this verbal judo.' Anyway, I really don't want to talk about it. Let's talk about tomorrow," Chloe said as Lana returned.  
  
"Is Lex coming?" Lana asked.  
  
"Oh, God, no," Chloe replied making everyone laugh. "I just need a break from him right now. I am so tired with having to try to help him all the time. I just need a break."  
  
"Well, tomorrow will be perfect for that," Whitney said.  
  
"Tell me more," Chloe urged. "Who all is going?"  
  
"I am," Whitney told her.  
  
"Me too," Clark replied.  
  
"Same here," Lana answered.  
  
"Of course, I am," Pete said.  
  
"Good. That's everybody," Chloe said. "Tell me more plans."  
  
"We are going to meet at my house tomorrow at ten for breakfast," Clark supplied.  
  
"Mmm. Mrs. Kent's breakfast," Chloe said hungrily. "So far I like it. Keep going."  
  
"We'll go shopping first," Lana said.  
  
"And second and third," Chloe added. "Yes?"  
  
Pete laughed. "We'll eat lunch anywhere you want."  
  
"Then we can go see a movie," Whitney added. "If we're not too busy shopping," he teased.  
  
"Well, with the amount of money I have, you never know," Chloe answered, beginning to smile.  
  
"I'll drive my mom's car. We can all fit into it," Clark suggested.  
  
"Like sardines! I like what I hear," Chloe said pleased.  
  
"Good. That is the extent of our panning at the moment," Lana said.  
  
"Don't forget the kidnapping, Lan," Pete said.  
  
"Oh, yes. We are going to kidnap your phone and screen your calls. If it's Lex, you're not talking," Lana said.  
  
Chloe sat up straight. "What? You can't do that! What if he needs me?" Chloe asked becoming frantic.  
  
Pete pulled Chloe back against the seat.  
  
"If it's important, he'll keep calling. If he does, one of us will answer. We'll deem it important or not, and if it is you can talk," Whitney explained.  
  
"You will have no clue how important it is," Chloe said in amazement.  
  
"Chlo, calm down. We just want you to have fun tomorrow and you can't do that with Lex calling you to the mansion to fight his battles for him," Clark said reassuringly.  
  
"Fine," Chloe snapped. "But if something happens…"  
  
"Nothing will," Pete assured her.  
  
"It better not," Chloe said in resignation.  
  
"Wow, mama bear anyone?" Whitney asked.  
  
Chloe shot him a dirty look.  
  
"It's for your own good," Whitney told her. "You said yourself you need a break. How can you get one with Lex calling you all day?"  
  
"You know you're right, just leave me alone to sulk," Chloe said trying not to smile.  
  
"That's better," Lana said when Chloe broke into a small smile. 


	36. Metropolis Or Bust

Chapter 36- Metropolis or Bust  
  
Chloe got to the Kent's a few minutes after ten the next morning. "Clark?" she called letting herself in.  
  
"He's still getting ready, sweetheart," Martha called from the kitchen.  
  
Chloe made her way to the kitchen. What she saw made her mouth water. "Wow, Mrs. Kent! This looks amazing!"  
  
Martha laughed and piled more eggs onto the already overflowing serving dish. With the eggs were sausage, bacon, pancakes, waffles, biscuits, and gravy.  
  
"Good morning, Chloe," Clark said coming down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning," Chloe answered.  
  
"And how are we this morning?" Clark asked, slipping his arm over her shoulders.  
  
"Better now. And yourself?" Chloe said in a dignified tone of voice.  
  
"Much the same," Clark answered before breaking into a grin.  
  
"The doorbell rings," Chloe said waggling her eyebrows.  
  
"Then we shall answer," Clark said turning Chloe toward the door.  
  
"Who is it, I wonder?" Chloe asked as they made their way to the door.  
  
"It be Lana and Whitney," Clark said as he and Chloe burst into laughter.  
  
"Hey, you guys. Come on in," Chloe said trying to control herself.  
  
"What was that all about?" Whitney asked.  
  
"It's better not to question these two," Lana joked.  
  
"We were just being silly," Chloe answered Whitney.  
  
"Ah…silliness. It's what us three musketeers are famous for," Pete said walking up to the front door.  
  
"Better believe it!" Chloe exclaimed.  
  
"Come in everyone," Clark said leading the way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Kent," Lana said sweetly.  
  
"Hi, Lana, Pete, Whitney," Martha said acknowledging everyone. "Plates are in the cabinet. Help yourselves to as much as you want. Jonathan and I already ate, so you guys have your fill."  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Clark said pulling five plates out of the cupboard.  
  
"Whitney, you are in for a treat," Lana said with a grin.  
  
"Looks like it," Whitney agreed.  
  
When everyone had piled their plates they sat around the large table.  
  
"Biscuits and gravy," Chloe said hungrily. "Clark, I love your mother."  
  
Clark laughed. "She loves to hear you say it."  
  
"I love your mother," Chloe repeated causing everyone to laugh. "We are going to have so much fun today!"  
  
"Lex-free fun," Pete corrected.  
  
` "Yes, if you insist. Lex-free fun," Chloe said.  
  
"Why don't you go ahead and relinquish your phone," Whitney suggested.  
  
Chloe glared at the faces around the table. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yes, we would," Clark replied seriously.  
  
"Who is going to take it?" Pete asked.  
  
"Either me or Clark," Lana supplied.  
  
"Lana's good with the whole is-it-serious thing," Whitney said.  
  
"Yeah, but Clark is Lex's best friend," Pete pointed out.  
  
"No offense, but Clark would be more objective," Chloe said.  
  
"Not necessarily," Pete added. "He would be more likely to want to keep Lex away from you." When Clark shot him a look he added, "I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
Chloe laughed. "Sure you didn't," she said once again wagging her eyebrows at Clark. This time Lana shot Chloe a look and moved closer to Clark. "We're kidding, you guys!"  
  
"So, what's the plan for the phone?" Whitney asked.  
  
"I'll give it to Pete. He's the one besides me that will always be with either Lana or Clark at any given time," Chloe said reluctantly handing over her phone.  
  
"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Pete asked with a grin. Chloe was the one to elicit a dirty look. "Okay, maybe it was."  
  
"You act like it's your lifeline, Chlo," Clark pointed out.  
  
"There are two things that I am never without: my laptop and my cell phone," Chloe said.  
  
"Where's your laptop?" Whitney asked.  
  
"My point exactly! I had to give up my laptop for a day of fun in Metropolis…now my cell?? What are you people trying to do to me?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Give you a day of fun in Metropolis," Lana answered simply.  
  
"Ah, see now I get it," Chloe said throwing her hands up in defeat. When her hands came back down her cast hit the table. "Ow!"  
  
"Are you okay?" Pete asked.  
  
"See what you made me do!" Chloe half-teased.  
  
"Yeah, I see," Pete said poking her ribs.  
  
"Hey," Chloe said squirming. "Stop that!"  
  
"Not until you laugh," Pete said continuing to poke Chloe. It took a few minutes, but Chloe finally laughed.  
  
"It's about time you were happy," Whitney said.  
  
"Today is going to be great fun," Chloe said sarcastically.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh, Chloe. Try this one on!" Lana exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, no offense, but I don't do sweater sets," Chloe said eyeing the pink sweater.  
  
"Your loss," Clark said wrapping an arm around Lana's waist.  
  
"Whatever," Chloe said eyeing the couple sadly.  
  
"What do you do?" Whitney asked. "You don't do sweater sets…what exactly do you do?"  
  
"You've seen the style I wear. Again no offense, but I don't dress 'girl next door,'" Chloe said.  
  
"No offense taken," Lana said flipping through the racks of clothes.  
  
"What about this?" Lana asked holding up a red tank top. The shoulders were held together by leather ties.  
  
"That's more like it," Chloe said taking it in her hands.  
  
Lana smiled. "Good."  
  
"I know it's probably not very manly to do this, but…what about this?" Whitney asked holding up a pants suit.  
  
"Ooh," Chloe said walking to him. "Very nice."  
  
"And you're right," Pete teased. "That wasn't very manly."  
  
Whitney playfully punched Pete and the boys began to play-fight.  
  
"Want some of this action, Kent?" Whitney asked grinning.  
  
"Too rich for my blood," Clark said.  
  
"Most everything is, isn't it," a voice said behind them.  
  
"What do you want?" Chloe growled.  
  
"I own this store. I came to see how it was doing and happened to run into this lively bunch," Lionel said with a smirk.  
  
Clark immediately stepped in front of Chloe. "Then I suggest you go talk to whomever you came to talk to and leave us alone."  
  
"You're not very nice to your best friend's father," Lionel said in a mock-pout.  
  
"The father who is disgusted by his son and tears him down every moment he can get?" Chloe asked, placing her hand on Clark's arm so she could get around him.  
  
"That would be the one," Pete said standing in front of Lana.  
  
"It's so charming how you stand up for such a misfit," Lionel said.  
  
"He's only a misfit by your standards," Chloe sneered.  
  
"While this banter is very entertaining I must get about my business," Lionel said walking away.  
  
"You better," Pete muttered.  
  
"Well, that was fun," Lana said sarcastically.  
  
"I could just…" Chloe said tensing up.  
  
Clark put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You tell Lex to not let Lionel bother him. Don't let Lionel bother you, either," Clark told her.  
  
"You want me to take him, Chlo? I'll take him out," Pete said.  
  
"I'm with Pete. We could take him," Whitney added.  
  
"You guys are too sweet, but no. That's not the way to handle it," Chloe said shrugging off Clark.  
  
"Go, Chloe," Lana encouraged her friend after reclaiming Clark's hand.  
  
Clark smiled at Lana reassuringly, and wrapped his arm back around her waist.  
  
"More shopping," Chloe said. "I've only spent two hundred dollars so far."  
  
"Only?" Whitney asked.  
  
"I wish I could say that," Pete replied.  
  
"Yes, I am quite the rich person lately," Chloe joked.  
  
"Don't spend it all now," Clark warned.  
  
"I won't. Just maybe a few hundred more," Chloe teased.  
  
"How's about you share the wealth?" Whitney suggested hopefully.  
  
"Fat chance," Chloe said, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"You think you know a person," Whitney sighed in mock sadness.  
  
Chloe half-giggled half-laughed. "You are too adorable."  
  
"I know," Whitney said.  
  
Lana laughed. "Here comes Lionel." Pete, Whitney, and Clark shot her a look. "Just a warning," she said defensively.  
  
"Warning taken and filed away," Chloe said visibly stiffening.  
  
Lionel walked past the five friends without a word or glance.  
  
"Yeah, he better leave us alone," Chloe muttered.  
  
"You okay?" Pete asked throwing an arm around Chloe's shoulders.  
  
"Am now," Chloe replied continuing to sift through racks of clothes. "I think I'm done here."  
  
"Let's go," Lana said walking up to the counter.  
  
Chloe and Lana laid Chloe's selected clothes onto the counter and waited while the cashier rang them up. When Chloe paid for them the five made their way out of the store.  
  
"Where to now?" Lana asked.  
  
"Can we just walk a while?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Sure," Clark said offering an arm to each girl.  
  
Lana and Chloe each took one of Clark's arms. Lana smiled sweetly at Whitney and linked arms with him as Chloe linked arms with Pete.  
  
"Aren't we too cute?" Chloe said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes we are," Pete said in his most charming voice.  
  
Chloe laughed outright.  
  
"It's good to hear you laugh," Lana said as Chloe's cell phone rang. "I have got to stop telling you that," Lana said remembering the last time she had told Chloe the same thing.  
  
Pete pulled the phone out of his pocket. "Lex," he said simply.  
  
"Let me," Clark said reaching across Chloe for the phone. Chloe looked on helplessly as Clark flipped the phone open and answered.  
  
"Hello?" Clark asked. "What do you need?…She can't talk right now…Remind me to thank your father…Obviously he forgot to mention that Chloe and I aren't the only ones here…Calm down, we're just trying to have some fun…No, she can't talk…I know you're upset, but for no reason…There's nothing I can do if you choose to believe him and not me…Do you want to talk to Lana or Pete or Whitney? They'll tell you the same thing…Fine," Clark said handing the phone to Whitney. "He wants to talk to you."  
  
Whitney took the phone from Clark with an almost worried look. "Lex?…Me, Chloe, Clark, Lana, and Pete…No, they haven't…Yes, we did…He was very rude…No, she isn't…Fine," Whitney said handing the phone to Pete. "Your turn, man."  
  
"Lex?" Pete asked into the phone. "Whitney and Clark already told you…Why trust them, huh?…No, they haven't…Lana…Yeah," Pete said handing the phone to Lana.  
  
"Just let me talk," Chloe whined.  
  
Lana ignored her and took the phone from Pete. "We're all here. Chloe can't talk, and no they haven't been alone," Lana said without letting Lex say a word. "She can't talk. Didn't I just say that?…I'm not being rude, Lex…I'm sorry you feel that way…He is just trying to mess with you…He's lying…Lex, he's lied before hasn't he?…Okay…Bye."  
  
"What was all that?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Lionel told Lex that only me and you were here. He wouldn't believe me that Whitney, Lana, and Pete were here too," Clark supplied.  
  
"Lex wanted to know who all was here with you and Clark. I told him you two hadn't been alone all day. He asked if we had seen Lionel and I told him that he was very rude to us. He insisted he talk to you," Whitney relayed.  
  
"Asked me the same thing. When I told him exactly what Clark and Whitney had he demanded to talk to Lana," Pete explained.  
  
"He said I was being rude, and that it surprised him. He said that Lionel had told him something other than what we said, and I told him that Lionel was lying. He said okay, he believed us, then hung up," Lana said.  
  
"If I may add something?" Whitney said. When Chloe looked at him he continued. "Next time let someone other than Clark answer. It didn't go over too well when Clark answered your cell. He seems to think that I will be the least likely to lie to him, but he trusts Lana the most."  
  
"You're right," Pete agreed. "Lana should answer if he calls again."  
  
"Fine," Chloe said shaking her head in despair.  
  
"Good idea, Whit," Lana said squeezing his arm.  
  
Chloe looked ready to cry. Pete and Clark glanced at each other before each wrapping an arm around her petite shoulders. Chloe wrapped her arms around their waists and squeezed without saying a word.  
  
"Want to talk?" Pete asked.  
  
Chloe shook her head.  
  
"Are you okay?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe shook her head again.  
  
"Leave her alone, guys," Lana said, her voice full of compassion.  
  
"Want some pizza?" Pete asked as they approached a small pizza shop.  
  
Chloe nodded.  
  
"One thing before we go in," Pete said eyeing Clark mischievously.  
  
Clark nodded with a sly grin. "On three. One, two, three."  
  
At the count of three both boys kissed Chloe's cheeks at the same time. Chloe's jaw dropped before she broke into a goofy grin.  
  
"You guys," she said in blushing in embarrassment.  
  
"Works every time," Pete said smugly.  
  
"Like a charm," Clark said leading the girls into the restaurant. He didn't notice Lana's not-so-happy expression.  
  
"You two are full of it," Chloe said smiling.  
  
"You know you love us," Pete said happily.  
  
"True, true," Chloe said.  
  
"So, what does everyone want?" Lana asked.  
  
"They make it right at your table, I think," Whitney said.  
  
"They do, trust me," Chloe said her eyes twinkling as she removed her arm from behind Pete.  
  
"Chloe's in her natural habitat. She knows all," Clark said with a laugh.  
  
"Better believe it," Chloe replied, letting her arm linger a little too long behind Clark's back.  
  
Clark looked at her curiously and Lana shot her a dirty look. It was going to be a long day. 


	37. Bits And Pieces

Chapter 37- Bits and Pieces  
  
**"Clark, you have some explaining to do," Lex said menacingly as he advanced on the younger boy.  
  
"Don't do this," Clark pleaded backing away from Lex. "I'm your friend."  
  
"Oh please. You think I don't see the way your parents look at me? The way half the town looks at me? You're no different. Friendship's a fairytale, Clark. Respect and fear are the best you can hope for," Lex sneered clicking the safety off of the machine gun in his hands.  
  
"Lex, don't do this. This isn't you," Clark said holding his hands up in surrender.  
  
Lex chuckled and held down the trigger.  
  
Clark was hit by a barrage of bullets that sent him flying backwards.  
  
**Flash! **  
  
"You know what the emperors you're always talking about were really afraid of?" Lex asked. "That their sons would become successful and return to Rome at the head of their own armies."  
  
"You think you can find your future in Smallville?" Lionel asked. "I'm your future. Join me, Lex. Join me in Metropolis. How long have you been waiting for me to say those words?"  
  
"I've waited to hear other things from you for a lot longer," Lex said pausing to let his words sink in. "I'll return to Metropolis when I'm ready."  
  
"At the head of an army?" Lionel asked.  
  
Lex only looked at Lionel with defiance in his eyes.  
  
**Flash! **  
  
"Do you what my father gave me for my tenth birthday?" Lex asked a shifty looking man. "A copy of The Will To Power. 'Behold the Superman- man is something to be overcome.' Sun Tzu, Machiavelli, Nietzsche, they were the voices that nurtured me after my mother died. My father made every question a quiz, every choice a test. Second best was for losers, compassion for the weak, trust no one. Those were the lessons I grew up with."  
  
"I'll remember that if I'm ever interviewed by the biography channel," the man said sarcastically.  
  
"All I'm saying Dominic, is try to remember who I was raised by. I try to deny it, but I'm still my father's son. Tread carefully," Lex warned the man.  
  
**Flash! **  
  
"My father says you learn more about yourself when you lose," Clark said honestly.  
  
"What'd you learn?" Lex asked curiously.  
  
"That I'm not destined to be a politician. You need two different personalities," Clark explained.  
  
"You don't have to be an elected official to change the world, Clark," Lex told his friend.  
  
"Have you ever thought about going into politics?" Clark asked.  
  
"Someday," Lex answered. "I'd like to be president."**  
  
That phrase brought Chloe quickly out of her dream.  
  
"You okay?" Clark whispered.  
  
Chloe felt embarrassed when she realized she had fallen asleep on Clark's shoulder. She looked straight ahead. The movie was almost over. "Yeah," Chloe answered looking up at Clark.  
  
Clark narrowed his eyes at her in disbelief. Chloe chose to ignore his gaze as she sat upright.  
  
Lex had said he wanted to be president. The thought chilled Chloe's blood. She kept finding out bits of information that proved Cassandra's vision to be right. Didn't this just confirm that Lex was destined to be that monster in her dream? It couldn't be! She wouldn't let it happen!  
  
Chloe almost skipped a detail. Clark had been shot. Not just once or twice, but with a gun full of bullets. That had to mean that this last dream was not reality. Didn't it? Or maybe that one part never happened? Chloe pulled her notepad and pen out of her vintage bag. She quickly jotted down her dream for further analyzing. Just as she shoved the pen and notebook back in her bag the lights came back on in the theater.  
  
"Did you like the movie?" Whitney asked Chloe as the group made their way outside.  
  
"Umm…" Chloe said not sure what to say.  
  
"She fell asleep," Lana said coldly.  
  
Her words shocked Chloe. "Uh, yeah. I guess I was tired."  
  
"Your loss," Pete said noticing the tension between Lana and Chloe, and Lana and Clark.  
  
"Yeah, well," Chloe replied just as her phone rang.  
  
Lana quickly pulled it out of her purse. "It's your house," she told Chloe.  
  
"It may be Lex," Clark said as Chloe jerked the phone out of Lana's hand.  
  
"Oh well," Chloe said flipping the phone up to her ear. "Hello?…Hey, Dad…We just finished watching a movie…He did?…Really?…Why?…What?…It's all part of their not so perfect little plan…Yeah, I'll talk to him…Okay, thanks…Bye."  
  
"What was that about?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Lex has been calling all day. He wants to talk to me. Something about you guys not letting me talk," Chloe said annoyed.  
  
"Well, you can talk to him tomorrow," Pete said.  
  
"No, I can talk to him today," Chloe said defiantly.  
  
Clark took the phone out of her hand before she could say anything. "Remember, no calls to Lex."  
  
"Give it back, Clark," Chloe hissed.  
  
Lana's eyes got wide at Chloe's sudden change in demeanor.  
  
"No," Clark said.  
  
"Now, Clark. I'm not playing," Chloe told him angrily.  
  
"Chloe, it's okay," Whitney tried to reason.  
  
Chloe held her hand out. "I am not kidding," she said in a controlled voice.  
  
"Chloe, what's wrong with you?" Lana asked.  
  
"I just want my damn phone back," Chloe said her face turning red.  
  
"Clark, give it to her," Lana told him.  
  
"No. Stress-free, Lex-free," Clark said not backing down. Even if Chloe came after him she couldn't hurt him.  
  
"Pete?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Clark, man. Hand it over," Pete urged.  
  
"No," Clark said simply. "Calm down, Chlo."  
  
"All I want is my phone so I can call Lex. All I want to do is explain to him what we're doing. That's all," Chloe said trying to calm herself.  
  
"You can tell him tomorrow," Clark said calmly.  
  
"Tomorrow's not good enough," Chloe shouted. The dream on top of this was making her very emotional. She started to shake as Clark talked again.  
  
"Yes, it is," Clark said.  
  
"Clark, please?" Chloe pleaded desperately, trying to control the tears that were welling up inside of her.  
  
"No, Chloe," Clark said softly.  
  
Chloe pressed her fingertips to the sides of her face and sat on a bench outside of the theater. As all her friends watched she began to cry.  
  
"Chlo?" Whitney asked sadly.  
  
Pete and Clark sat on either side of Chloe. "Can you guys give us a minute?" Pete asked Whitney and Lana.  
  
"Sure," Whitney said. "We'll go for a walk."  
  
Lana didn't want to leave Clark with Chloe, but there was something seriously wrong with Chloe. So, she let Whitney lead her away.  
  
"Chloe? What's really wrong?" Pete asked.  
  
"Everything," Chloe said not looking at either boy.  
  
"Chlo?" Clark asked in a voice full of worry.  
  
Chloe looked up at him through her tears. "Did Lex ever tell you he wanted to be president?"  
  
Clark narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Yes, why?"  
  
Chloe shut her eyes as she remembered the dream of Lex in the oval office. To this day it still haunted her.  
  
"What is it, Chloe?" Pete asked.  
  
"I can't explain," Chloe said.  
  
"You had another dream, didn't you?" Clark asked knowingly.  
  
Chloe nodded.  
  
"What happened?" Pete asked.  
  
"Bits and pieces of conversations between Lex and Lionel, Lex and some man named Dominic, and Lex and Clark," Chloe explained.  
  
"What between Lex and me?" Clark asked.  
  
"You were talking about not being good enough to be a politician. Lex said you didn't have to be to change the world. You asked if he ever thought about going into politics," Chloe said.  
  
"And he said he wanted to be president someday," Clark finished for her.  
  
"So it was real," Chloe confirmed.  
  
"That much. Keep going. What else?" Clark asked.  
  
"He shot you," Chloe said sadly.  
  
"What?" Pete asked.  
  
"Lex said that Clark had some explaining to do. He went on and on about how friendship was a fairytale. How Clark didn't care about him. Clark begged him to stop, but he wouldn't. He had a machine gun and shot Clark," Chloe said in confusion.  
  
"Well, that's obviously never happened," Pete said as Clark chuckled nervously.  
  
"Clark?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Nope, not that I remember," Clark said worried she would see he was lying.  
  
"I guess you're right. Otherwise you'd be dead," Chloe said her tears starting to ebb.  
  
"What else?" Pete asked.  
  
"I can't explain anymore," Chloe said.  
  
"Why not?" Clark asked.  
  
"It's between Lex and Lionel and Lex and this Dominic person," Chloe said. "I told you, it's like private conversations."  
  
"Well, one of them must have really shook you up," Clark pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, the one about Lex and politics," Chloe answered truthfully.  
  
"How?" Pete asked.  
  
"It just confirms Lex's destiny. That he'll become what Cassandra saw," Chloe said not giving away much detail.  
  
Pete and Clark knew she wouldn't tell them specifics so they changed subjects.  
  
"You ready to join back up with Whitney and Lana?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe nodded. "Group hug?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Clark laughed. "Of course," he said as the three stood.  
  
The boys wrapped Chloe in a tight hug. They stayed that way for more than a minute before Chloe pulled away.  
  
"Thanks. I needed that," Chloe said.  
  
"Anytime," Pete answered with a grin.  
  
"Now can I have my phone?" Chloe asked.  
  
Clark shot her a dirty look. "What do you think?"  
  
"Okay, okay," Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around the guys' waists. They threw their arms around her shoulders and went to find Lana and Whitney.  
  
"It's time to go," Lana said as the three approached her.  
  
Chloe nodded. "Thanks for everything you guys. I'm sorry I was such a jerk," Chloe said directing her comment mostly to Lana.  
  
Lana nodded in understanding as the five walked to Clark's car.  
  
"Can you drop me off at Lex's?" Chloe asked as Clark pulled onto the street.  
  
"I don't know," Clark replied glancing at Lana.  
  
"Uh, let me rephrase. Drop me off at Lex's," Chloe said defiantly.  
  
Clark glanced at Lana again.  
  
"Stop looking at her!" Chloe said frustrated. "Drop me off at Lex's."  
  
"He sounded pretty angry," Pete warned.  
  
"Yeah…I know," Chloe answered curtly.  
  
"We'll all go to my house. I'll keep the portable near by and if you need us call," Clark offered.  
  
"Thank you," Chloe said reaching up to squeeze his shoulder appreciatively. "I'll call you when I get home." 


	38. Stay Away From The Cement, Chlo!

Chapter 38- Stay Away From The Cement, Chlo!  
  
Author's Note: When is this story going to be over??? It is taking entirely too long to write and becoming entirely too long. At this point it is 49,732 words long!! Give me a break! It is taking so much effort and hard work to put together! If it weren't for FindMe I would give up now! But, she insists that it's a good story…so, on I go. Okay…rant is now over! This story needs to be wrapped up quickly. (Then I can write the Clex that NymphDuPave requested. ::licks lips hungrily at thought of Clex:: Yummy!) Now, onto more story…  
  
"Be safe," Clark said as Chloe stepped out of the car.  
  
"I am so not in the mood for that right now," Chloe said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I mean it," Clark said, his tone matching hers.  
  
Chloe slammed the car door in response. She walked quickly up the walkway and into the mansion. After fifteen minutes of searching she finally found Lex by the pool.  
  
"Where have you been?" Lex asked without even glancing at Chloe.  
  
"You know where I was," Chloe said still aggravated from her talk with her friends.  
  
"Tell me," Lex said walking to her.  
  
"I was in Metropolis," Chloe said crossing her arms in front of herself.  
  
"With?" Lex asked in anger.  
  
"Don't play games, Lex," Chloe told him.  
  
"But games are all we have," Lex said.  
  
"So I get the same comebacks you give Lionel? How sweet," Chloe said sarcastically.  
  
"Why are you here?" Lex asked hotly.  
  
"You wanted me to come. Here I am," Chloe said.  
  
Lex put his hand behind her head and forcefully kissed her.  
  
"Lex!" Chloe said in surprise. "Stop it!"  
  
"Why?" Lex hissed.  
  
"Why are you doing this? What is it?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Just trying to see if my Dad was right," Lex said.  
  
"About what?" Chloe asked not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"If you love me or not," Lex said grabbing her for another kiss.  
  
Chloe put her palms on his shoulders and pushed him away. "And this is supposed to prove that? Forcing me to kiss you?"  
  
Lex growled in response.  
  
"You can growl all you want. It doesn't bother me a bit. You don't scare me, Lex," Chloe said defiantly.  
  
"I should," Lex sneered.  
  
"Why?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Look at who I am," Lex said.  
  
"Lex, you don't even know who you are," Chloe said sincerely. She walked to him and put her hands on his chest.  
  
"Don't," Lex said knocking her hands away.  
  
"Lex, I'm sorry. Tell me what you want me to do," Chloe said calmly.  
  
"Leave me alone," Lex said, his back to Chloe.  
  
"You don't want that," Chloe said, regretting the way she had acted.  
  
"You don't know what I want," Lex said distantly.  
  
"Talk to me. Please?" Chloe asked moving to stand in front of him. Lex immediately started to turn. "No. Look at me," she said grabbing his arm gently.  
  
"What did you do in Metropolis?" Lex asked. He spat the words like poison.  
  
"I shopped. Lex, you know that," Chloe said.  
  
"Then where are your bags?" Lex asked not trusting her.  
  
Chloe turned away from him. "They're in Clark's car," she said in frustration.  
  
"Of course they are," Lex sneered.  
  
Chloe turned around abruptly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You know what it means," Lex said, once again walking away.  
  
Chloe grabbed his arm, and jerked him around. "Why don't you tell me? Why won't you get this obsession with me and Clark out of your head?"  
  
"You and him almost kissed at the dance last year. Is that really nothing?" Lex asked daring Chloe to answer.  
  
"Keyword: almost. Did he also tell you that he left me at the dance after he promised not to?" Chloe asked, the memory bringing back hurt feelings. "He left me."  
  
"Whatever," Lex said turning again.  
  
"You better get the hell back here!" Chloe shouted.  
  
"Why?" Lex hissed.  
  
"You are damn wrong if you think you're going to make a comment like that and walk away," Chloe said grabbing a hold of Lex.  
  
"Let me go!" Lex almost shouted.  
  
"Not until you talk to me," Chloe said matching Lex's tone.  
  
"You crossed the line," Lex said knocking Chloe off of himself.  
  
Lex's forceful push knocked Chloe backwards. She slipped on the wet floor and fell. Her head slammed into the cement wall surrounding the hot tub. Her eyes swam as she looked up at Lex.  
  
"I told you to let go," Lex said fiercely.  
  
"No," Chloe whispered.  
  
Lex's foot shot out and kicked Chloe in the stomach.  
  
"Ahh," Chloe moaned.  
  
"Next time maybe you'll listen," Lex said kicking her again and again.  
  
Chloe tried to shield herself, but blacked out when the pain became too much.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe was brought out of the haze when her phone rang. She tried to lift her head and yelped with the pain that accompanied it. She blindly fished for her phone in her pocket. Her head throbbed with the effort to think. When she brought her phone to her face she saw that the call came from the Kents. She flipped the phone open.  
  
"Hello?" she whispered, trying to blink away the fog in her head.  
  
"Chloe? Where are you?" Clark asked.  
  
"Clark?" Chloe asked while trying to sit up. The effort was too much and she passed out as another wave of pain hit her.  
  
"Chloe? Chloe?" Clark asked getting louder each time. Chloe didn't answer. Clark heard a banging noise when the phone slipped out of Chloe's hand. "I'm coming Chloe! I'll be right there." If only he knew where 'there' was. 


	39. Another Rescue By Clark To Go On Chloe's...

Chapter 39- Another Rescue By Clark To Go On Chloe's Tally  
  
"Chloe? Chloe?" Clark asked kneeling by the petite blond.  
  
Chloe slowly tried to open her eyes. "Clark?" she said, her voice barely audible.  
  
"I'm here, Chloe. I'm here," Clark said brushing the hair out of her face.  
  
"Where's Lex?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," Clark answered.  
  
"I-I-" she said, starting to sway. She fell back against Clark when she lost consciousness.  
  
Clark carefully picked her up into his arms. He wrapped Chloe's jacket tightly around her before running full speed to his house. He placed Chloe on his couch in the loft and covered her with a blanket before grabbing the phone.  
  
"Pete. My barn, now. And don't let my mom see you," Clark said hanging up before Pete could respond.  
  
"Lana. I need you in the loft now. Don't let my mom know you're here," he said also not waiting for a response.  
  
He went to Chloe and knelt beside her. "Chlo? Chloe, look at me," Clark said.  
  
Chloe opened her eyes and winced when the bright light invaded her sight. "Turn the lamp off. It's too bright," she whispered.  
  
Clark jumped up to flip the light off, almost knocking it over in the process. When he got back to Chloe her eyes were closed.  
  
"Chloe?" Clark asked hesitantly.  
  
"It hurts to do anything," Chloe explained holding her stomach.  
  
"Tell me what happened," Clark said holding Chloe upright.  
  
Chloe leaned against Clark's hand that was behind her back. "All I remember is falling and seeing Lex looking down at me."  
  
"You don't remember what you were talking about or how you fell?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe shook her head. She started to cry when the movement made a fresh wave of pain.  
  
"Clark, what is it?" Lana asked coming up the stairs. "Why is it so dark?"  
  
"Not so loud, Lan," Clark said looking at her.  
  
When Lana's eyes adjusted to the lack of light she gasped. Lana ran to Chloe's side. "What happened?"  
  
"All she remembers is falling and seeing Lex looking at her," Clark said.  
  
"Too loud," Chloe complained. She held onto Clark's shoulders as hard as she could to try and fight against the haze that was trying to take over her mind.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Lana whispered.  
  
"I don't know," Clark said glumly. "I didn't want to have to explain to my parents so I brought her out here."  
  
Lana nodded as Pete came up the stairs. "What's up Clark?"  
  
"Shh!" Clark and Lana said at the same time.  
  
"Chloe?" Pete asked seeing her current state. "What did that bastard do this time?"  
  
"Pete," Chloe said reaching out to him.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," Pete said taking her hand.  
  
"M head hurts," she told him. "And so does my stomach."  
  
"She hit her head on the hot tub wall. I think Lex pushed her, but she doesn't remember anything," Clark said relinquishing Chloe to Pete.  
  
Pete seated himself behind Chloe and Chloe leaned back against him. "Pete, it hurts," Chloe repeated.  
  
"I'm sure it does," Pete said softly. "Why does her stomach hurt?"  
  
Clark shrugged.  
  
"Chloe, what's wrong with your stomach?" Pete asked pressing a hand on top of hers.  
  
"Lex. He kicked me. Again and again. It hurts, Pete," Chloe said, tears flowing freely down her face.  
  
"Asshole," Pete hissed. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"That's what I asked. We know what we're not going to do," Lana said.  
  
"Tell parents," Clark replied.  
  
"And what do we do when Mr. Sullivan finds out that Chloe never came home tonight?" Pete asked.  
  
"I'll call him. Tell him she's at my house," Lana said taking the phone from Clark. "Mr. Sullivan. Hi. It's Lana. Is it okay if Chloe stays over at my house tonight? Thank you! Bye, bye."  
  
"Here we go with more lies and cover ups. What the hell are we going to do with Lex? You guys wouldn't let me deal with him before…you have to now," Pete said, his voice becoming louder.  
  
"Pete, you're too loud," Chloe complained.  
  
"Sorry, Chlo," Pete said, gently caressing Chloe's hair.  
  
"We have to do something about Lex," Lana said looking pointedly at Clark.  
  
Clark sat on the arm of the couch and put his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do."  
  
Lana walked to him and put a reassuring hand on his neck. "We don't just have to think about Lex. What about Chloe?"  
  
"She's going home with you," Pete said simply.  
  
"What?" Clark asked.  
  
"This is pretty much the same injury that happened at Lex's all those months ago. Someone needs to keep waking her up. Mr. Sullivan thinks she's at Lana's. Lana is the best person to stay with Chloe. I know we can't put her in Clark's or my bedroom. It's the only reasonable solution for now," Pete said.  
  
"Good thinking. Only, how do we get her past Nell?" Clark asked.  
  
"We carry her. Tell Nell that she fell asleep in the car, but that she really wanted to stay with Lana," Pete said.  
  
"Wow, you're good with on-the-spot thinking," Lana said.  
  
"I've had experience," Pete said.  
  
"Alright, we better get her to bed," Clark said reaching to pick Chloe up.  
  
Pete scooped Chloe into his arms before Clark had a chance to get her. "We'll take Lana's car. Me and you can walk back from her house," Pete told Clark walking down the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe's moan woke Lana.  
  
"Chloe, what is it?" Lana asked crawling over to the bed.  
  
Chloe started to cry. "It hurts so much, Lana. What do I do?"  
  
Lana sat on the bed by Chloe and ran her hand over Chloe's forehead in a soothing motion. "I don't know, Chlo. You don't remember what happened?"  
  
"I told Clark I didn't. I remember flying backwards. I remember Lex standing over me with a smug smile. I remember him kicking me over and over," Chloe said crying harder. "Why does he hate me so much?"  
  
"Oh, Chloe. He doesn't hate you," Lana said softly.  
  
"Then why does he treat me this way?" Chloe asked.  
  
"He just doesn't know how to control himself, I think. He thinks that he is supposed to end up like his father, so he's decided to not try to be better," Lana explained.  
  
"But he can be better. He really can Lana," Chloe whispered.  
  
"I know," Lana said continuing to rub Chloe's head. "He is just tired of fighting what is so deeply embedded inside himself."  
  
"He's changed so much. I don't know if I can help him anymore," Chloe said in defeat.  
  
"Stop trying Chloe. Please stop? He will only continue to hurt you," Lana pleaded.  
  
"I can't," Chloe whispered. "I can't leave him alone." 


	40. My Own Way Out

Chapter 40- My Own Way Out  
  
Two weeks later…  
  
"I give up, Dad," Lex said coldly.  
  
"Good, son. It's about time," Lionel said.  
  
"Yes, I thought so," Lex said with distance in his eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" Chloe asked walking into the room.  
  
"Lex is coming home," Lionel said smugly.  
  
"No! Lex, say it isn't true," Chloe pleaded.  
  
"It is. I belong with my father," Lex said. His eyes were open, but it was if he wasn't seeing what was around him.  
  
"I will send the limousine for your belongings in a few days," Lionel said.  
  
"You can't go," Chloe said as Lionel left.  
  
"I must," Lex said absently. "I have no choice."  
  
"Stay for me?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Why would you want me to stay?" Lex asked looking straight ahead.  
  
"I don't know…" Chloe said sadly.  
  
"That's why I'm leaving," Lex said in a monotone.  
  
"No, please don't. Think about it," Chloe said.  
  
"I have no choice. There is only one other way to get around it," Lex said pulling a gun out of his desk.  
  
"Lex? What are you going to do?" Chloe asked fearing for her life.  
  
"I have two choices. I either go with my father, or I don't," Lex said feeling the cool metal in his hand.  
  
"Lex, please. Put it down," Chloe said frantically. She felt in her pocket for her phone and pressed number one on her speed dial.  
  
"I know what I have to do," Lex said simply, his eyes never once looking to Chloe.  
  
"Hello?" Clark asked.  
  
"Lex, put the gun down," Chloe urged loud enough to be heard in the phone.  
  
"I'm coming," Clark said quickly.  
  
Chloe shut off her phone and backed away from Lex. "Please?"  
  
"I have no choice. I can't let my father take over," Lex said, his voice icy. He raised the gun up into the air.  
  
"No!" Chloe shouted wracked with sobs.  
  
"I love you, Chloe," Lex said placing the gun to his head.  
  
Chloe fell to her knees and raised her hands up in a pleading motion. "Please, no. Lex, don't. Please don't. No."  
  
Chloe screamed when Lex pulled the trigger. She stood and ran to him, taking his head onto her lap. "Lex! No. Lex, wake up!"  
  
When Clark walked in a few seconds later Chloe was still talking to Lex. Her jeans and shirt were covered in blood. The blood was already beginning to dry on her hands.  
  
"Lex. Oh, Lex. No, no, no. Lex?" Chloe screamed kissing his bloody forehead.  
  
"Chloe? Oh, God! What happened?" Clark asked in horror.  
  
Chloe looked at him through her tears. "He said he was going back to Metropolis. When Lionel left he started saying that he knew a way around going back. Lex, please wake up. Clark, why won't he wake up?"  
  
"Chloe," Clark said trying to pull her up into his arms.  
  
"No!" Chloe said throwing him off. "He'll be alright. We just have to call an ambulance. He'll be fine. It's just a cut."  
  
"Chlo, it's not just a cut," Clark said.  
  
"Yes, it is!" Chloe shouted. "He'll be okay. He has to be! Lex, look at me!"  
  
"Chloe, he's gone," Clark said.  
  
"No! You're lying!" Chloe shouted, absently caressing Lex's face with her blood-soaked hands.  
  
Clark forced Chloe off of the floor and into his arms.  
  
"No! I want to go with him! Please let me go with him!" Chloe shouted pounding her fists onto Clark's shirt. "He can't be alone."  
  
"No, Chloe. He's gone," Clark said trying to restrain her.  
  
"Let me die, too," Chloe pleaded, trying to get back to Lex. "Please?"  
  
"Chloe, no!" Clark said in horror. "No!"  
  
"He'll be alone. He needs me!" Chloe cried finally giving in to Clark.  
  
"Shh," Clark said pressing Chloe's head to his shoulder.  
  
"He said he loved me. Why did he leave me if he loved me?" Chloe asked drenching Clark's shirt with her tears. She couldn't tear her eyes off of Lex.  
  
"He couldn't handle it, Chlo. He thought that death was his only way out," Clark said sadly.  
  
"I can't do it, Clark. I can't go on knowing that I could have stopped him," Chloe said sobbing. When Clark's embrace loosened a fraction Chloe slipped back down to Lex. "Oh, God! Lex, what have you done?" 


	41. A Funeral

Chapter 41- A Funeral  
  
The black casket was exquisite. It contrasted with the beautiful bouquet of white lilies that lay on top. As the reverend read from the scripture Clark looked at the faces around the circle.  
  
His mother and father looked distant. Nell was there. She had her arm protectively around Lana. Whitney was standing off to the side, hating the fact that he was at another funeral. Pete looked glassy-eyed. Clark had forced him to come, for Chloe's sake. Clark and Pete were flanking Chloe. Each had an arm around her.  
  
Chloe hadn't spoken since the day Lex had died. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep. She just stared into space. No matter how hard anyone tried, she refused to talk. It was her way with dealing with the pain. It had been near two weeks, and the funeral was the first time she hadn't gotten out of the house.  
  
Clark looked at Lana. Lana had been distant. She knew that Chloe needed Clark. She wanted to give them their space. Clark didn't know what to do about Lana. He loved her, but he loved Chloe more. Chloe was his number one priority.  
  
Looking to Chloe, Clark saw silent tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Chlo? You okay?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe wouldn't acknowledge him. It had been this way the entire two weeks. Chloe wouldn't acknowledge his, or anyone else's, presence, but Clark refused to leave her side. He wouldn't give up on her. He was so frightened that she would take her life. She was in such a deep depression. She was so disturbed that she had refused to take her internship at the Planet. Chloe had done it for two reasons: 1. She couldn't have fun when she knew Lex would never be able to share her joy. 2. She couldn't stay in Lex's apartment for two months. It would drive her mad.  
  
Lionel was not in attendance. Clark had tried to contact him, but had been transferred to a countless number of secretaries before giving up. Lionel didn't care about Lex. Lex was an inconvenience to him. An inconvenience that was now out of his life. He was probably happy that Lex was gone.  
  
When the reverend was done Lana, Nell, and Martha moved to put flowers onto Lex's casket. Chloe gritted her teeth. The group stood back and watched as the casket was slowly lowered.  
  
"No!" Chloe screamed throwing herself on top of the casket.  
  
Clark stepped forward, but Martha held out a hand to stop him.  
  
Instead, Martha walked to Chloe. "Come here, baby," Martha said soothingly.  
  
"You can't take him!" Chloe sobbed rubbing the smooth black metal.  
  
"Sweetheart," Martha said. "You have to let him go."  
  
Chloe's sobs made her shake. "This isn't Lex!"  
  
Martha knelt beside Chloe and rubbed her back. "Yes, it is. Lex is gone, darling. He isn't coming back. There's nothing we can do about it."  
  
Chloe looked at Martha as if seeing her for the first time. "Mrs. Kent? He didn't mean to. He didn't want to die. I know he didn't!"  
  
"I know, baby," Martha said, beginning to cry.  
  
"Did he want to leave me?" Chloe asked in a child's innocent manner.  
  
"No, sweetheart. He loved you. He just couldn't handle it," Martha said.  
  
Chloe threw herself into Martha's arms. Martha signaled for Lex's casket to be lowered as she held Chloe tightly.  
  
"You just cry all you want, my love. Cry until you can't cry anymore. It's good to cry. It will make you feel better," Martha said running her hand up and down Chloe's back.  
  
Lana began to cry as Chloe talked to Martha. Nell wrapped an arm tightly around Lana's waist, but it didn't help to soothe her.  
  
Martha stood, carrying Chloe with her. Chloe looked around at her friends. When she saw Clark she ran to him. She buried her face in his chest. "Oh, Clark. He's really gone isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he is," Clark said sadly.  
  
"He's left us behind," Chloe said looking up at Clark.  
  
"Yes. He left us behind, but he'll always be here," Clark said touching the shirt above Chloe's heart.  
  
"What if I forget him?" Chloe voiced her fears.  
  
"You'll never forget," Clark assured her.  
  
"Pete," Chloe said looking to him.  
  
"Yes?" Pete asked walking a few steps closer.  
  
Chloe let go of Lex and hugged Pete. As she hugged him a new wave of tears blurred her vision.  
  
"Tell me it will be okay. If you say it will, then it will," Chloe pleaded.  
  
Pete pulled back and looked into Chloe's eyes. "Chloe, it will be okay. Maybe not tomorrow, or the day after. Maybe not next month, or even next year, but eventually it will be okay."  
  
Chloe nodded as Lana walked over.  
  
"Chlo?" Lana asked placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. When Chloe turned Lana wrapped her in a hug.  
  
"He's gone, Lana. He really is and he's not coming back. He's not coming back and I'll never see him again," Chloe said crying.  
  
"I know, Chloe," Lana said. She wanted to say some reassuring words, but there was nothing to say. Only time would heal Chloe's wounds.  
  
When Lana let go, Whitney took his turn hugging Chloe. "I'm here for you, Chloe. I will always be here if you ever need me. Day or night," Whitney said.  
  
"Thank you," Chloe whispered. "No!" she said as men started piling fresh dirt into the hole Lex's body was in. Chloe fell to her knees.  
  
Clark knelt beside her.  
  
"I can't let him go. Not yet. Not yet," Chloe said desperately.  
  
"Chloe, you have to. He's not coming back," Clark said.  
  
"Don't say that!" Chloe shouted searching for Martha. "Mrs. Kent?"  
  
"I'm here, sweetie," Martha said stepping forward.  
  
"Chloe, you can't hide from this anymore. It's gone on long enough. You have to acknowledge that Lex is never coming back," Clark said sincerely.  
  
"Stop it! Make him stop!" Chloe cried, standing and stepping into Martha's arms.  
  
"Clark, that's enough for now," Martha said holding Chloe.  
  
"Mom," Clark said.  
  
"I said it's enough," Martha said sternly. "Chlo, how about you come to our house for some hot chocolate. We can talk."  
  
Chloe nodded through her tears.  
  
In the back of the Kent's car Chloe slid over to Clark. He slipped his arms around her, not knowing what to say. All he knew to do was to just let Chloe cry. She needed to get her feelings out. Clark was relived that she wasn't holding it in any longer. Her words broke his heart, but at least she was speaking!  
  
Clark put his arm around Chloe as they followed his parents to the kitchen. He led her to a chair and started to move away.  
  
"Don't let go," Chloe said desperately hanging on to Clark.  
  
Clark nodded and pulled his chair next to hers. He linked his arms around her and just held her. She let him let go when Martha handed them cups of hot chocolate. Chloe sipped it greedily, enjoying the scalding liquid burning her throat and mouth.  
  
Martha stood beside Chloe and put her hand on the back of Chloe's head. "Me and Jonathan are going into the living room. We'll be there if you need us."  
  
Chloe nodded.  
  
"Do you want to talk?" Clark asked.  
  
"I don't know what to say. I know he's gone. I should probably be happy," Chloe said sadly.  
  
"Why?" Clark asked.  
  
"Because of how many times he beat me. How many times he hurt me. See, I know he was only doing it because he thought it was expected of him," Chloe explained. "He was living up to his father's expectations."  
  
"That doesn't justify it," Clark said.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Chloe asked. "He didn't know what he was doing. Do you know what he said to me right before he pulled the trigger?"  
  
"No," Clark said.  
  
"He said, 'I love you, Chloe,'" Chloe answered beginning to cry. "He said he loved me."  
  
"Oh, Chloe," Clark said reaching out to her.  
  
Chloe gladly let Clark hold her. "He said 'I love you, Chloe.' I kept screaming 'No, Lex! Please, don't! You don't have to do this!' And then he pulled the trigger."  
  
"If this is too hard, you don't have to talk about it," Clark said.  
  
"I need to," Chloe said pulling back. "At first I thought he was going to shoot me, but he kept saying he couldn't let his father win. That's when I realized he was going to kill himself. When he pulled the trigger, he immediately fell to the ground. I thought he was okay. In thought that when he shot himself blood would go everywhere, but it didn't. So, I thought he was okay. I ran around the desk and he was on the floor."  
  
Clark rubbed Chloe's knee as she continued.  
  
"There was a dark puddle around his head. I didn't realize what it was. I thought he was okay. I knelt beside him and pulled his head onto my lap. The puddle was so sticky. I remember thinking that it would stain my clothes," Chloe said with a nervous laugh. "Then, I realized that Lex wasn't breathing. My one thought was that we had to call an ambulance. I thought he was fine. There was no way he was dead."  
  
"That's when I came in," Clark said.  
  
"Yes," Chloe answered. "I'm so sorry for ignoring you. I just couldn't cope with it. Then, seeing that black metal box being lowered into the ground. It was too much."  
  
"I understood that you needed to heal in your own way," Clark said sincerely.  
  
"I'm glad you stuck by me," Chloe said hugging Clark.  
  
"I'll never leave you, Chlo," Clark said. 


	42. How It All Will End (Epilogue)

Chapter 42- How It All Will End (Epilogue)  
  
Three months later…  
  
"Hey, Lan," Chloe said walking into the Talon.  
  
"Hi," Lana said happily. "How's it going?"  
  
"It's going," Chloe said with a laugh.  
  
"Good," Lana said. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Non-fat, no-foam latte," Chloe answered.  
  
"Coming right up," Lana said.  
  
"How's it going with you?" Chloe asked as Lana  
  
"Good," Lana answered vaguely as Clark walked in.  
  
"Hello, ladies," Clark said giving Chloe a lingering kiss. "How are you two?"  
  
"Fine," Lana said. She still wasn't used to seeing Chloe and Clark together.  
  
"As well as can be expected," Chloe said cheerfully.  
  
"What can I do to change those answers to excellent?" Clark asked.  
  
"Another kiss would be nice," Chloe answered with a grin.  
  
Clark kissed her, more briefly this time. "Well, I'm glad I can help," he said with a smile. "Lana?"  
  
Lana laughed. She wasn't happy about her break-up with Clark, but it had been the right thing to do. Chloe had always held the highest honor in Clark's heart. It was inevitable that one day they would be together. "Buy me a coffee," she said teasingly.  
  
"That I can do," Clark said pulling a wad of bills out of his pocket.  
  
Lana looked intently at Chloe as she and Clark teased one another. Chloe looked so completely happy. Lana hadn't seen her that happy in almost a year. If Lana's sacrifice was for this…it was worth it. Lana would gladly give up her relationship with Clark if she were given the chance again.  
  
"Lana?" Chloe asked laughing.  
  
"What's that look for?" Clark asked, his smile traveling to his eyes.  
  
"For all of us," Lana replied, totally content.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Alright! The story is finished!! Whew! Please, tell me what you think. I absolutely love constructive criticism…in other words things like what I can do to improve a certain part! I want to thank everyone who took the time to read it…you are much more patient people than I am! Thanks again to FindMe…you are the greatest!  
  
NymphDuPave: Here comes the Clex!!! 


End file.
